


助理

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 90,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless





	1. Chapter 1

艾姐接到消息走进会议室的时候，小肉包和表妹同学正坐在桌子的一角，手里拿着一份简历不停地翻来翻去，那场景就像是电影里的侦破密码戏一样。

“这就是你们说的那份简历吗？”艾姐出声引起了两人的注意，她放下手里的杯子走到两人身边拿起那份简历，简单看了一下后若有所思地皱了皱眉，“打电话过去确认了吗？”

两人同时摇了摇头，接着小肉包道：“打算等你过来先看看再说。”

艾姐轻轻地嗯了一声，又仔细地看了一遍手中的简历，道：“简历写得倒是不错，但还是先打个电话过去确认一下吧。”

小肉包和表妹对视一眼，仿佛都在说“你打呀”，但就是没人拿出电话来。一旁的艾姐默默地翻了个白眼，掏出自己的手机拨通了简历上那个陌生的号码，然后把手机丢给了小肉包。

“欸为什么是我——”小肉包抱怨的话还没说完，电话那头就响起了一个有些耳熟的声音，吓得一旁正在偷笑的表妹赶紧捂住了嘴。

“喂你好？”

小肉包瞪着眼睛看着开了免提的手机，那表情与其说是惊讶倒不如说是不知所措。至于一旁的表妹倒是双眼发光看起来很激动的样子。而向来淡定冷静的艾姐则鲜少地露出意外的表情，但很快她就镇定下来，默默地把电话转向自己，回道：

“你好，这里是相信音乐，请问你是吴青峰先生吗？”

“是的。”电话那头的人坦然地回答道。

小肉包默默地嘴张成了“O”字型。用眼神示意艾姐快点继续问。艾姐瞪了一下对面两个“发春”少女，重新把注意力放回手机上。

“是这样的，我们收到了你送来的简历，经过初步考核之后我们觉得你基本符合我们的招聘要求，但有些问题我们想要和你再核实一下。”

“好的，您说。”电话那头的声音听起来依旧平静，可电话这头的艾姐却隐隐觉得自己有点儿头疼。

“你在简历上说你叫吴青峰，有参与多场大中小型演唱会的制作经验，熟悉演唱会筹备的流程和细节，而且善于处理突发事件。然后你列举的工作经验基本上都是苏打绿的演唱会，那请问你之前都一直在跟苏打绿跑巡回对吗？”

“对。”

“不过我们这一次招聘的是明星助理，可你在简历上没有提及你在这方面的工作经验，请问你有当过明星助理吗？”

“我没有当过明星助理，不过你们招聘的不是演唱会助理吗，那就不是生活助理吧，我在负责演唱会的相关事宜还蛮有经验的。”

“话是这么说，但是在演唱会期间你也要负责帮忙照顾艺人的生活，因为我们的现任助手过一阵子就要离职，到时候一切事宜都要交给你来处理。”

电话那头的人沉默了一阵子，会议室里的三人你看看我我看看你，就在她们都以为通话可以到此结束的时候，电话那头的人却突然道：

“我可以现学，我学习能力很强的。”

一下子被噎住的三人顿时失了声，紧接着艾姐有点忍不住地气急败坏道：“吴青峰！你是不是真的休团之后太无聊了！”

“姐！”表妹同学拉住激动的艾姐劝道，“你别激动……”可她的话还没说完就被青峰打断了。

“我是认真的。”

电话这边的三个人都同时安静了下来，接着艾姐无奈地叹了一口气，揉了揉眉心道：“你真是……林暐哲知道吗？”

“他知道。”

“那他就这样同意了吗！”

“因为跟你们跑巡回可以学很多东西啊，而且就是，可以听演唱会还有钱拿，何乐而不为——”

“吴青峰！”

“好啦好啦！我开玩笑啦！但我简历是认真投的！不过你们要是不收我也没关系啦，我是真的没有当助理的经验，不过我也是真心想学啦。你们也知道我有多难搞，所以我想试试当一次助理看能不能让自己以后变得好搞一点……”

“所以你就想找个比你还难搞的家伙来伺候对吗？”艾姐扶额道。

“这是你说的哦，我可没说他比我难搞……”

“好了别耍嘴皮子了，下午三点过来面试吧。”

这回轮到电话那头的青峰愣住了。“你讲真的哦？”

“废话，我什么时候跟你讲假的。好了我还有工作，先挂了，下午见。”

“那好，下午见。”

挂了电话之后，艾姐还是有一种刚刚在做梦的感觉。到底为什么做音乐的人性格都这么难以捉摸呢，灵感可不是这么用的！但艾姐不知道的是，这件事其实并不是吴青峰一时兴起的念头，而是他深思熟虑很久之后才敢尝试的决定。而且在结束通话的那一瞬间，玩笑和轻松的表情就从青峰的脸上消失了，取而代之的是纠结和犹豫。

吴青峰，你现在胆子真的是越来越大了吼，居然敢给人家寄简历，还死皮赖脸地讲一堆冠冕堂皇的话来粉饰自己那点不怀好意的初衷……可是，也许这一辈子就只有这一次机会可以让他再次靠近那个人，就算他们回不去从前，他也想鼓起勇气去尝试一下。

“其实大家早就看穿我了吧……”吴青峰自言自语地戳了戳泡泡的脸颊，后者不满地抱上去用力地咬了一口——见色忘友，忘恩负义，就知道把我往刘家凯家里送！

“欸好啦别咬啦，会痛欸。”青峰把手从泡泡嘴里抽出来，轻轻拍拍他的头以示安慰，便起来准备衣服出门。

——

虽然已经做好了心理准备，但当艾姐真的在会议室里看到青峰的时候，她还是忍不住叹了一口气。

“别这样啦，要不我还是回去算了。”本来心情就有些紧张的青峰看到艾姐这样的表情也有些哭笑不得。

“你会愿意回去就不会来这里了。”艾姐翻了个白眼道，拿着资料在青峰对面坐下。和她一起过来的还有小肉包。

“现在开始吗？”青峰说着下意识地往门口看了一眼，但在小肉包之后显然没有其他人了。

“阿信在练团，等下会过来的。”看穿了青峰的艾姐贴心地解释道，“其实我们基本上也没什么问题，你对演唱会的熟悉程度我们没有疑问，就是你的助理经验实在欠缺。虽然很多事情你可以一边工作一边学，但有些技能你还是要提前掌握的，比如厨艺方面的。”艾姐说着顿了一下，抬起头略微严肃地看着青峰，问，“青峰，你是不是不会做菜？”

“我之前是不会啦……”青峰承认道，毕竟《型男大主厨》那一期的节目大家都有看也都知道他那个时候是真的完全不会做菜的，“但我后来有学，现在做点家常菜还是可以的。”

“你确定？”

“我这几个月还有回家进修欸！你要不信我做给你看好了。”

艾姐盯着吴青峰看了一阵子，然后爽快地点头道：“好，那你跟我来。”

——

“OK解散！”练团结束后，怪兽长舒一口气拍拍手宣布下班。众人开始收拾各自的东西，有家室的各位都一脸迫不及待的样子。而等下因为新助理的事还要回公司报道的阿信看起来就一点也不着急，其实说实话他觉得这种事情全部交给艾姐就好了，反正不管来应聘的人是谁他都无所谓。而且这一次要换助理的事也都是公司为了结束那件断断续续说了两年都还没结果的同居交往事情而做的决定，根本就不是他自己的意思，所以从某种程度上来说这和他一点关系都没有。

“阿信，可以走了吗？”表妹拎着大包小包在录音室门口问道，阿信朝她比了个OK的手势，拿起桌上的手机朝她走过去。

“你回去吧，我自己过去就行。”阿信说着把自己的东西拿了过来。

“那好，我跟艾姐说一声，你路上小心。”得以提前下班的表妹和阿信挥了挥手便转身离开。阿信目送她穿过马路后才拿出口罩戴上，然后掏出手机来到路边截了一辆计程车。

“十二层休息室等你。”阿信刚把车门关上，就看到艾姐给他发来的新简讯。

休息室？之前不还说是会议室吗？阿信看着手机觉得有些好奇，但也没有多问，只是在下车之后直接到了约定的地点，但却意外地在进门的瞬间闻到了饭菜的香味。

什么情况？

“我去，你还真的可以欸。”艾姐的声音从一旁的厨房里传出，熟稔的语气听起来像是在和老朋友聊天，看样子新来的助理已经和她混得很熟了。

“这个肉好赞，好嫩好好吃哦！”接着响起的是小肉包的声音，口齿不清的发音一听就知道嘴里肯定塞满了食物。

“好吃吧，这我特地跟我妈学的。”然而第三个响起的声音却让阿信愣了一下，这对他而言已经不算熟悉却能让他怎么都忘不掉的嗓音让他的脚步停在了厨房的门口。搞什么，不是应聘新助理吗？

“你们在干嘛？”

“阿信！你来了哦，还没吃饭吧，青峰做了一堆好吃的！”已经吃得一脸幸福的小肉包二话不说把阿信拉到餐桌前并给他塞了碗和筷子。

“学长好。”青峰看着对面的人礼貌地笑了笑，藏在桌下的手却有些紧张地握了拳。

“嗨。”阿信礼貌地回了青峰一个笑，“你怎么会在这里。”

“哦对，说到这个，介绍一下，你的新助理吴青峰。”

“我的新……”阿信闻言再度看向青峰，眼中带上了一点意外和疑问。

“怎么样，你觉得OK吗？”艾姐看着阿信问道。

阿信依然有些不解的看着青峰，但也没有多问只是道：“你们都OK我就OK啊。”

“好，那就这么定了。我还有事就先走了，你们慢慢吃。”

“我要去订机票！我也先撤了！”

因为工作关系，艾姐和小肉包先后离开了休息间，一时之间就只剩下青峰和阿信两个人沉默地对看。

“呃，你要不要先吃饭——”“我还有工作就先回去了。”同时开口的两人都因为打断了对方的话而停了下来，但没多久阿信就又接着道，“你也早点回去吧，东西叫楼下的工作人员来收拾就可以了。”

阿信突然变得冷漠的态度让青峰一时之间不知道该怎么回应，以至于他只能看着阿信转身离开了休息室，只留他一个人和一桌子的菜呆在原地。

算了，他早就该料到这次见面会是这样的结局，习惯就好了。青峰想着苦笑了一下，默默地收拾好一切东西，关灯离开休息室。


	2. Chapter 2

台北的夏天总是闷热而潮湿，滞留的空气厚重地压在衣服上，粘在皮肤上，像一层看不见的保鲜膜把人整个包起来，就连呼吸都变得有些不顺畅。

并不喜欢这种炎热又无风的天气的青峰拎着一罐冒着凉气的果汁跑上了教学楼的天台，寻找着在巨大水箱背后的一小块阴凉的地方。老旧的瓷砖缝隙间长着一些青绿色的不知名植物，不远处的粗大铁管表面堆满了铁锈，这样一个有些混乱又荒芜的场景和大多数人想象中的学校天台都不太一样，也因此这个地方鲜少有人光顾。

青峰放下手里的罐子在那块被他打理得还算干净的地面上躺了下来。不远的蝉鸣伴着校园各处的嬉笑声在他耳边沙沙作响，虽然吵闹，但也衬得天台越发的安静。拂过鼻尖的微风带来了一丝不属于城市的淡香，被难能可贵的清凉安抚下来的身体逐渐归于平静，困意随之渐渐加重，放在了手边的果汁终于被忽略，不断滴下的水珠在地面上留下了一圈冰爽的水印。

而在半梦半醒之间，耳边的蝉声逐渐变得像是一首没听过的曲子，远处忽大忽小的喇叭声如同舞台后方的鼓声，伴随着不知从何而来的脚步声，一下接着一下像只闹腾的小精灵在青峰的心上蹦跶着。

悠扬的旋律从梦的远方缓缓地传来，逐渐清晰的拨弦声真实得如同就在耳侧响起一般。被困在现实边缘的青峰开始感觉自己有些睡不稳，他颤抖着眼皮像是马上就要醒过来，但又好像被什么东西缠在了梦里而一直没有睁开眼睛。耳边的声响变得越来越大，扫弦的节奏也变得越来越快，突然一声像断弦一般的刺耳声响在青峰耳边炸开，被吓到的他猛地睁开眼睛坐了起来，却被眼前刺眼的阳光照得短暂失明。

“刚刚上课铃响了哦。”

“！？”不知道身边还有其他人在的青峰被吓了一跳，他愣愣地转头看着眼前这个抱着吉他坐在角落里的男生，只觉得有什么话梗在了自己的喉咙但却说不出来。

男生看着青峰笑了笑，无声地收起自己的吉他似乎准备要离开。“对了。”但在走之前的最后，他又突然回头对着青峰晃了晃手里的饮料罐，像个调皮的孩子一样用有些得意但没有恶意的语气对他说，“谢谢你的果汁。”

青峰闻言这才认出来男生手里拿着的那个有点眼熟的易拉罐是他买了却没喝的果汁。

“我下次请你喝可乐。”男生对着青峰有些俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，这时一阵风从他身后吹来，扬起了男生身上那有些宽松的衬衣的衣角，接着一阵淡淡的像是薄荷的清甜但又带着些许柠檬皮的苦涩的味道拂过青峰的鼻尖。他好奇地吸了吸鼻子，下意识地想去捕捉这股气息的来源，然而男生却在这时消失在天台上，紧接着这微弱的清爽气息也跟着消失了。

“……”青峰看着天台的出入口呆了一秒，紧接着才猛然想起自己还要去上课，连忙慌乱地从地上爬起来。但就在他刚站稳的一刻，耳边突然响起了一声突兀的镲响，被吓到的青峰浑身抖了一下，紧接着睁开眼睛从沙发上坐了起来。

“……来开始咯，欸阿信咧。”“外面喝水呢。”“我们怎么排，按rundown来吗？”“对，先整体走一遍，有问题的地方后面再多过几次……”

青峰有些晃神地看着眼前忙活着的众人，还没完全从刚才的梦里脱身的他一下子不敢确定自己现在到底醒过来了没有，但还是试图站起身来准备工作。

“困就去洗把脸。”突然，一个不冷不热的声音在青峰身后响起，他下意识地回头却只见到一个擦肩而过的身影——阿信拿着水杯大步地经过他的身边走到了麦克风前，自始至终都没有看他一眼。

青峰用鼻子叹了口气，听话地走出房间去洗了把脸。现在是晚上的十一点整，他的助理工作正式开始的第二十一个小时，而在他刚刚那短暂的还不到半个小时的睡眠之前，他已经连续工作超过十五个小时了。

可是这又怎么样。青峰又捧起一些水洗了洗脸。其他人都跟他一样累，而且这一次他不再是被伺候的那个人，他早就该做好心理准备了。这样想着，青峰抽下面巾纸擦干脸上的水珠，重新打起精神来回到练团室。

坐在角落的表妹朝进来的青峰挥了挥手，麦克风前的阿信下意识地看了一眼移动中的青峰，一丝复杂的情绪随之在他眼中一闪而过，接着下一秒就被藏在了他合上的眼皮之后。

“这是这个月的rundown，演唱会主要在上半月，月底和下月初我们会在上海呆一段时间。然后这一份是STAYREAL十周年派对的rundown，本来这个应该还不用交给你来负责，不过我到时候可能要跟公司回来处理一点调职的手续，所以你还是先熟悉一下。还有就是这个行程目前是还没有最后确定，所以你要多跟这边的团队联系一下，有什么新消息就及时告诉阿信。”表妹一边说一边把一份份做好了各种标注和笔记的资料交给青峰。“还有就是我们过几天就要飞北京了，你记得回去收拾一下自己和阿信的行李。”表妹说着回头在袋子里翻找着什么，片刻后掏出了一串钥匙交给青峰，“这是他家钥匙，你保管好哦，待会他们休息的时候我去和阿信说一声，以后他家的事就都交给你了。”

“这么快？”青峰有些意外，虽然他知道由于自己身份特殊，大家看起来都很信任他能够做好这份工作，可这么快就把阿信家里的钥匙给他真的好么？

“你的话不怕啦。”表妹笑道，“而且你也知道我现在不方便出入他家。”

“可是……”青峰说着看向了阿信。他会同意吗？然而虽然心里还有些不确定，赘在手心的重量却如此的真实肯定，让他不愿意松开攒紧的拳头。

“你不用担心啦，这都是工作嘛，阿信不会介意的。”表妹拍了拍青峰的肩给他鼓劲道。正好这时五人进入了短暂的休息，正在喝水的阿信看见表妹在朝他挥手，便起身朝两人走了过去。

“怎么了？”

“我打算把你家的钥匙交给青峰来管，你要是同意的话，今晚回去的时候你们就一起走吧

阿信闻言看向青峰手里的那一串钥匙，似乎是犹豫了一阵子后才点头答应。

“你会开车吗？”

“呃？嗯，会。”

“那今晚你开车吧。”阿信说着示意表妹把车钥匙一起交给青峰，随后便回到他的位置上继续彩排。

“注意安全哦。”表妹一边叮嘱一边把钥匙递给青峰，“你要是累了的话就去歇一会儿吧，反正现在彩排也没有什么可以忙的。”

“没事，我不累。”青峰笑着把钥匙接过来收好，然后缩成一团窝在沙发上目不转睛地看着阿信的侧影。有多久了，他有多久没有像这样听过他唱歌了。埋藏在脑海深处的记忆随着一些熟悉的曲子被悄悄地翻了出来，那些像老照片一样泛了黄的画面如同胶卷那般一幕接着一幕在他眼前浮现，和现在的画面慢慢地重合在一起。

然而不管两者有多么相似，画面中的主角却早就不再是那年夏天坐在附中吉他社里的男生，他也不会再在唱歌的时候给躲在角落的他一个温柔的微笑。


	3. Chapter 3

台风临近的日子总是容易过于晴朗，背着吉他走了一路的阿信能感觉到自己的背上已经出了一层汗，手上那两罐明明是刚从冰箱里拿出来的可乐似乎也没有那么冰了。

不断滴水的罐子在路上留下了一串很快就被蒸发掉的足迹，阿信小跑着来到天台，一路上都抱着有些忐忑的期待，并不确定自己还会不会再遇到那个男孩。而当他终于来到顶楼的时候，他意外又惊喜地听到了一段有些模糊的旋律。好奇的阿信慢下了脚步一点点靠近那个巨大的水箱，这是他第一次听到男孩的声音，清亮得出乎他的意料，但又带着一点点像是变声期时的沙哑。

阿信慢慢地绕过水箱来到男孩的侧后方，那人盘腿坐在阴影处背对着他，手里拿着一本边角有些磨损的书在翻看着。像是呢喃般自言自语的旋律和断续的歌词从他微张的唇间轻轻地飘出，那曲调听起来这么熟悉但阿信却一时想不起来。这种话到了嘴边却说不出的着急让阿信本能地想要更靠近一点去听得更清楚。他在唱什么？明明那么熟悉，为什么想不起来，为什么——

然而一声不合时宜的清脆响声突然在阿信的脚边响起，被瓷砖破碎的声音惊扰了的男孩突然闭嘴回头，被他这动作吓到的阿信差点整个人跳起来，紧闭的双眼突然睁开，将他从梦中拉回现实。

“……”梦里那耀眼的阳光还没有从眼前消失，无法聚焦的视线被一堆七彩的光斑堆满，不管阿信如何努力尝试去看清都只是徒劳。

“你醒啦？我们到了。”这时前排传来的一个声音慢慢地把阿信的意识带回到正道上。他闭上眼微微晃了晃脑袋，再睁眼时才总算看清自己已经回到了家里的停车场。

“我睡了很久吗？”阿信说着揉了揉眉心，缺乏休息的脑神经正在他太阳穴下突突地跳着，那一下比一下剧烈的抽痛让他感到疲累。

“还好，我们也是刚回来。”

阿信点点头，拿起一旁的包推开车门走了出去。但还没走几步，他就听到一阵熟悉的旋律从身后传来，那一瞬间他觉得自己的意识恍惚了一下，仿佛又回到了那个被打断的梦里。

不断滴水的易拉罐被地面上的热气蒸得像是快要融化一样，阿信抱着吉他躲在阴凉的角落里靠在还算凉快的铁栏杆上，有些好奇地看着男孩手里的书，犹豫了一下还是忍不住问：

“这是《孽子》吗？”

男孩停下了看书的动作，抬头看向阿信，不轻不重地嗯了一声。

“你觉得这本书怎么样？”

“……太现实了。”男孩沉默了一阵子才回答道。

“是啊……”阿信仰起头轻轻地拨动了一下手中的吉他，明明那么美，却是那么残忍而凄凉的故事。

“你看过这本书吗？”男孩有些好奇地问。

阿信笑了笑，手中拨动琴弦的动作似乎变得不那么随意，接着一段有些忧伤的曲调慢慢地从木制的琴箱里传出，让男孩不由自主地把目光聚焦在阿信弹琴的手上。

“脱下长日的假面，奔向梦幻的疆界；南瓜马车的午夜，换上童话的玻璃鞋……”这是阿信第一次在非演出期间，在团员以外的人面前唱《拥抱》这首歌。对于很多人来说，他们也许并不知道这首歌背后的故事，不知道它讲述的是怎样一种凄美的感情；他们也许会为这样的旋律和歌词感伤，但他们不知道自己感伤的到底是什么。可是看着面前这个男孩，阿信却不知为何觉得他会懂，也许是因为他正好拿着《孽子》这本书，也许是因为他说的那句“太现实”，也许没有任何也许，也许只是他自己的一厢情愿。但阿信不在乎，因为在他的手拨下琴弦的那一刻开始，他的身体就已经不受他的控制了，而且男孩注视着他的眼神让他完全不想停下。

“好听吗？”在间奏的空档，阿信忍不住问道。

“好听。”男孩柔声地回道，嘴角微微上扬，有着卧蝉的眼睛就像漫画书里的人物一样笑了起来。

这是阿信第一次见到男孩的笑容，那有些可爱的模样让他一下子有些出神，以至于自己把间奏重复了一遍都没有察觉。

“我叫阿信。”

“吴青峰。”

这是他们相识的第一天，在1999年5月的附中天台。汽水罐表面的水珠都已经被蒸干，落在头顶的太阳也赶走了他们仅有的一丝阴凉，可是不曾间断的吉他声却奇迹般地让他们感到了一阵自由的清爽，就算再晒好像也不觉得热了。

“你……还住在十五楼吗？”

从回忆里抽身的阿信回过神来看着面前的人，那个背对着他的身影好像这么多年来都没有任何改变，就连他的声音，他说话的习惯，他所有无意识的小动作，都似乎和那年夏天穿着附中校服坐在他身边听他唱歌的男孩没有什么不同。

可现在的他们，终究不再是当年的他们。

阿信上前一步伸手按下了写着数字20的按键，青峰就站在他身前不到半步的距离，比他矮了大半个头，瘦瘦小小的，就像个没长大的孩子一样。曾经，他总是喜欢这样从背后抱住他，想要给他依靠，给他安全感。可后来他才发现，原来他什么都不需要。

“你为什么要回来？”阿信看着青峰的背影问道，语气里带着一丝疲倦和愤怒。

被质问的青峰低下头咬着牙握紧了拳头，过了许久才终于道：“对不起……”

阿信深吸了一口气闭上眼，有些无力地靠在一旁的金属板上，突然不知道该说什么。十年前的那一个晚上，这个人也是这样，没有任何一点预兆地突然消失在他的生活里，只留给他一句对不起。对不起什么，对不起谁，为什么你就不能至少告诉我一个原因，哪怕只是一个借口或者谎言都好，可你为什么什么都不说，为什么不回我的短讯不接我的电话，为什么要这样让我以为我像是一个人傻傻地做了个八年的梦。然后在我好不容易放下这一切时，又一而再，再而三地走进我的生活里——从《我好想你》到爱最大再到现在，青峰的一举一动就像是一块块小石子被接二连三地扔进水里，泛起的涟漪久久不能轻易，被扬起的沙石扰乱了心绪的阿信也再不能轻易冷静下来——吴青峰，你到底想怎么样？

“对不起就算了。”电梯门打开的时候，阿信越过青峰先一步走出，他穿过走廊来到自己的家门前，掏出钥匙打开了门却没有急着进去，而是回过头来看着身后的青峰，“只是十年了，你还是不打算给我一个解释吗？”

“你……如果还愿意听的话。”青峰看着阿信回道。他抓着背包带的手那么用力，连关节发白了都似乎没有察觉。

“……进来说吧。”阿信用鼻子叹了口气，侧身让开一条路让青峰进屋。

从15楼搬到20楼是因为之前的租约满了，但在装修新房子的时候阿信的确有想过要改一下公寓的格局。可最后他也忘了自己到底是因为没时间，还是心里还有挂念，终究是一点一滴地又按照原样搬了上来。而看着每一件熟悉的家具摆设，站在门口的吴青峰瞬间忍不住有一种想要哭的冲动——这里的模样还是他十年前见到的那样，可这里却不再是他的家了。

阿信从身后靠近了青峰，伸手把他肩上的背包拿了下来。没有料到对方会有这个举措的青峰一下子没反应过来，本能地回头看了一眼身后的人，有些出神地愣在了原地。

“说吧，为什么要走？”

青峰回了回神，低下头看着自己的鞋子，任由他的记忆顺着时间线回到了十年前的那个晚上，在他被相信音乐的负责人从小巨蛋演唱会的庆功宴上叫走谈话的那一刻。

“你……知道以前我们被跟拍过的事情吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

2007年11月3日对于青峰来说是一个特别的日子，在这一天他成功地做了一件他以前想都不敢想的事情——在小巨蛋开一场只属于苏打绿的演唱会。当他站在舞台上，看着台下八千多人一起挥舞着绿色的荧光棒，看他们的表演，陪他们唱歌，他才知道原来梦想成真的感觉是这样好的让人无法言语，所有的感动和感激都形成一团暖意在他的胸口不断地膨胀，给他无穷无尽的力量让他不断地唱下去直到失去意识，直到天长地久。

“爽不爽！擦干眼泪之后给我回电话知道没。”在去庆功宴的路上，青峰看着这条没头没尾的简讯笑得有点鼻酸。可是他还没来得及拨出那个号码，助理便冲了过来给他补妆，紧接着车子就被开进了一堆记者当中。

一下车就被一堆闪光灯包围的青峰突然有点看不清眼前的景色，身边簇拥着的人群在他的耳边疯狂地叫喊着什么，可他就好像聋了一样，竟然什么都听不清。原来这就是你每天都要面对的生活吗，明明什么都看不清还要睁大眼睛直视镜头，明明就累得一根手指都抬不起来却还要保持微笑。

“……各位我们的采访安排在宴会厅里，大家先让一让给艺人进场好吗……”听不清是谁的说话声从一旁传来，青峰下意识地想去找寻音源，但他只来得及转个头就被助理拉进了酒店，紧接着他就被带到不知道是哪里的海报板前。看着面前的长枪短炮，看着那有些骇人的镜头群，青峰突然感到一阵窒息般的紧张。在接下来的一段时间里，他的记忆就像是断片了一样，青峰不记得自己回答了多少问题，也不记得自己都说了什么，他只记得最后林暐哲拉着他的手，阿福挡在他的身前，其他团员围在旁边将他送出记者厅的场景。

“好累哦……”不知道过了多久，小威的一句感叹让青峰回了回神，他有些恍惚地看了看自己的周围，才发现自己已经回到了自己人的身边，瞬间就像是卸下重担一样松了一口气。

“青峰，你刚刚手机响了一下哦。”

“是吗？”青峰立刻想起自己还欠着一个电话，连忙拿起手机想要回拨过去，但就在这时有一个人突然拍了一下他的肩膀。

被吓了一跳的青峰下意识地收起手机，回头看着面前的这个陌生人。等等……他是……

“青峰你好，我是相信音乐的负责人陈勇志。”

附近仿佛一下子安静了下来，青峰包括苏打绿的其他团员都有些惊讶地看着面前的这个男人，不知道该做何回应。好在这时林暐哲及时地回到酒桌旁边，替他们解了围。

“你们今晚的演唱会很棒，恭喜你们。我就是想和青峰单独聊聊，可以吗？”

“聊什么还要单独聊这么神秘，我不能听吗。”林暐哲笑着拍了拍陈勇志的肩膀，随后他对着青峰比了个眼神，示意他放松。

“那……”陈勇志笑得很礼貌，可不知道为什么，青峰看着他却觉得有一种异样的违和感，“行，那你就一起来吧。”

最后三人穿过有些吵闹的酒桌来到通往后厨的一条安静的小道上，陈勇志走在前方，停在了一个转角前。林暐哲站在他身边，青峰则局促地站在他们的面前，莫名地感到有些不安。

“你别紧张，我不是来挖角的。”陈勇志对着青峰笑了笑，有些客套地又称赞了一番他们的演唱会和音乐制作，可是青峰能听得出来这并不是这个男人来这里的目的。

“……你看你们现在也开始红了，从金曲奖之后有关你们的报道多了不少，青峰你也应该发现有记者和狗仔队开始跟拍你了。”陈勇志说着摘下眼镜擦了擦，再戴上时眼神却变得有些严肃，“现在是台湾乐团崛起辉煌的时代，大家都喜欢作比较，搞新闻，你们又是独立音乐里第一个站上小巨蛋的，所以媒体对你们的关注自然也会比其他人多。”

“更多的关注会给你们带来更多的曝光度，这在一方面当然是好事。不过有的时候，这样的关注可能也会给你们带来一些困扰，甚至还可能会牵涉到其他的人。”说到这里，陈勇志的语气有了些许轻微的转变，同时他把手伸进了外套里，默默地拿出了几张照片。

那一瞬间青峰觉得自己的喉咙像是被什么掐住了一样，虽然他还没看到那些照片到底拍到了什么，可他已经有预感了。

“这些，是我前几天收到的，它们来自某一位跟我们公司合作还算密切的记者。因为我们之间的交情，所以他没有把照片直接公开而是先寄过来我们公司。”陈勇志说着把手里的照片递给一旁的林暐哲，有些疑惑的林暐哲先是看了一眼明显不自在的青峰，然后才接过照片，但很快他就知道这到底是怎么一回事了。

照片里的场景是台北市某个普通的角落，一个稍高的戴着帽子的男生搭着另一个稍矮一点的戴着黑框眼镜的男生的肩膀走在人群中。两人一路走一路交谈，看着本来也没什么，可在后面几张照片里他们在一家人有些多的面店前停了下来。借着一旁电灯柱和身边人群的掩护，两人站得显然有点过于贴近了，到最后个子较高的男生似乎还低下头亲了另一个男生一下。尽管两人的脸被电灯柱遮住了一些，但对于八卦新闻来说这样的尺度已经足够了。

林暐哲有些惊讶地看着最后几张照片，忍不住看向眼神已经开始闪躲的青峰，一边把照片递给他，一边问道：“里面的人，是你吗？”

青峰接过照片看了一眼便忍不住移开视线，他不知道自己能说什么，就只能点了点头。

陈勇志闭上眼吸了一口气，伸手拿回照片，解释道：“照片是在一个多星期拍的，戴帽子那人是谁我想我就不用说明了。这次我带着它们过来不是想当坏人，也没有要威胁你们的意思。可是……暐哲你应该懂我，五月天对我来说就像苏打绿对你来说，为了他们这次的巡演我们做了很多的筹备工作，我不想让一些，跟音乐无关的新闻影响他们……而且我们彼此都处于一个刚起步的重要阶段，很多一些外界的言论和评价都会影响到我们日后的发展。再加上他们又对，不管是青峰还是阿信……各自都有很多的猜测。虽然大家从来没有把他们联系到一起去，但……”

陈勇志说着叹了口气，像是也不知道该怎么说下去，只能拍拍林暐哲的肩膀。林暐哲闭上眼吸了一口气，神情有些复杂地看着一旁的青峰，但很快又转回来问陈勇志：“照片的事还有其他人知道吗？”

“没有了，底片现在都在记者的手上，但我有把握这些照片不会曝光。可是我挡得了一次，挡不了第二次。”

林暐哲点点头表示理解，而站在一旁的青峰觉得自己有点晕。或许他早就预料到会有这样的一天的到来，他只是没有想到会是今天，也没有想到自己原来并没有做好应对的准备。还握在手里的手机似乎被他捏得有些变形，那突然振动起来的酥麻让他一瞬无措地丢掉了手中的东西。落在地上的电话还在坚持不懈地震动着，印在屏幕中央的两个规整的黑体字显眼得让青峰不忍直视。

林暐哲看着青峰这副惊慌失措的模样心里也不好受，可是他能怎么办，有些时候，有些事情，你就必须得身不由己。

“我们会处理这件事的。”林暐哲对着陈勇志承诺道。对方感激地点点头，回以林暐哲一个信任的目光，并由衷地向他道谢。

陈勇志离开后，青峰终于忍不住闭上眼无力地贴着墙蹲坐在地上。林暐哲叹了一口气，也跟着在他面前蹲下，几番想要说点什么，却又不知道该如何开口。

“现实……有时候就是这样。”林暐哲抓着脑袋试图开解青峰，“你想到得到一样东西，就必须要放弃另一样东西……”

青峰有些无助地抬起眼看着林暐哲，然后又咬着嘴唇不甘心地低下了头。

林暐哲皱着眉于心不忍地看着他，但也只能狠下心来拍拍他的肩膀，道：“接电话吧，把该说的好好说清楚。”

青峰闻言用力地把自己缩成了一团，像是想要逃避这一切。他该怎么办？他可以怎么办？他还能怎么办？他不在乎自己被外界的人如何评论，可他在乎他。

林暐哲的脚步声逐渐离他远去，青峰从臂弯里抬起脸，拿起那只躺在地上的电话在最后一秒按下了接听键。

“对不起。”青峰努力控制住自己不要去听电话那头的人在说什么，也不要去管他有什么反应，强迫自己像录音机一样清晰地把要说的话一字一句全部说清楚。

“我们到此为止吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

“嗨，阿信——”在公司和其他员工相处的时候，阿信总是以平易近人著称。然而今天这位总是会和工作人员主动打招呼的大男孩却无视了迎面走来的这个女生，大步地从她身边跨过往走廊尽头的行政办公室前进。

从没见过阿信这个样子的员工有点一头雾水。这是怎么了？出什么大事了吗？

而这时艾姐正好从办公室里走出来，和阿信撞了个正着。“欸，阿信你怎么上来了？”很少在行政办公楼层看到阿信的艾姐有些好奇地拉住了阿信的手，但没想到对方的心思完全没放在她身上。

“勇志哥在吗？”

“勇志？他刚从美国回来——欸阿信？”艾姐惊讶地看着阿信拨开他的手大步走向行政办公室，连门都没敲就直接推门进去。被阿信这有些反常的表现吓到的艾姐连忙回头跟上，而办公室里的陈勇志则是被突然闯进来的阿信吓了一跳，微微有些不满地皱眉看着他。

“有什么事吗？”陈勇志问道。

“十年前那些照片你还留着吗？”阿信单刀直入道。

“什么照片？”一旁有点摸不着头脑的艾姐下意识问道，办公桌后的陈勇志看起来也有点没反应过来，但很快他就想起来了什么，脸上的表情也跟着有了变化。

“2007年11月前后记者跟拍我的照片。”把这一切都看在眼里的阿信抿了抿嘴唇，无法避免地用上了一点质问的语气道，“你应该还记得吧？”

陈勇志闻言坐正了身体，接着又忍不住站了起来，直视着阿信的双眼反问道：“谁告诉你这件事的？”

“等一下，你们在说什么？”

“小艾，把门关上。”陈勇志没有回答艾姐的疑问，只是吩咐道。

艾姐皱着眉狐疑地看着两人，但还是听话地把门关上了。

“你从哪里知道这件事的？”门关上后，陈勇志严肃地看着阿信又问了一次，那语气听着就像是父亲在给儿子训话一样，“不会是吴青峰告诉你的吧？”

听到青峰名字的那一瞬间，阿信觉得自己的心仿佛用力地抽了一下，但他还是极力控制着自己不要做出其他的表情，并尽可能冷静地回道：“他现在是我的助理你不知道吗？”

“你说什么！？”陈勇志惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，一旁的艾姐见状连忙解释道：

“这件事是我负责的。你也知道同居那事闹得没完没了有多烦，我就给他换了助理，正好青峰投了简历想过来学习，我就同意了。这有什么问题吗，你们到底在说什么？”

“我们……”陈勇志一时半刻说不清楚，只好瞪着阿信，“你这算什么，来兴师问罪吗？”

“我只是想知道真相。”阿信咬牙道。

“都已经十年了，就让这件事结束了不行吗？”

“不行。”阿信几乎想都不想就回绝道。

“你！”陈勇志被他气得语塞，而一旁的艾姐也听得越来越懵，越来越烦躁。

“你们到底在说什么！来个人给我解释一下行吗！”艾姐说着先是看向了阿信，“阿信，你到底在说什么照片。”

“你自己问他啊。”阿信咬着牙像是赌气一样道。

“你——”很少遇到这样的阿信的艾姐有点无语，只能转去看陈勇志，“到底怎么回事！”

陈勇志闻言不耐烦用鼻子叹了口气，转身从保险柜里拿出一份档案袋扔在桌子上，没好气道：“你自己看。”

艾姐皱着眉不解又不满地扫了两人一眼，犹豫地拿起那个档案袋把手伸了进去——里面都是照片。

“这都是什么啊……”艾姐说着随意地翻起了手里的照片，然而看到一半的时候她就意识到不对劲了，再接着往下翻时她都已经忍不住张开了嘴抬眼看向一旁沉默的阿信。

“你知道我花了多少心思才压下这些照片没让它们出现在八卦版的头条吗。”陈勇志看着阿信一字一句道。

“你做了什么？”艾姐忍不住问道。

“他去找了吴青峰和林暐哲。”阿信接话道。

“对。”陈勇志大方承认道，“大家都是成年人，都知道该怎么处理才能达成两全其美的结果。你看你们分开之后，各自的发展不也挺好的吗？这些照片没有曝光，你们不需要面对社会公众和歌迷的指指点点，这些年也没有人再拍到类似的照片，这有什么不好吗？”

“那你为什么不把这件事告诉我？”阿信反问道，“你是觉得我会反对你的决定吗？”

“你不会吗？”陈勇志毫不客气道，“我当时只是不想让无关紧要的事情打扰你，你那时候要顾演唱会已经忙不过来了。”

“你说谎！”“阿信！”艾姐拉住有些激动的阿信劝道。

阿信瞪着面前的陈勇志，努力地控制住自己情绪，可说出来的话听着还是有些咬牙切齿：“十年，就因为你，他一声不吭地走了十年，我生他的气生了十年。”

“那说明吴青峰比你成熟！”“勇志！”艾姐瞪着办公桌后的友人喝止道。

陈勇志闭上眼用力地吸了一口气，转过头来看着阿信，劝道：“都已经十年了，你再来说这些有用吗？过去的事情就让它翻篇不行吗？难道你们还打算公开复合吗！”

“我不是这个意思——”

“既然你没有这个意思那我们就不要再讨论这个问题了！”陈勇志不耐烦地挥了挥手道，“小艾，你把青峰的合约解了，再给他找个助理。”

“不用你说我也知——”艾姐一脸心累地应道，却没想到会被阿信突然打断。

“还来得及吗？”阿信冷着脸不平不淡地冒出这么一句话。

陈勇志闻言看向阿信，忍不住问：“你什么意思？”

“表妹再过两天就要调职了，你们还来得及找新的人顶上吗？”阿信坐在椅子上看着陈勇志，面无表情地诉说着事实。

“来不及也要换。”陈勇志态度坚决道。

“这个月的行程都是满的，那么多演唱会开幕式你们打算都交给我自己来处理吗？”

“你——”陈勇志语塞，因为他知道阿信说得有道理，公司不可能让他一个人负责这么多的事情，但他若不坚持自己的立场他又一时气不过。

不过阿信看起来似乎没有打算留给他第二个选择，他一声不吭地站起身来夺过艾姐手中的照片塞进档案袋，用吩咐一般的口气道：“人就别换了，这个助理我用习惯了。”说着他把档案袋封好拿在手里，转身就带着它们离开了办公室。

“陈信宏你什么意思！你把照片放下！”“好了别喊了！”艾姐大声打断道，不满地瞪了陈勇志一眼后头疼地在办公椅上坐了下来。

“你瞪我干什么。”同样憋了一肚子气的陈勇志也不满地坐了下来，“你也要跟着他一起闹吗？”

“你给我闭嘴！”艾姐没好气道，“这件事你为什么不跟我说，你为什么不跟我说！”

“你们那个时候忙巡回忙得焦头烂额，你让我怎么跟你说？”陈勇志用手背拍打着手心一脸气不过的样子道。

艾姐闻言忍不住地用鼻子哼了一声，疲累地揉了揉自己的太阳穴。

“勇志，这次真的是你做错了。”艾姐说着叹了口气，“我现在终于知道那个时候阿信为什么突然就不在状态，每天烦躁地就想要回台北，录音也录不好，彩排也彩不下去，在舞台上和别人谈笑的模样看起来比僵尸的脸还要狰狞一百倍。”

“这能怪我吗，那你说我该怎么办？”陈勇志摊手道。没有人想要去管别人的感情事，拆散一对情侣这种事他也不乐意做，可是他能怎么办？当年的相信音乐才刚刚起步，而媒体对于五月天毅然退出滚石和他们合作的这个决定十分不看好，多少人就在那里等着看笑话，所以他别无选择，只能用尽一切手段把所有可能伤害到他们和公司的负面新闻压下去。

“但你至少该让他知道原因啊。”艾姐叹息道，“你想想看，如果你是他，突然有一天不明所以地失去了自己的另一半，你会有什么感受？”

“那是吴青峰自己没跟他说清楚。”陈勇志赌气道。

“你让他怎么说清楚？这种事他们自己能说得清楚吗？”艾姐忍不住反驳道。

陈勇志一时无语，只能烦躁地叹了一口气：“都十年了，他们就不能把这件事放下吗？”

“感情这种事是说放就能放的吗？”

“那我们就由着他们旧情复燃？”

艾姐闻言也忍不住叹了一声，有些无奈道：“十年了，如果他们真的还对对方有感情，你觉得是我们想阻止就能阻止的吗？”

陈勇志闻言挫败地用手抹了抹脸，觉得自己前半辈子叹过的气加起来都没有那刚刚几分钟里的多。其实他不是不能理解阿信的心情，可有的时候，你既然做了艺人这一行，有些东西就是你必须要去承受和失去的。

“那现在你打算怎么办？”

“顺其自然吧，我看阿信现在还没有那方面的打算。”艾姐道。

“那万一哪天他有了呢？”陈勇志还是忍不住道。

“哈，那你就该庆幸还好平权运动成功了。”艾姐皮笑肉不笑道，听得陈勇志忍不住翻了个白眼，但到底没再说什么——该做的不该做的他都已经做了，此刻实在是没辙了，而且说句真心话，他也不想再管这件事了。

这一边办公室里的两人总算达成了初步共识，另一边拿着档案袋回到楼下的阿信刚走进练团室就被一旁的怪兽叫住了。还没从楼上那一番争吵中完全走出来的阿信听到自己名字的瞬间下意识地抓住了手里的袋子，转向怪兽的身子也变得有些僵硬。

“你刚去哪了？”怪兽有些好奇地看着阿信手里的袋子，但见对方一脸不自在的样子就没有继续追问，“青峰刚刚在找你，好像有什么跟音乐派对有关的事要你说……”说着怪兽就转头看向一旁，却发现刚刚还在的青峰不见了，“欸刚人还在的……”于是便大喊道，“青峰，阿信来了！”

“噢好，等我说完这个电话！”这时一个声音从外侧的走廊那边传了过来。还没习惯在公司里听到青峰声音的阿信有些晃神，一直到青峰拿着资料走到他面前开始跟他报告SR十周年音乐派对的曲目表时才慢慢地回过神来。

“……到时候因为有网路直播所以整体被分了上下两部分，中间是庆生的环节做直播的ending……你有在听吗？”意识到阿信有些心不在焉的青峰忍不住打断道。

“上半场直播嘛，我知道了，你到时候再跟我提一嘴就好。”被说破的阿信下意识地摸了摸鼻子，但还是冷静地回答道。

“好。”青峰还是有些担心地看着似乎很疲累的阿信，但终究没有多嘴只是在行程表上写下了提醒的字句。这时他不经意地撇见了阿信手里的档案袋，一时好奇道：“这是什么？”

阿信低头看了一眼已经被自己捏皱了的袋子，这才后知后觉地松开手抚平了一下上面的皱褶，同时忍不住开始反思自己刚才在楼上的冲动。他其实并不是想要去责备谁，他只是想要知道真相，想要知道在十年前到底都发生了什么，他只是……阿信用鼻子叹了口气，把手里的档案袋交给青峰。

“十年前的照片。”阿信小声地对青峰道，并没有错过对方脸上那一瞬僵住了的表情，“放我包里，记得收好。”

“哦……哦。”没想到档案袋里装着那些照片的青峰有些笨拙地接过了袋子，他按照阿信的吩咐把东西收好在他的包包里，并没有去看里面的东西。然而在接下来的一天工作里他都忍不住去想为什么这些照片会在阿信手里，他难道去找公司高层谈话了么？

得不到答案又不能直接去问的青峰被自己那天生就爱多想的性格闹得有些心烦，他闭着眼坐在休息室的角落里强迫自己冷静下来，但太多太多的念头在他脑海里不停地盘旋，让他有些抵不住诱惑地拉开了阿信的包包，把那个档案袋拿了出来。

现在已经是深夜，公司里的人几乎都走光了，这一层就还剩他在等阿信。没有外人在，他看一下……没关系吧。

青峰想着还是打开了档案袋，借着走廊外面投进来的光翻开了那些照片。那一刻，他发现他以为自己已经忘记了的记忆原来并没有消失，只是一直被他藏在了最深处刻意去无视而已。而如今，看着这些熟悉的照片，那些让他想笑更想哭的画面就像是看电影一样一幕接着一幕在他眼前串演起来。


	6. Chapter 6

十月底的气温不冷不热，但在太阳下山开始起风之后，还是会让人想要打哆嗦。不过如果走在热闹的街上，身边又有一个高大的身躯可以依靠的时候，这个冬天感觉起来也没那么冷了。

阿信刚刚结束了一场演唱会回到台北，然而这个明明就睡眠严重不足的家伙并没有乖乖地待在家里好好休息，而是拉着青峰跑到大街上去，迷之兴奋地像个第一次出来逛街的孩子一样，还一边走一边到处张望着，弄得青峰有点一头雾水。

“你要干嘛啦？”青峰皱着眉像是抱怨又像是在责备地问道，不加掩饰的担忧目光一直锁定在阿信疲惫的黑眼圈上没有移开过。

“我想吃面，我们去吃面吧。”并没有留意到青峰那有些心疼的眼神的阿信勾着嘴角四处寻找着面店，十足十一个大小孩的模样。

“吃面回家吃啦，这我还是会做的。”实在是担心阿信身体的青峰说着就想掉头往回走，一旁的阿信见状连忙用手搂住青峰的肩膀把他带进怀里。

“我没这么累啦。”阿信讨好地笑道，并强硬地搂着一脸不情愿的青峰继续往前走，“先吃面，吃完我立刻回去睡觉。”

“你说的哦。”青峰指着阿信的脸颊强调道，一脸“敢骗我你就死定了”的样子，“那就赶快吃吧，前面不就有一家吗。”

“那家都没有人欸，一定不好吃。”阿信嫌弃地扁了扁嘴，拉着青峰绕开了那家店，然后又好奇地继续张望。这时，一个穿着附中校服的男生从他们身边经过，阿信的视线不由自主地被他吸引了过去，紧接着心血来潮地对青峰道：“欸我们回附中好不好！我知道那里有一家超赞的面线。”

“回附中？”青峰惊讶地看着阿信，“你疯了哦，从这边过去要半个小时欸！”

“哪有，不就是前面转个弯过去就是了吗？”阿信不解道。

“转你的头啦，附中在反方向好不好！”

“欸？”阿信愣了一下，又再仔细地看了一下路牌，“欸，好像是哦……”

“开演唱会开傻了吧你。”青峰嫌弃地翻了个白眼继续往前走，阿信连忙跟上一把将人搂进怀里，讨好地亲了一下他的头发。

“开演唱会很累的嘛。”

“累还到处乱逛，活该。”青峰小声地嘟囔着责备道，但阿信知道这人其实是在心疼他，便没再回嘴，只是轻轻用手帮他拨开被风吹乱的刘海。而这时他们总算见到了一家热闹的面馆，阿信便心满意足地拉着青峰来到队伍的最后面，乖乖地排起了队来。

“你现在彩排累不累？”在等待的过程中，阿信放任自己放松地搂着青峰靠在他身上，享受着青峰那瘦小但却并不虚弱的身子支撑着他的美妙感觉。

“还行吧，但就是……总是会出错，会有很多问题。”青峰说着就想起这几天的练团状况，第一次举办这种大型演唱会的他们从来没尝试过这么密集又困难的彩排，大量的新编曲和复杂流程让他们背得昏头转向。再加上他之前为了拉票对观众做了那么多承诺，如今要好好地兑现诺言他就必须要比其他人付出更多的努力和时间去学习新的乐器及技能。

“加油吧，你们一定没问题的。”阿信说着揉了揉青峰的头发，“吉他练得怎么样？要不要我来教你？”

“你？还是算了吧。”青峰轻笑道。

“欸，我的吉他也不错好吗。”阿信不满道。

“可是你会弹我们的歌吗？”青峰挑眉问。

“第一张专辑的我会啊！嗯……第二张的也会一点。”

“我要唱新歌啦。”

“……切。”挫败的阿信立刻化身巨型趴趴熊靠在了青峰的身上，垂下的双手自然而然地搂住了他的腰，再顺势摸了一把，“你瘦了。”

“还好啦。”青峰微微仰起头靠在阿信的肩上，看着他的侧脸问道，“你这次回来待多久？”

“三天。”阿信轻声回道，“然后我一个月后会再回来。”

“这么短哦……”青峰转头看向天空，像是有些不舍得地握住了阿信的手，“我还想让你来看演唱会呢。”

“以后会有机会的。”阿信低头亲了亲青峰的额头，随后松开双手扶着青峰的肩膀把他推到老板面前让他去买面。因为店里人实在太多，两人便把面打包带走了。而走到一半的时候两人发现似乎有记者尾随，便各自分开甩掉记者再先后回家。然而那时他们并不知道被他们甩掉的记者已经跟了他们一个晚上，也不知道这是他们在一起的最后一个晚上。

青峰看着照片里对视着微笑的两人，突然觉得鼻子有点儿酸。他们曾经靠得这么近，现在却隔得这么远。而过去的那些美好，怕是再也不会回到他们之间了。

“你在看什么？”突然响起的人声让青峰心虚地收起了照片，但被拆开的档案袋就放在他的腿边出卖了他。

“不是让你把照片收好吗？”阿信微微皱眉道，似乎有些不满。

“现在又没其他人在。”青峰嘟囔了一句把照片拿出来当回档案袋里，但在封口时又突然想起了什么，忍不住问，“你看过这些照片吗？”

阿信收拾东西的手顿了一下，接着又装作什么都没发生一样转过身去穿外套，回道：“没有。”他说完停顿了一下，补充道，“我也不打算看。”

青峰拿着档案袋的手不由自主地紧了紧，一丝苦涩在他的舌根泛开而他努力把它当作是自己的错觉。胶带被撕开的声音在安静的房间里显得特别突兀，没有预料到这个的阿信有些好奇地回头，有些惊讶地看着青峰如何把那个档案袋叠成了小方块然后又用透明胶带把它缠了好几个圈。

“你在干嘛？”

“帮你把照片收好啊，这样小小的比较好收，反正你也不打算看了。”

“你——”阿信欲言又止地看着青峰，对方那听着有点委屈，像是在闹脾气又像是在报复抗议的语气让他有些无所适从，“好了别缠了。你回去吧。后天飞北京，你明天就别来公司了，去收拾行李吧。”

“嗯。”青峰轻轻地应了一声，把照片塞在阿信手里后就拿着自己的包起身离开。

阿信看着手中那变得有些沉甸甸的照片，有些无力地叹了口气尔后坐在了一旁的沙发上。他本来以为自己已经放下了这一段过去，这几天里他努力克制着自己不要去探究青峰为什么要回来，此刻他也努力克制着自己不要去翻看这些照片。但是他的自制力却好像正在逐渐减弱，沉寂了许久的心也因为不知名的情绪变得躁动起来。

他这是怎么了？

阿信有些疲累地揉了揉酸痛的眉心，放在手边的档案袋因为包裹着胶带而在台灯下反射着光，看起来就好像一份包装简陋的礼物，明明外表如此地让人嫌弃，却叫人始终抵挡不住那想要拆开它的冲动。阿信咬着牙做着最后的挣扎，然而到底控制不住自己拿起一旁的美工刀划开了那些胶带，将皱褶的档案袋撕开，拿出了里面的照片。

站在十字路口的红绿灯旁，两人背对着记者做了一个简单的道别后就各自分开了。阿信拎着手里的塑料袋穿过马路，一边听着身后的脚步声，一边计划着甩人路线。对于经验丰富的他来说，摆脱记者并非难事，只是这一来一回耗费了他不少的时间，等他终于到家的时候，手里的面早就已经凉透了。

“我回来了……”肚子饿得直打鼓的阿信一脸垂头丧气地开门进屋，却没料到一股诱人的香气居然从餐桌那边飘了过来。意外的他有些好奇地抬起头朝厨房看过去，立刻放下手里的打包袋大步朝端着一锅面条走出来的青峰冲了过去，亲昵地从身后抱住他不安分地亲了好几口，“宝贝你好棒哦。”

“少给我乱叫。”青峰不客气用手肘顶了一下阿信的腰，“快吃吧。”

“一起吃。”阿信说着就走进厨房拿出来碗筷，相当贴心地给青峰先盛了一大碗，然后再往自己碗里夹面条。不过青峰其实不是特别饿，所以他很悠闲地一手托着腮一手夹起碗里的面吹凉，眼睛则宠溺地看着对面吃得狼吞虎咽的陈某人。

“好吃吗？”青峰有些故意地笑问，而对面的人也相当配合地大声回道：“超级好吃！”但其实两人都知道这就是一锅再普通不过的青菜鸡蛋面而已。

曾经的快乐和满足在那时原来如此简单，现在的阿信却不再记得自己有多久没有这样开怀地笑过，放肆地吃过，大胆地爱过。十年来的独自一人让他学会如何武装自己和保护自己，但是渐渐地他也因此失去了爱与被爱的能力。这些年不断地有人试图靠近他温暖他，然而他只懂得一味地逃避和抵抗。如今身边的人都已经成家，只剩他还孑然一人，仿佛注定要孤独终老。

但曾经的他并不是这样只懂得退缩的。十年前吴青峰刚走的时候，他也试过疯狂地去挽留他，他甚至在回台北之后的第一时间就跑到他的录音室去抓人。可是青峰太会躲，不管他怎么找，仿佛就算他翻遍全台湾的每一个角落，他都抓不住他的一个影子。他失望了，他绝望了。于是渐渐地，他在不知不觉中也学会了封闭自己，逃避一切。然而这时候的青峰，却仿佛是当年的他，一而再，再而三地闯入他的世界里，似乎想要打破他的心墙，把曾经的那个他再度曝光在世界的面前。

而在这期间，差点让阿信心防崩塌了的，就是2013年的那首《我好想你》。虽然已经是四年前的事了，但阿信依然清晰地记得，当他接到电话的时候，他正在北京的一家酒店里准备着第二天的工作。这个电话来的时间很奇怪——凌晨的三点多，没有任何标注的陌生号码打进了他的手机里。而当他狐疑地把电话接起来的时候，那边没有人在说话，只有一些模糊的破碎的抽泣的声音。他皱着眉有些好奇又有些害怕地听着，握着电话的手在不知不觉中变得越来越用力，直到他终于意识到打来的人是谁。

“我好想你。”青峰用他那哭得沙哑的嗓子在电话的那头颤抖地说着，像是在发酒疯，又像是在梦呓，他也许甚至都没有意识到自己在做什么，就只是一直不断地重复着同一句话，“我好想你，我好想你，我好想你。”

电话这头的阿信愣住了，他不知道自己应该有什么回应，他只感觉到自己全身的肌肉在那一瞬间都僵硬了，紧接着一种让他害怕的冲动让他不受控制地颤抖了起来。但就在他正要开口想说点什么的，电话却突然断了。那一刻，就好像有谁突然用力地掐住了他的脖子让他感到一阵窒息。阿信瞪着眼睛有些无措地看着墙壁，僵硬地拿下手机盯着那个陌生来电，过了许久才意识到这就是那个被他删了六年的电话号码。紧接着，一股强烈的情绪波动从他的脚底猛地涌上他的头顶，让他失控地大叫了出来。

在那晚过去一段时间之后，阿信才从玛莎那里听说吴青峰这一次在录新专辑的时候崩溃大哭，据说当时把林暐哲吓了一大跳，后来馨仪赶到录音室去安抚也没起到什么作用。吴青峰就像个疯子一样把自己锁在房间里大哭了一整晚，好不容易在凌晨安静了下来，接着第二天下午才恢复过来把歌录完。当时在谈这件事的时候，他们五人正在酒店的餐厅里吃早餐，玛莎说完后不知道是谁问了一句那首歌叫什么名字，而玛莎的回答则让阿信瞬间脱力丢掉了手里的叉子。

“我好想你。听说还是这一次的主打歌。”

“！？”

“我去，你这么激动干嘛？”坐在阿信身边的怪兽被吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地替他接住掉出饭桌的叉子还给他。

“手滑而已。”阿信很快就恢复了自己的面无表情，快速地解决了早餐先行离开到外面的花园里去透气。他用力地深呼吸着想让自己冷静下来，但狂跳的心脏却一直无法平静。而之后等阿信无意中在电视上看到歌词的时候，他差点就忍不住一个电话打过去让林暐哲销歌。这样直白露骨的歌词，吴青峰，你是真的疯了吗？这样的歌不能写也不能唱更加不能用来发唱片，这样的道理到今天你还是不懂吗？果然在那之后，青峰在录歌时崩溃大哭的事传了出去，公众也越发好奇歌词里的“你”指的是谁。虽然青峰守口如瓶，但外界的猜测却一直没停，哪怕后来他已经开始引导舆论不要再纠结于这个字的具体含义，也已经为时过晚。

只是好在观众的八卦心随着时间的推移一点一点地消失了，如今也不会再有人追问答案。而且青峰现在已经可以在舞台上安然地演唱这首歌曲，仿佛那天晚上那个没头没尾的电话不曾存在过一样。只是两人心里都明白，发生过的事情不会消失，即使他们从此闭口不谈。


	7. Chapter 7

晚上九点半，青峰带着行李拿着钥匙站在阿信的家门，伸出的手悬在半空中，像是有点不知道该干嘛的样子。其实，他今晚是要来帮阿信收拾行李的，而因为以往他和阿翔相处的习惯里，一般都是阿翔在前一天晚上直接带着自己的行李来到他家住一晚，两人第二天再一起去公司，所以在家收拾行李的时候，青峰就自然而然地按照自己的习惯拖着行李箱来到阿信家。但在进门之前他才猛地意识到自己从来没考虑过阿信和他助理的习惯，所以整个人愣在了门口不知道该不该进去。

可是他又不能这么一直呆站着不动，毕竟他这个模样万一被周边的邻居看到了，说不定又会闹出什么不必要的麻烦来。于是，青峰在心里考虑了一下，决定还是先按个门铃看看情况。其实平时这个时候，阿信要不就还在公司，要不就在录音室，今天是因为情况特殊所以才早回家了。然而让人感到不确定的是，在门铃声消失了好一阵之后，屋子里依然没有动静。疑惑的青峰盯着面前的木门，犹豫了一下还是再多按了几下门铃。可是一分钟过去了，屋子里依然没有回应。

还没回来吗？青峰想着握紧了口袋里的钥匙，心里同时有两个声音在大声争吵着他该不该直接开门进屋。那如同鞭炮在耳边炸响一样吵闹的思绪让青峰完全无法思考，以至于他最后只能破罐破摔地拿出手机直接给阿信打了个电话，却没料到就在他手指按下通话键的一瞬间，面前的门就被打开了。

眼疾手快的青峰连忙结束了通话把手机收起来，注意到他这个动作的阿信有些好奇地看了看他的手，但也没说什么，只是侧身让开一条道让他进门。

“我刚在洗澡。”阿信解释了一下自己刚刚为什么没来开门，青峰这才注意到他的头发还在滴水，“你不是有钥匙吗，下次直接开门进来就好了。”

“哦。”青峰点了点头，把行李放在一边后站在客厅左右看了看，依然像上次来的时候那样有点不知道自己接下来该干嘛。阿信的家很整齐也很干净，但并不是因为那种经常整理而出现的整洁，而是因为东西几乎没有被动过所以一直保持着原样罢了，因此看得出来阿信其实不常回家住。

“我房间在那边。”阿信进浴室拿了条毛巾再出来时发现青峰还站在原地没有动，便给他指了个方向然后带着他进屋。

时隔十年再度踏入阿信房间的感觉很难以形容，虽然家具摆设的方位几乎都和以前一样，但房间里已经多了许多青峰陌生的元素——这些年歌迷送的手作整齐地排放在角落的柜子上，和以前不再一样的床单被褥则有些凌乱地堆在床上，而等他打开衣柜，里面的衣服毫无疑问地是清一色的STAYREAL，甚至于连阿信穿来睡觉的也都是自家品牌的瑕疵品。但看着这些衣架，青峰只觉得自己有些心情复杂，尽管他明白阿信一直以SR为荣，可是这些堆满了衣柜的衣服还是给他一种这家伙不管到哪里都会被工作缠住的感觉，即使是在家休息也难逃一劫。

“这次的衣服，你有什么想带的吗？”不过感叹归感叹，该工作的时候还是要好好工作，所以青峰很快就收拾好自己的情绪开始动手给阿信整理衣服，“演出期间的服装公司都已经准备好了，就是一些日常的衣服——要拿STAYREAL的新款吗？”

“嗯。”阿信模糊地应了一声，似乎没太留心听青峰讲话。后者有些好奇地回头，才发现阿信正猫着腰在书桌那边翻找着什么。青峰收拾的动作顿了一下，随后他转头看向另一个地方，一些记忆中的画面便浮现在他的眼前，让他不由自主地朝那个方向走过去，从柜子里拿出了一个吹风机递给阿信。

“你在找这个么？”

阿信闻言回头，有些意外地看着青峰手里的东西。“谢谢。”他轻声说着接过吹风机开始吹头发，青峰回了句“不客气”便回头继续去收拾行李。

房间里一下子就安静了下来，阿信站在镜子前看着身后蹲在地上整理行李箱的青峰，不由自主地就想起了以前他们还住在一起的时候。因为那一段时间他从不让助理到家里来，所以整理行李的事也都是青峰在负责，他则在一旁捣乱或者帮忙。那时候的他，工作还没有现在这样忙；那时候的青峰，也还没有被大众所认识；那时候的他们，上街不需要躲躲藏藏，在没有工作的日子里，一起回附中天台吹风唱歌或者宅在家里看书看电影就是他们最享受的消遣活动。

“衣服我都拿好了，洗漱用品你要带什么——”青峰说着回头看向阿信，不经意地对上了视线的两人一下子都愣了一下。阿信首先反应过来移开视线从镜子面前走开，只丢下一句“我去拿”便大步离开了房间。被独自留下的青峰有些尴尬地站在床边，视线像是完全找不到附着点一样在房间里到处飘走着，直到他看到书桌旁的书柜。以前这里是他们两人共用的，当年他搬走时挪空了近一半的书，而现在那些空位都已经被新的书给填满了。青峰仰着头从最顶层开始一点点地往下看，抱着一丝微弱的期望想要在那些新书里寻找着他曾经也看过的书籍，却无意中在某个角落里找到了一排被紧紧压着的苏打志。

“你在看什么？”偷看被抓包的青峰下意识地转过身来把书藏在背后，但很快他就意识到这样的动作反而更让人怀疑，于是只好诚实地把书从身后拿出来。

“我，呃，就是想看看，你要不要带本书走……”

阿信一边把手里的洗漱包放进行李箱里一边看着青峰，等那人意识到自己找的借口有多蹩脚之后，才慢慢道：“你知道你真的超不会说谎吗？”

被无情戳穿的青峰撇了撇嘴，别过脸去小声道：“也就在你面前而已。”

撒娇一样的语气就像是小猫的爪子挠得阿信心头有点痒，他有些无措地抿了抿嘴唇，强忍住要回应他的冲动抬步朝青峰走过去，把他手里的书接过来放回到书架上。“书就算了，没时间看。”他说着转身往另一边走去，从架子上拿下了一叠像是歌词本的东西收进包里，接着就似乎准备离开的样子，“我还有事要忙，剩下的就交给你了。收拾完了就在这睡吧，明天一起去公司。”

青峰点了点头，目送阿信离开了房间之后才慢慢地恢复了正常，抬步往床边的行李箱走去，继续帮他整理行李。由于这一趟出去的时间很长，尽管大部分的东西都有公司那边的团队准备，但阿信私人要带的物品也还是不少，所以等青峰整理完行李的时候已经凌晨一点多了。而因为前几个月的规律生活过得有点太过滋润，青峰现在还没有完全适应这样三班倒的作息时间。困倦的他打着哈欠从房间里走出来，下意识地想看看阿信在干嘛，却发现他似乎已经在客房睡下了。没料到这个的青峰站在房门口左右看了看，有些不知所措地愣在了走廊。

不是，你把客房睡了，那我睡哪里？

不知道该怎么办的青峰试图寻找第三个可以睡觉的房间，然而只是徒劳。他最后只能尴尬地回到阿信自己的卧室，从柜子里翻出来毛毯和枕头来到客厅，憋屈地窝在沙发上过夜。

有些熟悉的薄荷味混杂着柠檬的清香从柔软的毛毯上飘出，轻柔地将青峰拥抱了起来。他记得这是阿信家用的洗涤剂的味道，他所有的衣服上都会有这种淡淡的味道。以前在阿信每次从他背后抱上来的时候，他都能闻到这股淡淡的清香从他的颈间飘出，那人的体温也会隔着衣服温暖着他，让他不由自主地放松自己依靠在他怀里。而现在，再度被这种熟悉的气息包围的青峰则有一种他像是回到了过去的错觉，仿佛那个人从来就没有离开过。但错觉终归只是错觉，毛毯再柔软舒适也比不上那人的怀抱，这味道再熟悉终究也不会带着那人的体温。突然觉得有点鼻酸的青峰只能把自己缩成一团用毛毯蒙住脑袋，自我催眠一般地对自己说：快睡吧，睡着了就不会再胡思乱想了。


	8. Chapter 8

许久没有在家闻到过食物香味的阿信有些迷糊地从床上坐了起来，还不确定自己到底醒了没有的他略微笨拙地左右看了看，直到枕边的手机闹铃突然响起来时才总算清醒过来。

清晨五点，正处于盛夏的台北此刻已经是阳光灿烂了，只是房间的四周都遮上了厚实的窗帘，只有一些明亮的光从客厅照进走廊再投在他的床尾。依然有些困倦的阿信伸着懒腰打了个哈欠，慵懒地踢着拖鞋走到客厅，就像一只被蜂蜜的香味吸引了的趴趴熊正在迷糊地觅食。

随着他离厨房越来越近，食物的香气也变得越发诱人。而在客厅一角的架子上，CD机旁有一台音乐播放器正播放着有些休闲的爵士乐。磁性的女低音在轻唱着一句阿信没有听过的歌词，那些零碎的字词随着旋律漂浮在空气中，竟把他这个无聊又空洞的房子变得像是电影里才会出现的浪漫场景。

一路走来清醒了不少的阿信安静地靠近了厨房，一声不响地靠在门框上打量着里面那个正在忙碌着的身影。吴青峰是个不擅长做菜的家伙，即使在受过训练之后，他在厨房里忙活的样子也依然有点手忙脚乱。但这其实不是他学不会，而是他的性格造成的。处女座的人总是爱追求完美，这就导致青峰很容易把过多的注意力放在某一件事上而忽略了其他东西。这一点放在做菜上来说，就是容易煎好了鸡蛋烧糊了粥；而如果放在为人处事上来说，就是太容易钻牛角尖。但偏偏许多人看这家伙在台上敢爱敢恨都以为他过得很自由自在，并没有多少人知道他在私底下会如何抓住自己不小心说错的话做错的事而疯狂地自责或向别人道歉。

沉浸在自己的思绪里的阿信没有留意到厨房里的青峰已经忙活完了，所以当后者端着两个盘子转身的时候，两人都被对方那突然出现在面前的脸吓了一跳。

“你起来啦？”首先反应过来的青峰一边稳住自己辛辛苦苦做的早餐一边道，“你洗漱了吗，我做了点吃的，你先去洗个脸再过来吃早餐吧。”

阿信闻言看向青峰手里端着的两个盘子，反问道：“飞机上不是有早餐吗？”

“那也能叫早餐吗？”青峰一脸嫌弃道，“而且离上飞机还有很久啦，先吃点东西垫垫肚子比较好。呃，不过你要是不想吃就算——”

“我又没说不吃。”阿信打断了青峰的话，随后转身走向洗手间。后者听着他那孩子气的发言忍不住笑了笑，有些得意地端着盘子到客厅摆好。而这时青峰才留意到昨晚他盖的毯子和用的枕头都还堆在沙发上，连忙去洗了个手然后把东西都收拾好。可惜他的动作还是不够快，在把东西拿回阿信房间里的时候，他正好和洗漱完的阿信撞了个正着。

阿信有些疑惑地看着青峰手里的毯子和枕头，然后又看向他身后的沙发，这才明白了什么地问道：“你昨晚在客厅睡的？”

“呃，嗯。”青峰有些尴尬地点了点头。

“为什么不进房睡？”

“你把客房睡了……我总不能睡你的房间吧。”

阿信愣了一下，这才反应过来好像是这么一回事。可是因为他一个人住习惯了，平时根本就没有分什么客房和主卧，客房对于他来说其实就是平时写歌用的房间，累了就直接在里面过夜也是常事，而主卧就像是一个带床的衣帽间。

“都是普通房间而已，你不用在意这么多。”阿信说着从青峰手里接过东西拿进房，并没有注意到后者脸上一瞬皱起的眉头。

“你平时难道都随便让别人睡你的房间吗？”

“什么？”一下子没听明白青峰想问什么的阿信有些好奇地回头道。

“我说——”青峰抿了抿嘴唇，似乎突然犹豫了起来，但还是道，“你以前的助理……你也会让她睡你的房间吗？”

阿信意外地张了张嘴，这才明白青峰想说什么。“我不是那个意思——”他试图解释道，“我不会让助理在我家过夜。不，我的意思是——”但话说到一半，他又觉得这样解释好像哪里不对，可他还没来得及自圆其说，青峰就有些迫不及待地打断了他。

“你不让助理在你家过夜？”青峰提高了音量反问道，那语气很难说是惊讶还是惊喜还是两者皆有。

“我——”阿信张了张嘴却觉得自己现在说什么都不合适，于是随手把东西扔在一边后，转移话题道，“吃早餐吧，要迟到了。”

青峰闻言忍不住笑了起来，他歪着脑袋有些意味深长地盯着阿信，一直到后者有些不自在地回瞪了他一眼才收敛了一下。

“我没别的意思，你别乱想。”阿信低头咬着吐司有些含糊不清地说道。

“我知道。”青峰轻声回道。他真的知道，但还是会忍不住抱有一丝期望，还是会忍不住觉得开心，因为阿信的表现告诉他，不管出于什么原因，自己对他来说也还算是一个特别的存在。而就目前来说，这样就足够了。

——

公司订的机票起飞时间是上午的八点整，并不算宽敞的头等舱里坐满了公司的同事，因此到处都可以听见细微的讨论工作的声音。

青峰和阿信的座位在前排靠近窗边的地方，两人身边坐的基本都是五月天其它的团员及其家属，因此显得他们这一对有点儿与众不同。

“你的位子好像在里面。”青峰看了一眼自己手中的票道，一旁正在放行李的阿信闻言低头，看了一眼自己的票后便弯腰坐进了里面的位子。

从台北飞北京大概只需要四个小时，但对于不太爱坐飞机出远门的青峰来说，每一次在飞机上度过的时光都是漫长而又难熬的，这种让他觉得坐也坐不舒服，躺也躺不习惯的地方总是会让他感到异常疲倦和烦闷。但因为这是青峰第一次和阿信一起坐飞机，难以言喻的新鲜感神奇地冲淡了他对封闭机舱的厌恶，而且阿信的存在也几乎夺走了他全部的注意力，哪怕他并不敢明目张胆地一直盯着对方看。

直到阿信靠在一旁睡着了。

青峰微皱着眉有些心疼地看着他的黑眼圈，在没有任何化妆品掩盖的情况下，他的疲倦就像是被用放大镜放大了好几倍——没有做任何造型的头发软塌塌地趴在他的头上，微长的刘海盖在他的眼前，因此投下的一片阴影更显得他面容憔悴。这时，有乘务人员推着餐车经过。青峰眼疾手快地对她比了个噤声的动作，但阿信还是被身边略微喧闹的人群给吵醒了。

“你要不再睡会儿吧？”看着阿信严重缺乏睡眠的样子，青峰实在是担忧。其实他一直不是很懂这家伙到底干嘛要把自己忙成这样，工作固然重要，但身体才是本钱不对吗？演唱会少开一场又不会死，可这家伙却偏偏要把自己逼到最极限，到底是为了什么？

“没事，我不困。”阿信说着揉了揉眉心，还向乘务人员要了一杯茶。

“等一下。”但青峰突然道，“你要喝就喝这个吧。”他说着从包里拿出一个保温杯，让乘务人员帮忙加了点热水后他就把杯子递给了阿信。

“这是什么？”阿信皱着眉看着杯子里的液体，很显然里面装的并不是水。

“只是普通的茶啦，可以润嗓子的。”

阿信半信半疑地看了青峰一眼，但还是尝试着抿了一口。

“唔——”好苦，“这是中药吗？”

“是有一点药材在里面。你喝就是了，我又不会给你下毒。”

阿信有些不太情愿地扁了扁嘴，又抿了一口后就把盖子拧上，决定还是继续睡觉比较好。青峰有些无奈地看着他这个孩子气的动作，但到底没说什么只是随他去了，反正只要他能够得到休息就好。

飞机在十二点半到达了北京，负责后勤的团队带着众人的行李先到酒店登记住宿，剩下的人一部分跟着运送各种设备的车辆直接来到鸟巢，另一部分则带着乐器和艺人来到了之前预约好的练团室——因为搭建舞台需要24个小时，在此期间整个演出团队需要到别的地方先行排练。

对这一切流程并不陌生的青峰一边听着小肉包在耳边给他重复行程表，一边快速地在表上做着各种笔记，紧接着在阿信他们稍作休息时和其他工作人员一起把整个练团室设置好。因此等阿信他们陆续来到房间里时，看到的就是青峰站在麦克风前熟练地指挥着各位技师调整乐器和音响的模样。

“等一下贝斯的音不准，不，不是这一把，是那一把，二弦的音高了……那个音响的声音麻烦稍微小一点，我站在这边都能听到嗡鸣声出来了……乐谱呢，主唱的乐谱在谁手上，歌单也还没有……来我们每个乐器都走一遍吧，吉他先开始……”

站在练团室中央的青峰看起来就像是一个交响乐团的指挥，刚开始还有些不适应的技师们很快就在他的带领下井井有条地工作了起来，凌乱的练团室也逐渐变得井然有序。第一次见识到这样高效率的准备工作的众人都忍不住有些惊讶，因为他们以前并没有人充当过这样的指挥角色，大家都是凭借着多年来合作的经验和默契一起完成准备工作的。当然这两种方法各有各的优势，他们只是惊叹于青峰在这一瞬间展现出来的领导能力。

“哇塞。”小肉包一脸憧憬地看着青峰，“青峰真的气场一米八。”

“处女座就是不一样，啧，这家伙为什么不是我的助理呢。”玛莎在一旁附和道。

“别看了，他是我的。”阿信下意识地脱口而出，然而这本该是一句开玩笑的话却让他瞬间被自己吓了一跳，以至于玛莎在身后骂的“靠腰咧，这个梗你还要玩几年”的话完全被他无视了。

我的。曾经他也有这样对青峰说过，甚至还想过要把这样的宣示告诉全世界。可是后来，或许是现实让他们长大了，也让他们变得软弱学会退缩，曾经热烈的感情也只能随之无疾而终。十年前的那件事，其实并不都是吴青峰一个人的责任。陈信宏自己明白，他当初之所以追不回这个人，根本就在于他自己也认输了，他也和青峰一样，最终选择了退避。

只是时过境迁，当初最先放手的人似乎找回了最初的勇气——向来不善于主动的青峰破天荒地第一次选择靠近他接触他，可是他却还停留在原地。是因为他已经放下这段感情了吗，还是说他还没做好准备，抑或是他还没有那个胆量和勇气重新开始？

阿信想不明白，他也没有时间去想明白。堆在身边的事情太多，工作太忙，他的生活已经快要变成那一句“活着只是吃饭喝水”的歌词，实在分不出更多的心思来整理这些纷扰的心绪。所以曾经他也想过就此作罢，明确地拒绝吴青峰两人从此彻底一刀两断。但另一方面，他却又无法自控地享受着这人重新回到身边陪伴他的感觉，并开始无意识地回应对方的亲近，甚至于逐渐产生一种不愿让他离开的念头。

被自己这样矛盾的行为扰得头疼的阿信下意识地捏了捏眉心，走近青峰的脚步也变得有些拖沓起来。

“好了吗？”阿信努力调整着自己的心绪来到青峰身旁，毕竟现在是工作时间，他不能让自己的情绪扰乱了大家的节奏。

“啊，好了。”青峰回头看了阿信一眼，然后给他调整麦克风的高度。

“我自己来吧。”阿信说着有些不自然地移开视线，随后扶着麦架在一旁的椅子上坐下，一边看着谱架上的歌单和乐谱一边调整麦克风的高度，总算慢慢地进入了工作状态。

“我去给你倒水。”青峰说着拿起一旁的杯子到外面给阿信备了一壶凉水和一壶温水，另外还不忘把今天在飞机上的那壶茶重新泡上。其实他也知道这玩意不好喝，但确实它润嗓护嗓的能力是一流的，平时他自己只要有长时间连续演出时，都是靠这个茶来维持嗓音的清澈度，而像阿信这样每一周都有大型演唱会的，真的是天天当水喝都不也过。

不过陈信宏这家伙就是挑嘴，明明都一把岁数的人了，不爱吃苦的就是不爱吃。所以为了让他愿意把茶喝下去，青峰只能尽可能把它冲淡一点，另外再备一些清甜的含片给他，简直就像是在哄小孩子吃药一样。

“先把茶喝了。”把杯子送回给阿信的时候，青峰忍不住叮嘱道，“别把嗓子唱坏了。”

阿信不轻不重地嗯了一声，从青峰手里接过那个白色的保温杯。还残留在杯子上的体温温暖着他的手心，那人不加掩饰的直视更是让阿信觉得身体有些发烫。永远无法习惯被人这样盯着看的阿信有些不满地看了青峰一眼，只能乖乖地拧开瓶盖喝了一大口茶，然后才把瓶子重新盖上放在一旁。

青峰满意地笑了笑，这才转身离开练团室，把舞台交给阿信。

阿信看着青峰的背影忍不住叹了口气，然而不知道是不是他的错觉，弥漫在舌根处的苦涩开始慢慢地回甘，有些干涩的喉咙也变得湿润了起来。疑惑的阿信挑眉看着手边的保温杯，忍不住想也许这杯茶也没那么难喝。


	9. Chapter 9

“来，所有人集合一下……”

一整天的彩排结束后，时间已经将近晚上十点。但因为明天就是正式的演唱会，所以此刻谁也不敢松懈，尽管这已经不是他们第一次登上鸟巢的舞台了。

“刚才那边来消息确定舞台可以在明天早上八点搭好，所以我们所有人七点半在后台集中，九点正式开始彩排。这一次的演唱会连开两天，大家今晚回去就好好休息养好体力吧，解散！”小肉包手掌一拍，聚集起来的众人便各自四下散开继续收拾东西。一心想着能让阿信早点回去的青峰小跑着来到沙发旁快速地把各种零碎的物品收进背包，又仔细地在房间里绕了一圈确定没有遗漏后，便抓着包背在肩上来到阿信面前示意他可以走了。

“你收拾完了？”惊讶于青峰的速度的阿信下意识道。

“嗯，东西不多，我都检查过了。”青峰回道，“现在很晚了，明天还要早起，你早点回去休息吧。”但说着说着，青峰就意识到阿信的心思好像不在他身上了，他好奇顺着他的视线看过去，只见怪兽他们都还在收拾，于是就有些不确定地问，“你们是一辆车一起走吗？”

“不，我们自己有车。”阿信说着收回了视线，低头拿出手机看了一下时间。

“那我们走吗？

“走吧。”阿信把手机放回口袋，对着不远处的团员和艾姐打了一声招呼，“艾姐，我们先回去了。”

“行，车子就在外面等着，回去好好休息吧。”艾姐回头对着两人道。

得到许可的两人于是转身离开，一路上阿信不停地拿出帽子口罩之类的东西往头上戴，毕竟虽然公司的保密工作做得很好，可五月天的狂热粉丝实在不少，另外还有一些收到风声的记者也常会在他们练团或下榻的酒店门口堵人，所以久而久之，阿信已经习惯了出门就全副武装的打扮了。

“戴上。”

“呃？”青峰看着被突然递过来的墨镜盒愣了一下，哪有人大晚上戴墨镜的。

“你想被拍到吗？”阿信言简意赅地说着，顺便把墨镜盒塞进青峰的手里。

“不至于吧……”青峰半信半疑地接过来，但还是听话地拿出墨镜戴在脸上。

“等你明天上了热搜榜的时候你就不会这么想了。”阿信说着推开面前的玻璃门，钻上停在路边的车。青峰紧随其后上车关门，等两人坐稳后司机便开着车带他们前往下榻的酒店。

“阿信，青峰，这是你们的房卡。”车上的工作人员把酒店的房卡递给两人。青峰接过来看了一眼后就想到了什么，对阿信说：“哦对了，我待会可能要先去你的房间放点东西。”

“放吧。”阿信说着闭上眼靠在椅背上休息，青峰见状也就不再和他说话，一直到车子停稳在酒店的停车场里。

为了避免遇到歌迷，众人直接从地下停车场坐电梯来到入住的楼层。他们先从其他工作人员房间里拿到自己的行李，再一起来到阿信的房间。工作了一天的阿信一见到床就迫不及待地丢掉背包躺了上去，柔软又有弹性的床垫托着他的身体，舒适的被褥让他感到一阵放松，因过度劳累而有些酸痛僵硬的肩颈肌肉也总算能得到一点休息。阿信扭着脖子一边揉着自己的肩膀一边在床上翻了个身，再睁眼时视线正好落在桌边正在整理行李的青峰身上。

“你先洗个澡再睡吧，那样会舒服一点。”恰好这时青峰转身拿东西，也看到了躺在床上的阿信。

“我累，明天再说吧。”

“那你好歹把鞋子什么的都脱一下再睡啦，脏不脏……”青峰把背包里属于阿信的东西都放好在桌子上后，便开始给他整理衣柜，但也许是太过投入于手头上的工作，他似乎一时没有意识到自己说话的语气已经变得不像是助理在跟他的老板在聊天，反而像是一对正在外出旅游的情侣之间的小抱怨。

听出了那人以前惯用的说话的语气的阿信微微愣了一下，不由得想起许久以前，他们第一次也是唯一一次单独出去旅游的经历。那是在1999年的暑假，青峰收到政大中文系的录取通知书之后，在五月天的第168场演唱会之后，他好不容易才从公司那里要到了三天的假期，二话不说立刻订下了垦丁的旅馆就带着什么都不知道的青峰离开了台北。

只是他们出行那天的天气实在糟糕，两人刚到垦丁就下起了大雨，虽然他们没有被淋湿多少，但等他们来到旅馆房间里的时候，那最初的热情都被浇灭了。

“好倒霉哦……”被这场不识趣的雨弄得闷闷不乐的阿信随意把背包丢在一旁就直接扑倒在床上。一旁正在整理行李的青峰见状立刻过去踢了那人还悬在床外的腿一脚，嫌弃道：“起来啦，洗个澡再睡好不好，脏死了。”

“我又没有淋湿，哪里脏。”

“你在外面走了一天，身上都是灰尘啊。先去洗澡啦。”青峰背对着阿信一边整理衣柜一边道。彻底被嫌弃的阿信像个得不到玩具和糖果的小孩子一样撅着嘴站了起来，他小心翼翼地绕开地上的行李，带着半是报复半是恶作剧一样的心态突然从背后抱紧了青峰，还不停地摇着脑袋往他身上蹭。

“靠，你干嘛啦！”被吓了一跳的青峰差点就站不稳直接摔进衣柜里，他不满地用手肘撞了一下身后的人，并扭动着身子试图从他怀里挣脱出来，“别闹啦，我要整理行李啦。”

“整理什么行李，你手这么脏，衣服都被你弄脏了。”阿信说着强行抢过青峰手里的衣架挂在衣柜里，然后收紧双臂抱住了怀里正在乱动的人不让他有任何可以挣脱的机会。

“拜托，你今年只有三岁吗？”青峰哭笑不得地转头看着阿信搭在他肩上的毛茸茸的脑袋，“快去洗澡啦。”

“一起洗。”阿信勾着嘴角有些狡猾地笑道，还不等愣住的青峰回过神来，就捏住他的下巴转过他的脸吻了上去。

才刚在一起没多久的两人平时连拥抱这一类的举动都很少，就更别说是亲吻和接吻。所以丝毫没有准备的青峰难免被这个突然的吻吓到了，他有些慌张地想要推开阿信，却没想到反而被对方顺势抓住肩膀转过了身。阿信用脚带上衣柜的门把青峰压在门上加深了这个吻，但因为他能感觉到青峰的紧张和害怕，所以他耐心地放慢了节奏只是一点点地舔弄着他的口腔和舌头，同时贴心地一手包住他的后脑以免他受伤，另一只手则捧着他的脸慢慢地抚摸着他让他学会放松。

在阿信的引导下逐渐变得享受起来的青峰有些情不自禁地轻哼了一声，但很快他就又害羞地想要藏住那些让他觉得心颤的呻吟。可这时的阿信却一改刚才的温柔突然变得有些霸道起来，他微微抬高青峰的下巴让他露出纤细的脖子，抚摸着他脸颊的手顺势往下滑动来到他的颈侧，用指腹上那些粗糙的老茧轻抚他敏感的脖子。有点怕痒的青峰下意识地缩着脖子想要躲，而阿信却在这时用力地吸了一下他的舌头让他瞬间有点脱力地往下滑了一下。青峰轻哼着抓住阿信的衣服害怕自己会跌倒，阿信则顺势环住他的腰进一步拉近彼此的距离，直到他们的身体仅隔着两层单薄的布料紧贴在一起。

“唔……等……好啦……”因为紧张和害羞而气息混乱的青峰很快就意识到自己的氧气快要被用光了，他有些艰难地推着阿信的胸口别过脸去呼吸，却没料到阿信完全没有要停下来的意思，还在不停地亲吻着他的脸颊或耳朵。第一次被人这样挑逗的青峰有些不知所措地闭上了眼睛，这种陌生的亲密接触让他一时很难适应，但又神奇地让他不觉得讨厌。不明白自己这种心情是什么意思的他本能地只想要暂时停止这一切，可阿信却将他抱得越来越紧，落下的吻也变得越来越热情，直到他们两人的嘴唇再度贴在一起。

“嗯……”青峰这一次几乎是被迫仰起了头接受阿信的入侵，和刚才那个温和缠绵的吻不同，这一次阿信变得积极热情了许多。灵活的舌头不停地挑逗着青峰自己都不知道的敏感点，那一阵阵若有似无的酥麻就像是一道道电流一样窜过青峰的背脊再到他的四肢让他指尖发麻。从来不知道接吻原来可以这么舒服的青峰有些迷糊地靠在了阿信的身上，他无意识地攀上他的肩膀，像是要抱紧他又像是要推开他，笨拙的嘴巴在小心翼翼地学着回应，但又有些害怕地在阿信鼓励他继续的时候退缩回来。

“你要用鼻子呼吸啦。”感觉到青峰似乎就要再度缺氧的阿信微微拉开了两人的距离轻笑道，“不然会缺氧哦。”

“你不说我怎么知道啦！”青峰红着耳朵有些恼羞成怒道，“别亲了啦，你快去洗澡。”

“说好了一起洗嘛，你也要来。”阿信笑着抓住青峰的手就把他往浴室里带，没想到他是说真的青峰吓呆了一秒，结果因此错过了最佳逃跑时间直接被阿信用莲蓬头淋了个落汤鸡。

“等，等一下……”青峰有些手忙脚乱地想要推开阿信。只是湿透了的白衬衣此刻就像是变成了透明的布料紧贴在阿信的身上，那若隐若现的肉体让青峰顿时有点不知所措。

阿信勾着嘴唇欣赏着青峰这少有的慌乱的可爱模样，忍不住伸手把他抱进怀里亲了亲他的头发，然后一点点地温柔地从他的眉心到鼻梁再到嘴唇一路吻下来。逐渐升高的水温让青峰慢慢地放松了下来，从两人身上冒出的水蒸气充满了整个淋浴间，一旁的镜子很快就蒙上水雾变得什么都看不清了。阿信捧着青峰的脸轻啄着他的嘴唇，耐心地含住他的上唇轻轻吮吸着，一直到对方终于微微张开嘴回应他的时候才再度把舌头探进他的嘴巴里，温柔地逗弄着对方。

青峰在阿信的引导下学着主动回应，他跟随对方的邀请来到对方的领地，模仿着阿信刚才的动作舔弄着他的上颚和舌根，小心又有些害羞地挑逗着对方的舌尖但又总是忍不住退缩。阿信被这样过于可爱的举动逗得忍不住低笑一声，情难自禁地按住青峰的脑袋不让他再到处乱躲，并再度把主动权夺回手中。

被热水冲刷着的身体仿佛在不断地升温，身边缭绕的水蒸气让眼前所见的一切都变得有些不太真实。青峰迷迷糊糊地咬着阿信的嘴唇低吟了一声，收紧的双手不知何时攀上了对方的后背正轻轻揪着对方的衣服。阿信眯着眼睛吸了一下青峰的嘴唇以示回应，他慢慢地拉开两人的距离好让青峰恢复呼吸，尔后把吻落在他的嘴侧、下颚接着是颈侧，然后是耳根。阿信含住青峰沾水的耳垂轻咬着，舌尖暧昧地舔过他的耳廓在他的耳边激起一些挑逗的水声。被这过于明显的暗示动作弄得手足无措的青峰咬着唇轻哼了一声，双手不停地拉扯着阿信的衣服，却让人不明白他到底是想要还是不想要。

“你要是不想做——”阿信轻咬着青峰的耳尖低声道，“我们就不做。”

过于直白的问话让青峰红透了耳朵，他闭上眼低下头仿佛想把自己整个人都藏进阿信的怀里，但后者又坏心地一直捧着他的脸不让他把头低下去。

“你说话嘛。”阿信撒娇一般地亲吻着青峰的侧脸道。

“你很烦欸……”青峰别过脸去小声地骂道，因为紧张而有些微抖的尾音听得阿信心里一阵轻颤。

“我不想强迫你嘛。”阿信厚着脸皮继续道。

“那就别做了。”青峰说着转身就想走，阿信连忙收紧双臂把人抱回来，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脖子，道：“可是我想做欸。”阿信故意拉长了尾音，低头贴在青峰的耳边，低声道，“我想要你。”

青峰咬着唇强忍住刚才那差点脱口而出的低吟，阿信低沉性感的嗓音不停地撩拨着他的心里的琴弦，那让人难以抗拒的战栗和悸动几乎要让他举双手投降，“你……这样……犯规啦……”

“那你就答应我好不好？”阿信咬住青峰的耳垂问道。

青峰在内心挣扎着不知道该不该回应阿信，毕竟有些事一旦开了头就没法挽回了，而且他以前从来没有和别人有过这样的亲密的关系，他甚至都没有谈过一次正式的恋爱，是陈信宏给了他所有的第一次，甚至包括……现在这个吗？如果说不害怕，那他吴青峰就是在骗人。可是在害怕之余，他却又期待着，雀跃着……这就是所谓的初尝禁果的心情吗？青峰越想就觉得自己的身体越烫，接着他的思绪也变得混乱模糊起来，整个人都随着阿信不知什么时候开始不安分的动作而变成了像是无脊椎动物一样又酥又软。

“青峰——阿峰——你不要不理我嘛——”阿信抱着青峰撒娇一般地蹭着他的脖子道，故意拖长的尾音带着一点可爱和恶作剧的味道，就像是猫咪那不听话的小爪子一样在青峰的心头不停地抓挠着，让他完全无力拒绝。

犯规，这样真的太犯规了！青峰认命地咬紧嘴唇，终于还是松口了：“……好啦……”

“什么？”但因为青峰声音太小，阿信几乎是下意识地怀疑是不是自己听错了。

“听不到就算——唔——”好不容易才把话说出来的青峰打死也不会再说第二遍，不过看来阿信也没有要让他再说话的打算，因为他在青峰刚发出声音的一刻就迫不及待地用吻堵住了他的嘴巴。

淅沥的水声在两人的耳边不断地拍打着，紧贴的身体给彼此传送着让人安心的温度。心跳的声音在这一刻变得前所未有的大，扑通——扑通——一下接着一下盖过了两人脑海深处最后的一丝犹豫和猜疑的声音。

“衣服都帮你放好了，欸你要不要真的先去洗个澡——！？”一转身就看到站在自己面前的阿信的青峰被吓了一跳，而阿信看起来似乎也被突然转过来的青峰吓到了，脸上的表情就像突然从梦里惊醒了一般。

“你怎么了？”

“没事……”阿信捂着额头一边摇了摇头一边回到床边坐下，脑海里那些断续的回忆画面一时半会还没有完全消失，以至于他此刻不知该怎么样面对青峰，“很晚了，你回去睡吧。”

“嗯……”青峰有些狐疑地看着阿信，他能感觉到这家伙绝对不是没事，但也感觉到他现在只想一个人冷静一下，于是也没多说什么，只是交代了一句就拿着包离开了，“我明天六点半过来找你，晚安。”

“晚安。”阿信闭着眼睛回道，他疲累地倒在床上，一直到关门声响起才敢睁开眼睛看着天花板，但没过多久又有些挫败地叹了一口气，翻过身去把自己埋在枕头堆下。

陈信宏你是疯了吗，没事乱回忆什么！而且我刚刚到底想做什么，我——靠——

阿信烦躁地踢掉鞋子把自己缩进被窝里蒙住了脑袋，强行关掉那些不切实际的想法立刻睡觉。只是，如果一个人的记忆和感情可以这么容易就被置之不理的话，那天下就不会有人有烦恼了。


	10. Chapter 10

清晨6点10分，永远也无法习惯早起的青峰迷迷糊糊地一头栽进浴室里冲了个澡，把自己从头到脚从里到外都彻彻底底洗干净后，才打着哈欠顶着一头半干的湿发从洗手间里走出来。

梳妆台前整齐地摆放着一些必备的生活用品，青峰拿起其中的杯子、雨伞和墨镜盒放进包里，又拿起一旁的行程表复习了一下，等到桌上的手机响起了6点半的闹铃声时才背起包出门。

阿信的房间就在他的对面，青峰带上门后不过两步路的距离就已经来到了阿信的房门前。今天晚上就是演唱会，他们必须抓紧时间在白天彩排一次，所以即使昨天睡得晚，今天也务必要早起。青峰试着敲了几下门，但安静地等了一阵子后并没有等来任何的动静。疑惑的他忍不住又多敲了几下，心里不由自主地猜想着房间里的人是正在洗漱听不见敲门声呢还是压根就还没醒，毕竟阿信有多喜欢睡觉和赖床，他是再清楚不过了。然而他也知道这几年来这家伙的休息时间已经被工作挤得几乎没有了，据闻他还因此患上了失眠症，现在几乎变成了只要有一点风吹草动就会立刻醒过来的极度浅眠的人。

所以应该是正在洗漱？青峰想着再度举起手准备敲门，而这时他面前的房门却突然被拉开，紧接着阿信的脸就从门后露出来了。

“呃，早安。”觉得这一幕似乎有些似曾相识的青峰眨了眨眼睛道。

“进来吧。”阿信说着把门又拉开了一点让青峰进房。在两人擦肩而过的时候，他们都捕捉到了对方身上那一丝熟悉的独特的气息——青峰身上总是有一阵让人叫不上名字的花香，那是他惯用的洗护用品的味道，淡淡的，微甜，但又很清爽的味道；阿信自己本身倒是不太爱用有明显香味的洗护用品，但他常用的洗涤剂却一如既往地都是那个混合了薄荷和柠檬的味道，所以他的身上也总是会带着这样一阵淡淡的香味。不过在平时，这样的气息其实很难被注意到，只有当两人刚洗过澡时才会比较明显，因此他们都特别注意到对方的头发其实都带着湿气，只是阿信的比较明显地还在滴水。

“你先把头发吹一下吧，时间还早，不着急。”湿着头发容易感冒和得偏头痛，偏偏阿信平时就总是被这两个小混蛋纠缠着不放，可自己却还学不会注意这些细节。

“那你为什么不吹？”阿信下意识地反问道，因为他注意到青峰的头发其实也都还是湿的。

“我吹过啦。”青峰有些底气不足地说着，顺手抓了抓塌在头顶上的头发，似乎是像证明给阿信看他的头发已经有在变干，“你的都还在滴水，先去吹一下吧。” 

“……给我五分钟。”似乎是觉得青峰说得有道理，阿信短暂地沉默了一下后还是拿起搭在肩上的毛巾擦了擦头发，接着转身回到浴室里。吹风机的响声很快就从墙的另一边传出，青峰在等待的过程中顺便帮阿信收拾了一下被翻乱的桌子，却在拿起一本笔记本的时候不小心把夹在里面的东西给弄掉了。像是不小心偷窥到了别人的秘密一样，青峰心虚地捡起落在地上的纸张想要夹回书本里，但意外地看到了背面的内容——是那些相片。青峰愣了一下，想要把照片放回去的动作也僵硬地停了下来。

这些照片怎么会在这里？明明说了不想看的，为什么你又把它们拿出来了。还是说，其实你也还在意这段过去，你也还没有放下……

沉浸于自己的思绪里的青峰并没有意识到照片中的另一位主人公已经从浴室里出来了，以至于当阿信开口说话的时候，毫无心理准备的青峰心虚的表现完全出卖了他。

“你在看什么？”一开始并没有注意到青峰手边的本子的阿信只是随意地问了一句，但很快，青峰那突然把手背在身后显然是想隐藏什么的表现就引起了他的怀疑。阿信皱眉看向青峰手边的黑色封皮的笔记本，立刻就认出了那是属于他的。

“它自己掉出来的。”知道自己已经被捉包的青峰乖乖地把照片拿出来还给阿信，“我没打算看的。”

阿信接过照片扫了一眼，碰巧就看到照片里青峰仰头对着照片里的他微笑的侧脸，这两人之间亲密又和谐的氛围让他瞬间有些晃神——这些照片他在第一次看完之后就顺手夹在了笔记本里，昨晚因为那让他不知所措的回忆，他几乎前半夜都在辗转反侧，后来大概是困得迷糊了，总之等他回过神来的时候，他已经坐在了桌前翻看着这些照片。

他到底是怎么了？阿信不解地揉着有些酸胀的眼睛，疲惫地关上灯回到床上去躺着。他累，他也困，可只要他一闭上眼他就会看到青峰的脸，想到他的体温，以及更多的依然清晰得惊人的拥抱的感觉，所以他不敢睡。可明天（或者说今天）就是演唱会，他不能熬夜一晚再登台。阿信烦恼地翻过身把空调温度往下调了几度，然后把自己塞进被子里闭眼静躺。

逐渐降低的温度让他的身体慢慢地冷静下来，随之而来的生理性休眠总算让他的意识开始涣散。阿信拉扯着最后一丝清醒裹紧了被子以免自己感冒，随后才放任自己放松身体陷入无意识的世界。然而即使睡着了，他也无法摆脱脑海里的那些记忆，那些画面甚至在梦中变得更加的鲜活和清晰，以及更加地不受他控制。

隐忍的呻吟声在水声的遮蔽下显得若有似无，把浴室里的氛围弄得越发暧昧起来。交叠的身体使他们之间的距离变得前所未有的靠近，阿信可以清晰地闻到那藏在青峰发丝间的淡淡花香，以及他颈窝处那微不可见的他叫不上名字也很难形容，但就是让他迷恋的淡淡的香味。这时阿信想起之前青峰开玩笑地嫌弃他开完演唱会一身汗臭味的时候，曾经一脸自豪地说过自己无论何时闻起来都是香的。那时的他没有太在意这句话，直到此刻才终于领悟了这个事实。阿信想着情不自禁地抱紧了怀里的人在他的颈窝处落下一个吻，随后又觉得不满足地加大了吮吻的力度，直到青峰忍不住发出猫咪一般软糯但又撩人的呻吟，那轻缠的尾音就如同小猫的爪子一样抓挠着阿信的心尖，让他无法自控地悸动兴奋起来。

“你真的好好闻欸。”阿信一边啃咬着青峰的脖子一边低声道，他能感觉到怀里的人因为他的话而变得害羞了起来，躲避他亲吻的动作幅度也变大了。阿信低笑着抬起头咬住青峰的耳朵，肆意地舔弄着他的耳廓又含住他的耳垂轻轻吮吸着，故意在他耳边低声道：“又香又甜，我好想把你一口吃掉。”

“唔……你，别乱讲啦……”青峰在他身前低下了头小声道，因为害羞而泛红的耳尖看起来就像是阿信小时候在故事书上读到过的小精灵一样可爱，看得他越发喜欢。

“我哪有乱讲，我就要把你吃掉。”阿信说着转过青峰的脸低头吻上了他的唇，灵活的舌头仔细地舔弄着他嘴巴里每一处敏感的地方，像是真的在品尝什么一样，还时不时地用牙齿轻咬他的嘴唇和舌头，在青峰想要退缩的时候霸道地缠上去不给他退路。对阿信这样缠绵又热烈的吻完全无法招架的青峰又一次被挑逗得只能不断闷哼低吟，那被堵在喉咙深处的暧昧喘息融化在两人的唇间变得像是蜜糖一样甜美，诱惑着阿信不断加深这个吻，直到青峰再度因为缺氧而不得不获取新鲜空气时才舍得放开他。

“你真的好甜哦，我还是把你吃掉好了，这样就不会有人把你抢走了。”

“才不会有人想要抢走我……嗯，等，等一下……你……唔！”阿信突然加大的动作在瞬间夺走了青峰全部的注意力，强烈的快感不断冲刷着他敏感的神经让他无法自拔地陷入情欲的漩涡，几乎不能思考。

“你这么棒，去政大之后一定会有很多很多的人喜欢你。”阿信说着忍不住把脑袋埋进青峰的颈窝处，像是一个正在撒娇的孩子一样蹭了蹭他的脖子，又像是想要保护自己最珍贵的宝物不被其他人窥视到一样收紧双臂用力地抱住了青峰，“但你是我的，我一个人的。”

“欸，该担心这个的人……应该是我吧。”青峰有些哭笑不得地说，现在到底谁是那个站在聚光灯下被万人崇拜和喜欢的家伙啦，他才是那个害怕会被别人抢走自己的宝物，害怕会被遗忘的那个人吧。

“我也是你的，永远都是你的，你一个人的。”阿信立刻接话道，“我跟你说，我就是强力胶，一旦粘上了就甩不掉了。”

“这是什么比喻啦……”青峰失笑道，但不得不说，阿信的承诺总是能让他感到安心。虽然他有时会像个孩子一样调皮到让你无语甚至想抽他，但有时候又能可靠得让你觉得就算天塌下来，也还有他替你撑着。

“干嘛，你不信吗？”阿信撅着嘴不满地咬了青峰的肩膀一口。

青峰摇了摇头，笑着回道：“我信。”只要是你说的，我都愿意去相信。

“那你也要说话算话哦。”

“废话，当然啦！”

阿信闻言笑着亲了青峰的脸颊一口，但美好的一切只到这里就全部结束了。梦说到底只是梦，当闹铃响起的时候，即便阿信如何不愿意，他终究都要回到现实中来。

被厚重的窗帘和墙壁围起来的房间昏暗得依然如同黑夜，只是在贴近墙壁的地板上已经能看到清晨阳光的踪迹了。阿信喘息着坐在床上无力地低着头，梦与现实之间的落差大得让他一时无法接受，但真正让他感到无力的，是他不知道自己此刻想要的究竟是回到梦中的过去，还是维持现实的当下。想不明白只徒增烦恼的阿信在纠结了一阵之后放弃地甩了甩脑袋下床把窗帘拉开，那瞬间射入眼睛的晨光耀眼得让他突然眼前一片漆黑。他皱着眉用手挡住眼睛转身走进浴室，却在脱衣的时候才后知后觉地发现自己下身的异样。阿信捂着眼睛挫败地叹了一口气，认命地脱下身上的衣物给自己来了个冷水澡冷静一下，顺便给自己足够的时间和空间去埋藏脑海中的那些依然萦绕不去的画面。可是这时的他却没有料到，在短短十几分钟之后，那些从笔记本里掉落出来的照片会让他的一切努力毁于一旦。

“你……生气了吗？”很少见阿信这样长时间沉默不语的青峰忍不住问道。

阿信回过神来看着青峰，又移开视线把照片连同笔记本一起收进抽屉里，强行岔开话题道：“去吃早餐吧，我饿了。”

“哦——好，那，走吧。”话题转得过于突然，青峰只能下意识地拿起他替阿信收拾好的背包转身离开房间。阿信看着他的背影叹了一口气，视线不由自主地飘到自己手边的抽屉，又强迫自己不要多想赶紧回头跟上青峰的脚步离开了房间。

“包给我吧。”阿信说着也不等青峰回应，直接把背包从他手里拿过来背在身上。青峰下意识地抬头看了阿信一眼，正好瞥见他的喉结上下滑动了一下，这才想起来什么地从自己包里翻出一个保温杯递给阿信。

“我今早刚泡的茶，趁热喝了吧。”

阿信看着这个熟悉的保温杯，脸一下就皱了起来，不情愿地问道：“又是那个茶哦？”

“喝了啦，你今年只有三岁吗？保护好嗓子懂不懂。”青峰说着不由分说地把杯子塞进阿信的手里。

“我嗓子明明就很好。”阿信忍不住小声地嘟囔了一句。

“屁咧，明明唱到安可的时候都快哑了。而且你还要连唱两天，不从现在开始护着你是想喉咙出血吗。”但是青峰一点都不给面子地夸张道。

“我哪有——”阿信下意识就要反驳，但话还没说完，突然打开的电梯门就打断了他。两人看着站在电梯里的陌生人都齐齐闭上了嘴，阿信习惯性地压下帽檐走进电梯站在门左边的角落里，青峰则安静地走到了右边的角落。在电梯里的短暂沉默让两人慢慢地意识到刚才在走廊的那一段对话似乎有些随意和放肆了，从什么时候开始他们之间的相处已经没有那么拘谨了，就好像在不知不觉中，他们慢慢回到了从前的样子——

被脑海里的这个念头惊到的两人下意识地转头看向对方，却没料到彼此的视线竟然交集了，于是两人就又都不约而同地有些慌张地把头转了回来。紧接着，一种难以言喻的让人有些坐立不安的骚动就在两人的心底像一只闹腾的小精灵一样跳来跳去，让他们有些不知所措。

这……到底算什么啊？


	11. Chapter 11

众人从酒店出发到达鸟巢的时候正好是约定的七点半，几乎从五月天一出道就跟着他们做演唱会的制作人洋公带着众人绕舞台走了一圈，沿途给他们介绍各种标志点和需要注意的地方。

第一次来到鸟巢的青峰有些感叹地看着周围一片巨大的绿色草地和三层高的看台席，远处正在摆设内场观众席的工作人员看起来小得都快成蚂蚁了。原来十万人的体育场长这个样子。青峰少有地竟找不到合适的形容词来描述他所看到的一切，因为这已经不仅仅是大和宽阔那么简单了。他情不自禁地想象着到了晚上这里充满了蓝色荧光棒的模样，瞬间只觉得千言万语都化作了无法形容的汹涌澎湃堆积在他的胸口，梗在他的喉咙，让他除了颤抖和战栗之外再也做不了其他的。十万人，这是一个天文数字，是一个遥不可及的顶点，但是他们却有这个能力在这里连开两天的演唱会。二十万人，那几乎相当于十分之一的台北市总人口。想到这里，青峰觉得自己似乎突然明白这五个人为什么要把每一年的演唱会档期排得这么满，为什么每年年底都要在台湾连开一个星期的跨年演唱会。不是他们不会累，而是他们不能累，因为喜欢他们的人太多，想要看他们演唱会的人太多，除了加场加场再加场，他们实在没有别的方法可以满足歌迷了。

然而这个社会上总是有人喜欢用自己那针孔大小的狭隘眼光来去批判他们，说他们势利，说他们只为钱而唱，说他们做的音乐已经背离了初衷。流行音乐又怎么了，唱流行有错吗？被大众所喜欢和接受就意味着他们是在迎合市场吗？为什么一定要说是他们被改变而不是他们改变了别人呢？类似的问题太多，面临这些质疑的也远远不止五月天一个团体。这个世界仿佛就是由嫉妒心堆砌而成的，每一个人或多或少都患着同样的心病，只是病得更重的人表现得更加明显和突出罢了。

青峰看不惯这样的世界，他相信阿信也一样，只是他们改变这个世界的方法有所区别。青峰佩服阿信那总是用包容和积极的态度来宣扬和传播美好的能力，他用温柔的字词来表达对社会不公的批评的能力是青峰崇拜但又力所不能及的。或许是性格使然吧，阿信是一个善于去包容和接受的人，但他却是一个需要被包容和接受的人。这大概就是他们不同的地方，一直以来，苏打绿在青峰心里就像是一个避风港，是他可以无忧无虑地做自己的家；但阿信于五月天而言就是为他们遮风挡雨的保护伞，是天塌下来有他撑着的顶梁柱。

可是，又有谁来保护他，又有谁来做他的支柱呢？

一声雷鸣在午后的鸟巢上空突兀地炸响，乌云从四面八方堆积过来仿佛给这个露天体育场盖上了一层屋顶。越来越低的气压盘旋在宽阔草坪的上方，对这突如其来的坏天气毫无心理准备的众人都不约而同地停下了手中的工作，担心地看向上天，仿佛在祈祷着什么。

然而伴随着雷声越来越密集，令众人更加担忧的闪电也开始不甘示弱地在云层中现身。一阵接着一阵潮湿的风在人们周围胡乱地吹着，呼呼的风声拍打着舞台旁的幕布，远远看去就像是有一只只黑色的魅影在空中张牙舞爪。

“不会要下雨吧……”这时不知道是谁偷偷嘟囔了一句，紧接着一颗落在麦克风里的水珠便让阿信的歌声戛然而止，然后几乎是在同一时间，无数的水滴便如同珠子一样疯狂地砸向地面。

“快！先把乐器收起来！”洋公的一声令下，舞台上刚还在发愣的工作人员便立刻跑动起来。舞台边的青峰也立马回过神来打着伞冲到舞台上把阿信拉到后台里。可是这一场雨来得太急太大，即使青峰在第一时间冲了出去，阿信也已经被淋湿了大半。

“先擦一下吧。”担心阿信会着凉感冒的青峰抽出毛巾递给他，“我去给你找干净的衣服。”

两人于是一前一后地回到了休息室，青峰眼疾手快地从衣服堆里拿出备用的衣服塞给阿信，二话不说就把他推进更衣室里示意他赶紧换衣服。许久没有被人这样督促过的阿信一时有点不习惯，他拿着衣服看着青峰，忍不住道：“大热天的哪有那么容易感冒啦。”

“屁咧，你在台北36、7度的时候都能得重感冒好吗，快把衣服换了。”青峰说着离开房间带上门，拿起一旁的水杯给阿信重新泡了一杯茶。

外面的雨越下越大，艾姐和小肉包站在舞台边观望了一阵子后也只能叹息着默默回到休息室来。刚才的实地彩排进行到一半就被突然打断，剩下的就算放在室内进行也没有什么意义了。不过好在他们上午的时候已经抓紧时间走完了一遍，下午只是为了做最后的灯光和音响的查漏补缺，完不完成其实问题也不大。可是现在的主要问题却并不在于他们的终彩没有完成，而是没人知道这场雨到底什么时候才停。毕竟鸟巢和别的地方不同，其他场馆他们也许还可以延迟开场加时唱完，可是在鸟巢却是有明文规定不得加时，一旦违反那就是永远被列入黑名单的节奏了。而且申请鸟巢场馆使用的手续流程也比较复杂，一旦他们今天开不成演唱会，是没办法在20号立刻追加一场的。因而此时此刻，围坐在桌子旁的众人都一脸忧心忡忡的模样，大家都无一例外地祈祷着这场雷雨可以快一点停下来。

等待的时间在一片静默之中变得越来越难熬，开始有些坐不住的人轮番起来到舞台后侧去查看雨势，只是滂沱的大雨丝毫不给他们面子，洋洋洒洒的模样就像是大自然在他们面前耀武扬威。而让大家心情变得更糟糕的是，这时居然接到了林忆莲航班延误的消息。小肉包和艾姐轮流拿着电话跑到走廊上去和对方一再确认，但不论问多少遍，得到的答案都始终只有一个——说好的特别来宾今晚无法登台了。

消息确定之后，遭受到双重打击的众人情绪显然变得更加低落了。但本着做好完全准备的想法，即使目前还不能确定今晚的演唱会能不能如期进行，整个团队还是开始了讨论如何调整桥段和曲目的事情。

没想到自己第一次参与就会遇到这么多问题的青峰一下子有点着急起来，虽然最后的变动并不会对他的工作造成太多的影响，但他会忍不住地把自己代入到演出当事人的身份去考虑问题。而这样的后果就是，他发现自己无法想出一个妥善的解决方案，或者说也许根本就不存在这样的方案。

“按照原计划来吧。”这时阿信突然开口道，“现在再做变动已经来不及了，而且变动之后的效果也不会有太大区别。”

“可是这样在明天过后歌迷不会有落差感吗？”玛莎提出疑问道。

“多少会有一点，但是也没办法了。如果只是歌的问题，我们还可以多唱几首补数，但特别嘉宾来不了我们也没办法再找人顶上啊。”怪兽抓了抓头发道。

“那要不安可我们就多唱几首？”冠佑于是建议道。

“这要看时间，我们每一场都排得刚刚好，不一定有多余时间能多唱。”石头提醒道。

“或者可以把talking的时间缩一下，就算是只能凑出来半首歌也好。”阿信提议道，“我看一下稿子能不能改吧。”

“那也行。反正现在本来就少了介绍来宾的那一段，其他部分再缩一缩的话，一首到一首半的时间还是能有的。”怪兽认同道

阿信闻言点了点头，转头从青峰手边拿起早就准备好了的稿子，同时青峰也打开了电脑上的文档准备同步更新。作为助理，他在演唱会上的工作主要就是负责提词机的部分，并不复杂但却十分重要。青峰自己还记得和阿翔搭档的这几年里，他可没少为提词机的事指责过他，最严重的一次大概是在前几年内地的一次音乐节*上，因为开场《日光》的歌词节奏没有跟对，他第一段主歌唱得零零碎碎模糊不清，当时他气得直接在台上就对着舞台边的阿翔比中指，还被媒体全程记录了下来。也许有很多人会觉得他当时反应过激，甚至会指责他说记词背词本就是他作为歌唱者的义务，他没有理由去责怪别人。但青峰想说的是，提词机一旦出了问题，给歌手带来的绝不仅仅是忘词的窘迫，还有因为被误导的出错，而后者所带来的不良影响才是最主要的问题。因此，这一次要负责给阿信提词的青峰久违地感到了巨大的压力，即使他在今早的彩排里没有出错，但却难保自己在晚上正式表演的时候不会凸槌。

稿子改好之后，时间已经来到了下午的三点半，一个相当接近观众开始检票入场的时刻。并不知道现在外面天气如何的五人一边伸着懒腰一边站起来，正准备出去看看情况的时候，却看到工作人员一脸兴奋跑进了休息室，笑道：“雨停了！”

众人愣了一秒，像是都不敢相信自己的耳朵一样，忍不住反问道：“真的停了！？”

“真的停了！已经开始放晴了！主办方让我通知你们可以开始准备了，他们现在正在外面弄祈福的东西，我们等一个小时后出去上香。”

“靠！我出去看一眼！”玛莎激动地跑到舞台后侧往天上看，结果还真对上了灿烂的阳光。跟在他身后一起出来的五月天其他成员也都有些不可置信地看着已经变得晴澈的蓝天。被雨洗过的清新草香混杂着泥土的芳香随风向他们飘来，早些时候那种压抑潮湿的不适随之被一扫而光。众人惬意地吸了一口气然后迫不及待地跑上舞台开始重新布置乐器，阿信走在最后微笑地看着晴朗的天空，闭上眼睛用力地做了一个深呼吸后，对着身边的青峰道：

“你这个晴天娃娃还是很管用的嘛。”

许久没有听到过这个称号的青峰有些意外地看向阿信，道：“这你也知道？”

突然被问话的阿信愣了一下，有些不自然地回道：“只是以前在微博看到过而已。”

“哦，那你记性蛮好的嘛，那都好几年前的事了。”青峰忍不住道。

“你话怎么这么多。”处处被噎着的阿信微微不满道，“还不干活去。”

但青峰一旦厚起脸皮来，也不是这么容易就能被打发的。“我的工作就是跟着你啊。”

阿信一下无语，青峰则在他面前笑得有些得意，可那表情虽然有些欠揍但偏偏又带点可爱，看得阿信是气也不对不气也不对。好在这时候小肉包从后台走出来把他们都叫去做造型，不然阿信还真不知道该怎么收场。

在做完造型，上香祈福之后，场方通知歌迷检票入场的广播声总算如约在鸟巢的上空响了起来。这会儿时间其实已经接近傍晚，只是盛夏的北半球此刻依然艳阳高照，仿佛一个小时之前的那场雷雨只是午后的一个梦。而随着歌迷逐渐的到来，空旷的体育场慢慢变得热闹了起来。正在舞台边播放音乐的青峰按捺不住好奇心时不时地从角落里窥视场内正在移动中的观众，但又因为害怕被发现而一直不敢有过于明显的动作。

天色在此时终于开始慢慢地变暗，场内一些兴奋的歌迷已经迫不及待地亮起了手中的荧光棒。蓝色的光芒一点接着一点在不同的角落现身，如同藏身在森林里的精灵终于不甘寂寞地跳了出来一般。随着夜幕的加深，漂亮的蓝光变得越来越亮，等到场控开始操纵灯光预示即将开场时，十万人的尖叫声便连同十万朵荧光一起喧嚣了整个鸟巢的夏夜。这完全可以用震撼来形容的景色让舞台旁的青峰看呆了，那震耳欲聋的欢呼声仿佛能够直达人心，澎湃满溢的情绪随着她们的热情表现而像海浪一样朝青峰扑了过来，感染着他的身体和思绪，让他情不自禁地开始跟着战栗和兴奋。

这时突然有人拍了青峰一下差点把他吓得叫出声来，他条件反射地回头，只看到阿信对着他微微一笑，顺势调侃了一句道：“别太紧张。”

没有料到阿信这个动作的青峰有些惊喜地愣住了，随后一直狂跳着的心像是终于找到了着陆点一般，奇迹般地慢慢安定了下来。

演唱会终于如期开始，除去特别来宾的部分，整个过程都如计划好的那样顺利进行着。在前半段结束之后，青峰和表妹便交换了工作岗位，负责守在台边给舞台上的工作人员和技师们递送各种用品和工具。而这时台上唱得正投入的阿信一回头就看见了阴影中青峰的身影，还没适应在这个位置看到他的阿信一晃神差点就没接上下一句的歌词，好在他的视线下意识地飘开移到了提词机上，这才避免了出错。

一直注意着阿信的青峰并没有错过他的这个小细节，深知自己就是那个让他分神的存在的他识趣地往旁边退了一步，好让自己完全藏在阴影中。但青峰不知道的是，当阿信再度回头却发现他已经不在那里的时候，下意识地就以为自己刚才看到的只是错觉，尽管他知道青峰应该只是躲开了，但不知为何还是有一种失落的感觉。

什么时候开始我已经这么在意你了？还是说其实从一开始就是，只是我不曾注意过吗？

安可前最后一次换衣服的时候，青峰拿着温热的茶水靠近了正在别耳机的阿信。有些明显的中药味从杯口飘出让一旁的化妆师都有些好奇地看了过来，但阿信这一次却难得没有抱怨而是直接喝了。

演唱会到了这里已经算是接近尾声，但由于今天的特别来宾的缺席，这一次的演出到底不能画上一个完美的句号，因此五人趁着这换衣服的空档都还在争分夺秒地思考着要怎么样才能让歌迷们“值回票价”。这时，爱开玩笑的玛莎看了一眼从阿信手中接过杯子然后走开了的青峰，突然拍了一下手掌道：“要不我们让青峰上台啊，超级特别来宾有没有。”

这突如其来的一句话差点让青峰扔掉了手里的保温杯，同样被吓到的还有休息室里的其他人。

“不行！”紧接着三个不同的声音几乎是同时响了起来。阿信、青峰和小肉包你看看我，我看看你，似乎都在想着让对方先说，但安静了一秒后依然没有人开口，于是青峰就率先接话道：

“我现在不能登台啦。”在休团之后，他就一直有意地避开所有的媒体，好友们演唱会的邀请他都一一拒绝了，甚至连宥嘉的婚礼都没有出席，就是不想再让媒体有机会做文章，所以此时他怎么能出现在五月天的演唱会上。

“而且我们事先也没有声明，突然搞这么一出没办法向歌迷交代。”小肉包接着青峰的话从公关的角度又解释了一遍，“再说了，要是让青峰在观众席里露面还好一些，就说是偶遇。但现在要让他从后台登场，你让大家怎么想？是早就安排好了的吗？那之前说好的特别来宾林忆莲又算什么？所以不行。”

青峰闻言赞同地点了点头，于是剩下的人就都齐刷刷地看向同样反对但还没有发表意见的阿信。

感觉到大家的视线都投了过来的阿信默默地扫了众人一眼，淡淡道：“他们把我想说的都说完了。”

“切！”怪兽第一个翻着白眼一脸嫌弃道。

“而且他现在是我助理啊，哪有让助理上台唱歌的。”阿信接着补充道。

“靠，你得了便宜还卖乖吼！”玛莎一脸看不惯地抬脚踹了过去，阿信灵活地躲开后正好来到青峰身后，就干脆站着不动顺便拿走了他手里的杯子再喝了一口茶。但阿信似乎没有注意到他的这个举动几乎把青峰整个人抱住了，后者于是只能僵直着一动不动，生怕自己一个不小心就直接撞进阿信的怀里。好在这时场控通知他们该上场了，阿信这才把杯子还给青峰从他身边走开。青峰暗自松了一口气同时庆幸没有人看出他的异样，转身去把杯子重新装满之后小跑着跟上众人回到舞台边。

终究没有讨论出什么方案来的五人还是决定按照原定的计划来完成最后的安可演出，只是在一切结束之后，每个人的脸上都或多或少地带着一点愧疚和遗憾。

“大家今天辛苦了，都回去好好休息吧，明天还有一天，继续加油。”艾姐在一旁拍着手掌跟大家道。累了一整天都已经有些困的众人三三两两地应了一声便先后离开了，有家属的各位也都三两凑对地上了保姆车陆续离开了体育馆回到酒店，唯独阿信一个人还坐在椅子上拿着手机敲敲打打着什么。可是几分钟过去了，青峰看着他编辑框里的字打了又删，删了又打，到底是什么也没有发出去。阿信关上手机屏幕叹了一口气，过了一阵子才站起来对着青峰说：“回去吧。”

“如果不知道该说什么，就什么都别说了。”青峰看着阿信道，“说多错多，还不如不说。”

很少从青峰这里得到建议的阿信有些意外地转头看向他，但从青峰脸上的表情看来，他却发现这人与其说是在给他提建议，还不如说是把自己当成了反面教材给他借鉴。

“你原来也有这种觉悟啊。”于是阿信顺着他的话半开玩道。

“有什么办法，谁让我只要一张嘴就会得罪人。”青峰撇了撇嘴有些闷闷不乐地道。

“得罪人有什么不好，反正都是些无关紧要的人，你也不会在意不是吗？”

“……你是在挖苦我吧。”

“你知道吗，你最大的缺点就是想太多。”

“……那也是我最大的优点……”不满的青峰撅着嘴小声地嘟囔道。

“我也没说不是啊。”但青峰却没想到自己的喃喃自语会被阿信听到，因此对方这突如其来的附和让他完全不知道该怎么回应。

“回去吧，明天还有一天呢。”看着青峰难得无言以对的模样，阿信觉得自己的情绪不知为何变好了一点。他拿起一旁的背包背上，把另一个塞进青峰怀里，就扶着他的肩膀把他整个人转了过去推出休息室。

这时房间里基本都已经空了，只剩下负责收尾的工作人员还在收拾。阿信和众人一一道别后与青峰一同来到了通往停车场的安全通道，而这时他才后知后觉地发现自己的手一直搭在青峰的肩上，后者也只能被迫一直抱着背包低着头往前走。因此缩成一团的青峰看起来比平时还要再小只一点，这时阿信突然想起大概是一个月前这家伙说自己胖了七斤的事，当时的他因为“无辜”躺枪而顺势点进去看了一眼那些照片，然而老实说，他真没觉得这家伙胖了。就算胖了，这几天的高强度工作下来感觉也都全部瘦回去了。

“你吃胖一点好不好。不然别人会以为我虐待你。”于是阿信下意识道。

“啊？”青峰闻言疑惑地看着阿信，“我胖了啊。”

“胖个屁啦。”阿信说着忍不住用手按了一下青峰的脑袋，紧接着又为自己这过于自然的亲密举动而愣了一下。可是手指缠绕在青峰柔软发丝之间的熟悉触感却让阿信有些情不自禁地揉了揉他的头发，当他的指腹不经意地擦过他的发根和头皮时，那种轻微的酥麻感就像是一道电流窜过他的背脊，流过他的四肢，让他指尖发麻。

完全没料到这一幕的发生的青峰几乎是整个人呆在了原地，他有些紧张地抱紧了怀里的背包，想要抬头看看阿信此刻看着他的表情但又因为害怕期待落空而不敢乱动。那人宽厚的手掌还是和从前一样温暖，仅仅只是当他的手靠近自己的时候，就已经能够体会到那人的热度烘在头皮上的舒服感觉。所以在以前，只要阿信这样摸着他的头，他很快就会忍不住想要打哈欠，后来他们也就顺势养成了这样抱在一起睡觉的习惯，以至于当阿信开始因为工作繁忙常常不在家过夜的时候，他一度失眠了好几个月。而如今，虽然这样的抚摸已经变得陌生，但那熟悉的温度还是让他下意识地留恋，让他想要放松自己，让他想要去依靠他。可他不敢，他害怕自己的轻举妄动会让这得来不易的触碰消失得无影无踪，他害怕自己的自以为是会让好不容易愿意靠近他的人彻底把他拒之门外。所以青峰只能呆站着，默默地期待着，不敢过度表露自己的情绪，也不舍得出声打破这一刻安逸的美好。

但还算了解青峰的阿信到底还是看穿了他的那些小心思，毕竟再怎么说，这人也实在太不会隐藏自己了。然而此刻还无法给予青峰任何回应的阿信只能用鼻子叹了口气，他默默地把手拿开，轻声说了一句抱歉以结束这一段暧昧的沉默。可是搭在青峰肩上的手到底是没有收回去，刚才在脑中一闪而过的想要亲他的念头也还没有消失。阿信纠结又懊恼地移开视线，忍不住在心里唾弃着自己这种不明不白的举止表现。但是太久没有和别人这样亲近过的他却舍不得放掉这些让他感到温暖安心的相处行为，就好像你在戒了十年的烟后再度闻到曾经钟爱的烟草味的时候，那潜藏在你自己脑海深处的曾经带给你快乐的记忆就会失控地开始闹腾起来，带给你跃跃欲试的瘙痒感，让你坐立不安但又进退两难。而一旦你把持不住重新尝了一点甜头，后续的发展便会一发不可收拾，即使后悔也莫及了。

深谙这个道理的阿信知道自己此刻就像在引火烧身，然而即便他想要控制自己，他的理智却总是在重要关头被本能和欲望所取代，仿佛这场理性和感性的博弈早就在一开始就已经确定了输家和赢家，问题只在于他做好了接受这个结局的准备没有。

——

*该场音乐节为20120624大爱成都音乐节，在B站av6118179的合集里有视频资源


	12. Chapter 12

819的演出相比起818来说，也许已经不能只用“顺利”这样简单的词语来形容了。虽然之前就已经看过流程表，也知道今晚的嘉宾和曲目有多精彩，但当青峰身临其境地站在演唱会的现场，把自己融入到观众群里去欣赏舞台上的表情时，他才知道原来完美这个词也并不是真的那么遥不可及。

在之后的庆功宴上，平时很少有机会和李宗盛接触的青峰还在犹豫着要不要主动去和前辈打个招呼，却没想到眼尖的大哥一下子就从人群里看到了他，还用他那嘹亮又有磁性的美音叫了他的名字。

“青峰！我知道我没认错人，来，过来。”其实早在今天演唱会开始之前，李宗盛就已经在后台见到了青峰的身影。只是那个时候的他还不确定是不是自己“老眼昏花”，一直到后来看到青峰全程在舞台旁边忙活，尤其在后半场阿信下台更衣时，他拿着一个保温杯大步冲到造型师堆里，举手就把杯口往阿信面前凑了过去，并用他那极具辨识度的嗓音命令阿信把茶喝了的时候，李宗盛才确定这个面熟的小男生还真的是吴青峰。

可是他为什么会在这里呢？李宗盛一时没有头绪，但看着青峰和阿信之间的互动，他又觉得这其中有点蹊跷和耐人寻味，于是当他在庆功宴上看到青峰的时候，便忍不住把他叫了过来想要和他谈谈。毕竟再怎么说，虽然苏打绿不像五月天那样是他一点点带起来的，但他作为前辈也是看着他们一路成长过来的。还记得许久之前当他在第一届的简单生活音乐节上看到苏打绿的时候，青峰他们一个个都还是愣头青，浑身上下都散发着新人的那种青涩，但再看看他们现在，从小巨蛋到国家音乐厅，他们在台湾创下了一个又一个的第一次，而且在内地和欧美都有了一定的知名度和影响力，谁能想到呢？所以永远不要低估自己，也不要低估身边的任何一个人。

“您好……”没想到自己会被突然叫了过去的青峰一时有点受宠若惊，以至于突然不知道自己应该说些什么了。

“不介意的话叫我一声大哥就好。”李宗盛对着青峰笑道，“你怎么跑到这里来了？刚在后台看到你的时候我还以为我眼花了，可后来一听你的声音我就知道是你。”

“不好意思，刚刚工作有点忙都没跟你打招呼。我就是休团之后没事干嘛，想说过来这里可以学到不少东西。”

“学东西？你这想法倒是挺新颖。”李宗盛说着看到不远处的阿信一直在看着这边，就干脆把他也叫了过来，“你小子能耐啊，人家堂堂苏打绿主唱居然被你弄来当助理了。”

“啊不是啦，是我自己投简历的，他之前不知道这件事。”生怕李宗盛误会了的青峰连忙解释道。

“我就开个玩笑，放轻松。”李宗盛笑道，“不过说到学习啊，你们两个是真可以互相学习一下，互补。”

两人闻言都不约而同地看向对方，然后又同时移开了视线。互补，是啊，他们不管是性格还是其他方面其实都属于互补的属性。如果用动物来比喻，那就是一个像刺猬，看似不好亲近，很难相处，但其实比谁都容易掏心掏肺；另一个则像猫，外表温顺近人，但骨子里却还是有着一股冷漠和疏远，让人看不透他的内心。

庆功宴结束之后，众人陆续回到酒店，但却并不是要准备休息。因为在接下来的几个月里五月天的活动太多，同时还有一些同门师弟和好友的演出需要支持，所以五人一回酒店就是立刻补妆补造型然后开始录宣传片。零碎的片段每一个虽然都不长，但加在一起前后也快弄了有一个多小时。当大家终于能够回房休息的时候，时间都快接近凌晨三点了。

累得已经有点迷糊的阿信推开门走进房间，似乎都忘了自己脸上还带着妆，头发上也都是发胶，就这么想要一头栽进床里睡觉，好在他身后的青峰及时抓住了他。

“先洗澡啦！”青峰快速关上门然后把阿信摁在椅子上，“我先给你卸妆吧。”

“嗯……”实在是累到不行的阿信有些迷糊地应了一声，闭上的眼睛动也不动就好像真的睡着了一样。青峰于是就当他答应了，拿起一旁的夹子把他刘海夹到脑门后，两侧的头发也都挽到耳后，就开始给他卸妆。遮盖疲倦的装扮一点点消失在阿信的脸上，随之而来的是显得他有些憔悴的黑眼圈和眼角的细纹。一瞬间，眼前的人就像是老了许多，而青峰也才突然记起，他们早就不再年轻。

感觉到脸上的动作停了下来的阿信缓缓地睁开眼睛，他先是看到青峰脸上那有些复杂的表情，然后才是镜子里的自己。但或许是因为自己看习惯了，也或许是青峰只是太久没见到工作繁忙的他，其实阿信并不觉得自己现在看起来有多糟糕，虽然他的眼睛真的困得快睁不开了，可是样子看起来也没有真的很憔悴。于是他主动站了起来，不经意地举起手摸了摸青峰的头发，轻声说了一句“回去睡吧”，然后走进了浴室里。

青峰转头看向阿信的背影，张了张嘴似乎想说些什么，但最后还是算了。接着他回头看向自己手边用过的卸妆棉，决定收拾一下桌子，顺便给阿信整理一下行李，毕竟他们明天就要离开了。当阿信洗完澡出来的时候，青峰正在玄关那里整理着行李包，所以并没有在房间里看到青峰身影的阿信就以为他已经离开了，于是顺手关了房间里的灯倒头就睡。感觉到身边突然就暗了下来的青峰有些好奇地回头，待他走进房间里时才看到似乎已经睡着了的阿信。害怕自己吵醒对方的青峰立刻就放轻了脚步，同时他注意到阿信床头的一盏灯还亮着，就想着过去替他把灯关掉之后就离开。可是当青峰走到床边的时候，他又被阿信那许久不见的睡颜给吸引了过去，忍不住蹲在床边看着他发起了呆。

床头的灯光被青峰的身子挡住了大半，只有小部分昏暗的光落在了阿信的脸上，在他的鼻梁一侧投下一层淡淡的阴影。世界仿佛在这一刻安静了下来，随着阿信呼吸节奏的逐渐放慢，青峰发现自己在不知不觉中也放松了下来趴在了床上。突然觉得自己这样偷窥的行为有些不妥当的他难免有些不好意思起来，可不知何时伸了出去的手却已经轻轻地碰上了阿信额前的头发。这真实的触感让青峰觉得指尖突然有些发麻，他下意识地缩了一下手，但没多久又抵挡不住诱惑地把手指点上了阿信的眉头，再顺着他的眉眼的轮廓一点点地时而轻碰时而悬空地转了一圈。

原来你工作这么忙。青峰忍不住想道。虽然他也早就猜到他工作不轻松，但或许是因为一直没有亲眼所见，又或许是因为他是旁观者，所以一直到今天他才真正意识到这个人到底有多累。毕竟，青峰自己是没有试过在演唱会结束后还要继续工作的，他只能说暐哲和公司都太照顾他了。可即使这样，他以前有时候都会觉得累得快崩溃，但现在看看阿信，他才发现自己原来一直都身在福中。

“你平时真的有时间睡觉吗？”青峰不自觉地嘟囔了一句，但他也知道相信音乐不是一个没有人性的公司，他们明天会在北京待一天，晚上才飞台北，所以至少阿信还是能好好睡个觉，而他只是忍不住感叹一句罢了。想着青峰便打算起身离开，让阿信好好休息。但不知是不是他刚刚的那一句嘟囔声音太大，还是他最后抚过他眼皮的动作太大，床上的阿信突然抓住了青峰还没来得及收回去的手，接着睁开了眼睛，毫无预兆地把青峰吓了一跳。

“我……吵醒你了？”青峰有些惊魂未定地看着阿信，同时又有些被抓包的窘迫和慌张，“抱歉，我，呃，我给你关灯，你睡吧，我这就走。”青峰说着站起来想去关阿信的床头灯，然而本以为阿信会顺势放开他的青峰却意外地被突然拉上了床。因此大半个人都倒在了床上的青峰被吓得差点叫出声，瞬间僵硬的四肢让他不知所措地愣在了那里。但同样被吓到的也不只青峰一个人，还没睡醒的阿信有些呆呆地看着面前的人，似乎是没料到自己在神志不清的时候竟然本能地想要留住青峰。然而即使他的理智开始一点一点地回归，那一只抓住青峰手腕紧紧不放的手也丝毫没有要松开的意思，仿佛他的身体已经不再被他的大脑所控制。

时间在一片寂静中流过，最后忍不住打破这片安静的，还是心里乱成了一团麻的青峰。

“你，睡吧。我要回去——唔——”突然捂住他嘴巴的手让青峰瞬间失声，完全没料到这个动作的他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，紧接着身后开始靠近的热度让他不受控制地开始轻颤——这是什么情况？

而就在青峰大脑空白的这短短几秒里，阿信已经把额头抵在青峰的后脑勺上。他皱着眉，混乱而又纠结地闭上眼睛想要听清自己心底里真实的声音。然而他的思绪在这一刻变得前所未有的混乱，太多太多的情绪和诉求堆满了他的整个脑子，就像一群小鸟一样叽叽喳喳个不停，让他近乎要崩溃。

“关灯。”阿信低声道，青峰愣了一下没有任何动作，像不知道是自己没听清还是听错了，于是阿信又重复了一遍，“把灯关了。”

青峰动了动嘴唇想说点什么，但很快他就意识到阿信的手还盖在他的嘴巴上，只要他轻轻一动，他的嘴唇都会擦过那人的掌心，带给他一阵几乎要让他发疯的柔软触感。于是青峰再也不敢试图讲话，只能用力地抿着嘴唇，伸长手去把灯闭了。

光线彻底消失之后的，阿信明显整个人都放松了下来，他慢慢地松开了捂住青峰嘴巴的手，可是却并没有放开眼前的人，只是把手往下挪了挪，像是害怕青峰会跑掉一样圈住了他的腰。这时，脑海里那些过于喧闹的声音也终于开始慢慢地安静了下来。阿信皱着眉努力平稳自己的呼吸，于是下意识地深呼吸了一口气，但却不小心吓到了青峰让他下意识地缩了一下。而就在同一时刻，阿信几乎是条件反射地把他抱得更紧了，并且突然之间，他脑袋里所有的杂音都消失了，只剩下一句：

“别动。”话音刚落，阿信自己似乎都感到了意外，他的大脑瞬间一片空白，但嘴巴却还在不停地说着，“别动……别走……”他就像是在无意识地喃喃着，不断收紧的双臂几乎把青峰整个人都抱进了怀里。

感受到身后越来越贴近的熟悉温度的青峰忍不住用手捂住自己的嘴巴，一瞬间太多复杂又汹涌的情绪在他心里激荡了起来，以至于他完全无法做出任何回应，只能强忍着哭出来的冲动把自己缩成了一团。

感受到青峰的情绪变化的阿信更加用力地抱紧了他，仿佛想把他整个人揉进自己身体里一样，紧接着他又忍不住把青峰的身子转了回来，将他彻底拉进自己被窝里紧紧地抱住。

“……”阿信把鼻尖埋进青峰的发间轻颤着吸了一口气，熟悉的气息慢慢地唤回了他的理智，真实的拥抱也跟着安抚了他不知何时跳得飞快的心脏。当机的大脑开始重新思考，混乱的思绪也跟着开始变得有条有理。这时理性开始催促他放开青峰，但感性又让他情不自禁地把人抱得更紧。被两者来回拉扯着的阿信痛苦地咬了咬牙，忍不住喃喃了一句，像是在抱怨，像是在求助，又像是在自言自语：“我该拿你怎么办啊……”

青峰闻言鼻子一酸，情不自禁地抓紧了阿信背上的衣服，回道：“对不起……”

阿信闻言叹了口气，摇头道：“我说过了我不想听你的道歉。”

“……那我不讲了。”

听着青峰这无奈又带了些撒娇闹别扭的味道的语气，阿信忍不住苦笑了一下，感叹道：“你有这么听话就好了。”

从以前到现在，他们两人都没有谁是一个让人省心的对象，但是凑在一起却又能奇迹般地彼此互补。阿信自己能感觉到，现在的他也依然很享受自己和青峰相处时候的自在，那是一种与当他和团员们相处时候的放松不同的放纵，是一种他可以彻底抛开一切顾虑，为所欲为的自由。这就好像，即使经过了十年的分离，他们之间的距离被或多或少地拉远了，但早就养成了的习惯和依赖却不会因此被轻易改变。

想到这里，阿信似乎突然之间明白了什么，随之觉得自己的头脑不再变得那么混乱，但是要真说他想明白了什么，他又说不出个所以然来。只是在冥冥之中，他能感觉到，很多事情的发展你是没有办法在一开始就看到结局的，但是在发展的不同阶段里，你能感觉到结局的走向，你能感觉到也许下一步自己应该要怎么做，而除此之外的，只要顺其自然，顺应内心就好。

阿信想着闭上眼呼出一口气，好像他终于尝试放下心里的枷锁，愿意试着去接纳怀里人的靠近。“睡吧……”他摸了摸青峰的头发低声道，像是在对他说，也像是在对自己说。而在作为回应，青峰小心地抱住阿信的腰一点点往他怀里钻，阿信于是调整了一下姿势让他可以枕在自己的手臂上睡。

“晚安。”青峰轻轻嘟哝了一声就不再说话了，但此时天其实已经开始变亮。作为一个长期缺乏睡眠时而还会失眠的人，阿信如果没能在最困的那一个阶段睡着就很难再入睡。但是今天也不知道是因为青峰的困意传染了给他，还是因为他终于放下了什么而感到些许的如释重负，他竟觉得自己变得前所未有的放松，脑子里常有的那些胡思乱想也不再出现，而是被怀里的人那平稳的呼吸声所取代了。

“……”阿信若有所思地低头看着显然已经睡着的青峰，忍不住抬起手捧住他的脸摸了摸他的脸颊和耳侧的头发，然后像是做出了什么决定一样，缓缓地闭上眼在他的头发上落下一个轻吻。

“晚安。”


	13. Chapter 13

由于沈阳场的演唱会因为某些原因被推迟到了明年，所以在上海的活动开始之前，五月天的其他团员都能获得一个短暂的假期，可是阿信因为9月3日有演出，这段时间基本上都只能拿来练团用了。看着团员们半是同情半是幸灾乐祸的道别，阿信觉得自己的白眼几乎都要翻到天上去了。

“好了好了，快走吧你们。”阿信不耐烦地摆了摆手道，像个正在生闷气的孩子一样抓过手边的背包抱在怀里，但很快就又觉得这手感不怎么样而把它嫌弃地丢到一边。接着，阿信也不知怎么就下意识看向了不远处正在跟小肉包和表妹说话的青峰，随后竟然有一种想走过去把那人抱进怀里带走的冲动。

青峰很瘦，但很神奇地抱起来并不会硌人。再加上他比自己矮了大半个头的身材，身上香香的味道，抱起来的感觉就真的很像在抱着一个大大的等身抱枕，而且还是暖暖的抱枕。已经很久没有抱过其他人，更别说和其他人一起睡觉的阿信发现自己对这种舒适感几乎没有任何抵抗力，所以他昨晚睡得很好，好到今天中午起床的时候就像一只八爪鱼一样缠住青峰不让他起来。虽然等他清醒过来之后，他有那么一瞬间懊恼自己方才那过于放纵的亲密行为，但另一方面，他又无法自控地发现自己因为两人之间的距离被进一步拉进而感到了开心：

今天中午，青峰是在他房间里洗的澡，用的是他的洗护用品，穿的是他的衣服。虽然后来收拾行李的时候他还是回房间换回了自己的衣服，但因为青峰不爱用有味道的洗涤剂，所以他身上依然飘着一股淡淡的，阿信平时其实并不怎么喜欢，但此刻却莫名觉得有些好闻的，来自于他的洗护用品的牛奶味。这感觉就好像是他在无意中给青峰留下了一个标记，一个只属于他的标记。

被自己的这个想法弄得突然有点不好意思的阿信有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，原来他已经在无意识中开始对这个人有了占有欲吗。想要在任何时候都能看到他，如果对方的视线没有停留在自己的身上就要一直看着他直到他回头，看到他和别的人聊得太热烈就会想要打断，不喜欢他把过多的注意力放在其他人身上……这些念头其实都不是第一次出现了，可之前的阿信还会用“因为他是我的助理，只关注我一个人是应该的”之类的借口来催眠自己，但随着他慢慢地开始看清自己的内心，慢慢地尝试去接受自己真实的想法，他也就跟着学会不再欺骗自己。

“吴青峰，走了。”阿信用平淡的语气打断了青峰跟小肉包和表妹的谈话。看着那人几乎是在瞬间回头看他，连忙再跟表妹交代最后两句有关行李的问题就朝他小跑了过来，阿信突然就觉得心情好了起来。现在他已经对他在意到这个程度了吗，似乎都……更甚从前了。

“行李我让表妹送回去了，然后刚才练团室有打电话过来说鼓鼓和阿璞都快到了，等你过去以后就可以立刻开始。他们还说今晚想录一些片段放上网，就当前期宣传这样，问你同不同意。”

“我OK。”阿信爽快地回答道，难得一遇的精神语气听起来完全不像他之前坐完飞机之后那个无精打采的样子。

青峰于是有些好奇地看着他，忍不住道：“你好像心情很好。”

“有吗？”阿信反问道，但嘴角却忍不住微微上扬了起来。

“你明明就心情很好。”看这人完全没有要掩饰的样子，青峰都忍不住笑出了声。

“还行吧。”阿信说着戴上口罩遮住自己嘴边的笑容，然后把手上的帽子压在了青峰的头上，带着他走出机场坐上保姆车。

“是因为昨晚睡得好吗？”上了车后，青峰说的话就更加大胆了起来。

“你什么时候学会这么得寸进尺的？”阿信躲避着他的问题反问道。

“我一向都这样啊。”青峰一脸无辜道，“所以是因为昨晚睡得很好吗？”

阿信有些无奈地看着面前的人，责备的眼神里夹杂着一丝也许他自己都没有注意到的宠溺。“助理同学，好好工作，别乱八卦老板的私生活行吗？”

青峰笑着切了一声，但还是听话地翻出行程表和阿信继续说刚才没说完的事：“我们先彩排一个小时，然后调整一下，做造型，接着开始录影。今晚的彩排大概到三点左右结束，然后接下来每天大概都是晚九点到凌晨三点来练团。我们26号飞上海，在演出前会有一天的总彩，Jolin他们会在那个时候加入。然后这个是制作排的演出rundown，你看一下吧。”

大致的曲目和曲序跟阿信最初交代的差不多，不过要再调整的细节还是有的。这一次在上海的演出是SR十周年的音乐派对，也是他第一次挂牌做制作人的演唱会，虽然规模不是很大，但对他来说却有着很重要的意义，所以有很多问题他都必须亲力亲为地跟场地和赞助去沟通。但好在这一次合作的机构都愿意“纵容”他，在经过了最初的协调之后，大部分的桥段安排都已经没问题了，就剩下最后的一些小细节再做调整就好了。

“需要我帮你联系制作吗？”

“我自己跟他们说就好。”阿信说着把rundown收进包里。正好这时车子已经到了练团室，两人便先后下车走进了眼前的建筑物里。

比阿信早到的鼓鼓和阿璞已经在房间里开始排练，阿信和青峰进去的时候他们正弹到一半，被打断的乐声让高潮只听了一半的阿信有点心痒痒，他于是道：“别停啊，继续，刚才那个挺好的。”

“那你一起来啊。”阿璞立刻接话道。

“等我一下。”阿信说着放下包，脱下外套，背上早已经准备好的吉他站到谱架面前，翻找着他们刚才正在弹的那一首歌。

“水我放桌上了啊。”这时一直在帮阿信整理东西的青峰突然道，这让之前并没有注意到他的鼓鼓和阿璞都吓了一跳。其实两人之前就有听说阿信换了一个不得了的助理，但不知出于什么原因，上到公司高层下到普通的扫地大妈，都没有一个人肯跟他们透露这位助理的神秘身份，据说是因为公司和他了保密协议还是什么的。因此他们自己私底下都对这位神秘助理的身份十分好奇，也有过很多猜测的想法，但从来没想到这个人居然会是吴青峰。

可是两位当事人似乎并没有意识到自己给别人带来了一个重磅新闻，此刻都在自顾自地沉浸在工作中，弄得一肚子八卦想问的鼓鼓和阿璞你看看我我看看你，最后都只能欲言又止地把话都吞回去了。

“这样吧，我们还是按rundown来，先总体走一遍找找看问题，然后等下开会解决，接着我们再开机录。”阿信说着把乐谱翻到第一页，又转头对青峰道，“你那边OK了吗？”

“嗯。”青峰说着点下了录音键，然后在另一台电脑上开始把预先排好的歌词翻出来，准备随时做删改和调整。

因为三人是第一次搭档练团，再加上鼓鼓已经许久没有这样正式地打过鼓，所以总体问题还是有不少的。其中除了缺乏默契之外，主要的还是鼓鼓的失误，甚至在最后正式录影的时候也不能幸免。但阿信看得出来他最近都有在加强练习，所以也没有对他很苛刻，只是再提点了两句让他注意一下而已。

从练团室离开之后，阿信坐在车上揉了揉自己有些酸痛的肩膀，有些后知后觉地发现自己刚才给鼓鼓和阿璞“训话”的模样似乎是青峰从来没见过的，于是一时有些好奇地看向了一旁正在手机上敲打着什么的青峰，问道：“我刚才会很凶吗？”

“啊？”青峰闻言把头抬起来，过了一秒才反应过来阿信在说什么，“不会啊，刚才那很正常吧，你又没骂他们。”

“嗯……”阿信意味不明地应了一声，“也是吼，我都没骂他们。”

“而且他们也还好啦，出错不算很多啊，我们自己练团的时候都会这样啦。再说了，你也有弹错啊。”

“我有吗？”阿信有些意外地问道。

“嗯……不是很明显啦，就是有一个音滑过了一点点，也不能说出错。”

“真的假的，哪一首歌？”

“我忘了啦。”

“啊……那下次我再出错你要记得告诉我。”

“你要自己听出来啦。”青峰有些无奈道。

“我基本上都能听出来啦，但有的时候就比如你刚刚说的那些细节我自己很难发现嘛。”阿信说着扭了扭脖子，换上另一只手去揉肩膀。这时青峰才发现他好像一直在肩膀不舒服，于是放下了手里的电话凑过去把他按在椅子上，给他按摩。没料到青峰这个举动的阿信有些意外地愣了一下，但很快就被对方那纯熟的技艺按得整个人都松了下来。

“好点了吗？”青峰轻声问道。

“嗯。”阿信点了点头，有些好奇道，“你什么时候学会这个的？”

“跟我助理学的啦。他平时会帮我按肩膀嘛，但有的时候他也很累，我就也会帮他按一下。”

“你的助理……我记得是个男生吧？”

“对啊，阿翔嘛，人长得很凶狠的样子，但其实人超级好，超级会照顾人的。我还记得有好几次我生病或者累得快瘫了的时候，都是他在家照顾我。”青峰说着就想起了两人相处之间的一些事，阿翔在他心里就是家人一样的存在，他很感激他一直以来这么不辞劳苦地照顾他，纵容他的各种任性和脾气，但又会在最后关头一把拉住就要跌入悬崖的他，骂醒他，做他的警钟。

“唔……那你们关系应该很好咯？”

“他是我家人啊。”青峰不假思索道。

“那我呢？”而阿信也不知自己是怎么了，竟然脱口而出道。但话一出口，青峰就愣住了，阿信也被自己吓到。正好这时车子停在了停车场里，接着阿信就像是在逃避什么一样突然开门下车，青峰顿了一秒连忙跟上，好不容易才在电梯门前拉住了像疾走一样的陈信宏。

“你走那么快干嘛啦！”几乎是用跑的才跟上的青峰喘着气道。

“我——”阿信刚开口，身后的电梯门便“叮”一声地开了，他于是顺势道，“赶电梯。”

“屁。”青峰翻了个大白眼道，越过阿信走进了电梯。阿信有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，也只能跟着走进去。

狭小的空间里就只有他们两人，青峰面对着楼层按钮站着，余光却忍不住飘向另一边的阿信。刚才那一句突然的问话说真的让他有点措手不及，可是阿信现在这样装作什么事都没发生的样子也让青峰很不自在。明明就很在意，为什么不继续问下去。陈信宏你是什么时候变得这么别扭了，以前不都厚脸皮得要死吗？越想越心痒痒的青峰几乎都要站不住了，像是下定决心一般，他突然转过身来看着另一个角落里的阿信，问道：

“刚才的问题，你不想知道答案吗？”

“我……”没有料到青峰会这么直接的阿信一下子不知道该怎么接话。不想吗？大概不是。可是想吗？他又不太确定，因为这个答案青峰就算不讲他也知道，但他听完这个答案之后要给出什么回应呢？脑子里有些混乱的阿信想不到一个完美的答复，即使他也明白一直这样不清不楚对谁都不公平。可是在经历了这么多之后，他好不容易才重新开始接受自己接受青峰，此时此刻就只想顺其自然。其余的，他还需要一点时间和空间来让自己继续往前走，来让他有足够坚定的意志和决心给出答案。

“算了……我……我不是……”青峰似乎也看出了阿信的为难和纠结，他其实不是想要逼他，他只是会不安，会害怕，他需要一个答案来证明这一切并不是他的一厢情愿，所以有的时候他会控制不住自己而变得有些过于冲动和直接。但其实他也明白这一切需要时间和过程，他愿意等。

阿信叹了一口气，无声地走到青峰身边摸了摸他的头发。“我们……”阿信努力地组织着语言，斟酌着用词，“再给我一点时间……好吗？”

青峰轻轻地点了点头。电梯门在两人面前缓缓打开，阿信搭着青峰的肩膀把他带出电梯带进自己家。表妹把他们的行李都送来了这里，钥匙一如既往地放在了鞋柜的上方。阿信把两人肩上的包都拿下放在柜子上，然后拿起那一串钥匙放进青峰的手里让他握住。虽然只是一串钥匙，但已经代表了信任，代表了接纳，而且这一次是阿信亲手把钥匙交给青峰的，所以意义也变得和之前不一样了。

方才那有些尴尬的气氛总算渐渐消失了，青峰握紧了手里的钥匙然后把它收了起来。阿信见状揉了揉他的头发，柔声道：

“已经很晚了，你明天再回去吧。”

青峰闻言抬头看向阿信，想了想，道：“那我不要再睡沙发了。”

没想到收到的回应会是这样的阿信一时失笑，道：“沙发也塞不下两个人啊，去我房间睡吧。”阿信说着拍了拍青峰的脑袋，转身往屋里走，“我先去洗澡。”

塞不下两个人……青峰眨了眨眼睛，看着阿信的背影一脸欲言又止的样子，但最终还是作罢了。算了，暧昧就暧昧吧，至少这说明他们已经在重新开始了不是吗？


	14. Chapter 14

除了去年的爱最大演唱会，青峰想这大概是自己这些年来见过的最好玩最放松的演唱会后台了。在9月3号的夜晚，上海世博展览馆的休息室里热闹的就像是另一个派对，早早就来到现场的Jolin和怪兽正在桌子旁和StayReal的模特们玩着扑克牌，坐在一旁认真看歌词和talking稿的阿信也时不时地忍不住插嘴和他们开玩笑，顺便再偶尔逗一逗有些紧张的鼓鼓。因此当青峰从舞台那边和八三夭打完招呼回来，看着休息室闹成一团的众人时，他还以为自己是不是走错房间了。

“抱歉，我来晚了！”这时一个熟悉的声音在青峰身后响起，手里拿着帽子和墨镜的林俊杰从不远处朝青峰跑了过来，“嘿！你居然真的在！刚刚Jolin给我打电话的时候我还以为她在骗我。你待会也要上台吗？”

“我不上啦。”青峰连忙道，他可不想再来一次北京演唱会那样的惊吓了，于是郑重声明道，“我是来做幕后的。”

“他现在是我助理。”阿信插入到两人的谈话中，顺便和进门的林俊杰拥抱了一下。

“哇塞，助理哦！？”林俊杰惊讶道。

“对啊，居然是助理欸！”一旁的Jolin不知什么时候也走了过来加入到谈话中，“我刚听说的时候还以为他们在开玩笑。”

“就是啊，我也可以请你当我助理吗？”林俊杰搭腔道。

“欸欸欸，你们两个到底是来干嘛的啊。”被当面挖墙脚的阿信一脸不满道。

“不是，你到底是怎么好意思请人家来当你助理的。”林俊杰毫不客气地问道。

“不是他请的啦，我自己投简历的。”青峰解释道，“谁叫你们公司最近没有在招助理，不然我可能也会投简历啊。”

“可是你最近不是在休息吗，当助理很累欸。”Jolin有些不解道。

“我在家瘫好几个月了，再瘫下去估计都要长蘑菇了。好啦你们快去准备吧，外面快要开场了。”青峰突然觉得自己好像幼稚园班主任一样，哄着一群明明就年纪不小的大小孩们回到自己的位子做好，该干嘛干嘛去。

“真的，直播要开始了。”阿信说着把电脑放到休息室墙上的电视底下，一边是观众还在入场的画面，一边是网络直播的海报定格。

“你也快去准备啦，稿子看熟没。”青峰有些头疼地看着就跟个孩子一样趴在电脑前的阿信，“你身上的衣服要不要先脱一下，不热吗？”因为今天是SR十周年的音乐派对，所以阿信特地换上了这一次他为十周年庆生专门设计的服装，但偏偏全都是秋冬系列的，可现在上海还是在大热天。

“还行，有空调嘛。”阿信说着从电脑前起身，似乎打算去舞台那边给八三夭鼓劲，“而且我待会还要套那个外套，要先适应一下这个热度才能不中暑。”

“你也知道是会中暑哦！”青峰忍不住翻了个白眼道，“至于吗，用生命在卖广告。”

“你不懂啦，这样衣服才卖得好嘛。”阿信有些卖乖地朝青峰笑道。

“可是你穿红色没有黑色好看啊。”青峰皱着眉有些不解的样子，“穿黑色那个不好吗？”

“我穿红色也还好吧。”没想到会收到这么直截了当的评价的阿信有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“黑色那款要留着台北场穿。”

“就是你穿红色看起来有点胖，黑色就还好。”

“……我最近有瘦哦。”

“我知道，你最近瘦很多啊，我又没说你很胖，就只是红色显胖嘛。”青峰解释道。

可是阿信听完了他的话感觉也没开心到哪里去，他有些疑惑地低头看着自己的衣服，忍不住嘟囔道：“可是你穿红色也没有显胖啊。”

“你说什么？”没听清阿信在说什么的青峰有些好奇道。

“没什么。”阿信摆摆手决定就此结束这个话题。正好他们这会儿也已经来到了舞台后侧，八三夭已经全副武装地在舞台边准备登场了，阿信主动上前去和他们加油鼓劲，然后一直站在台边观看他们的演出直到第一首歌结束。观众们的热情回应让台上台下的人都放下了一颗心头大石，阿信松了一口气转身往休息室里走，一边在脑子里过着今晚的rundown，一边给自己做各种提醒和警惕。跟在他身边的青峰安静地打量着阿信的表情，虽然对方什么都没说，但他能看出来阿信其实也是很紧张的。

“放轻松啦。”在两人回到休息室前，青峰拍了拍阿信的肩膀道。

“我看起来很紧张吗？”阿信停下了脚步反问道。

“现在有点，不过我猜你上台之后就会好了吧。”青峰笑道，“喝点水吧，少说话，不然待会嗓子哑了唱歌破音我可不管。”

“欸，哪有人在开场前说这种话的啦。”阿信有些哭笑不得地看着青峰，但还是接过他递过来的水杯抿了一口。

“哇，好苦哦，这是什么，你在喝中药吗？”偶然经过两人身边的Jolin被浓郁的药味吸引了过去，一脸好奇地往他的杯子里看。

“普通的茶而已。”阿信道，“不过里面有放中药。”

“可是闻起来很苦欸。”Jolin皱着眉道，看起来她一点也不想尝试这样的茶。

“可能我喝习惯了吧。”阿信说着盖上了盖子，也许是真的习惯了，他现在已经不再觉得这杯药茶难以下咽了，反而开始有点喜欢上它那苦尽甘来的回味。而且不得不说，现在他的嗓子状态真的比之前要好，至少在唱完演唱会后不会干疼了。

“佩服佩服。”Jolin一脸敬佩地朝阿信拱了拱手，然后回到她自己的化妆间去准备待会的登台。

送走Jolin之后，两人也回到了休息室里。也许是演出开始了，方才还在吵闹的众人基本都已经安静了下来，鼓鼓离开了房间大概是准备去了，其他的工作人员要不在专心看演出要不就在准备服装，怪兽则和俊杰在一旁不知道聊些什么。阿信走到自己刚才坐的地方拿起那一份被他翻得边角都开始起毛的稿子，也离开了休息室打算找个安静的地方继续复习。其实这一份稿子他都快要倒背如流了，只是这一次的演出实在是意义特殊，阿信不允许自己有任何因为准备不充分而出现的失误。作为SR的主理人，他第一次以自己品牌的名义举办这种音乐派对，没有五月天其他成员的陪伴，他独自一人扛起所有重担来办这一场他个人的演唱会，此刻的心情就好像回到了他刚出道的那个时候，虽然知道自己也积累了不少的歌迷朋友，但在上台前的那一刻，还是会忐忑不安，还是会害怕自己的表现不够完美而让对他有期待的人失望。就像他曾经在鸟巢说过的那样，他是个很笨的家伙，他没有freestyle，所以每一次他都要做很多很多的准备，才敢让自己踏上舞台，拿起麦克风，面对观众。

“叩叩——”一阵短暂的敲门声打断了阿信，他回过头来，只见青峰拿着一件红色的外套站在门口，对他说：“该你上场了。”

阿信放下手中的稿子朝青峰走过来，接过他手中的外套穿上，然后在青峰替他整理衣领的时候忍不住抱着他深呼吸了一口气。

青峰有些意外地眨了眨眼睛，随后轻笑着拍了拍他的背，调侃道：“这么紧张不像你欸。”

“这不一样嘛。”阿信像是在撒娇一般地说道，随后放开青峰，一边戴上耳机一边往舞台走。他在工作人员的帮忙下背上吉他走上舞台，但在他准备要踏进灯光的时候，他还是下意识回头看了一眼舞台边已经在聚精会神地盯着电脑工作的青峰，紧接着奇迹般地，他突然觉得悬在半空的心慢慢地安稳了下来。尽管还是会紧张，但至少不会慌张。阿信闭上眼吸了一口气，静下心来回头走到舞台前方。音乐声伴随着尖叫声瞬间将他包围了起来，咚咚的心跳声逐渐和鼓点重合在一起。阿信对着舞台下的歌迷露出一个感谢的笑容，闭上眼弹着吉他投入到这一场热闹的庆生派对当中。

“一！二！三！StayReal生日快乐！”庆功宴上，阿信和不二良以及StayReal的主要创作团队都围在一起开香槟庆祝这来之不易的十周年。难得一起留下来疯的Jolin则在一旁带头起哄让俊杰唱歌，抵挡不住众人热情的俊杰只好认命地走上舞台，但很快他就发现了躲在一旁的青峰决定好兄弟要“有难同当”。

没想到自己居然会被点名的青峰有些错愕地看着台上的俊杰，刚放进嘴里的蛋糕都还没吃完，就被身边的工作人员联手推到舞台上去了。

“说到唱歌怎么能少了你呢，先一起唱首生日快乐歌好了。”成功把青峰拉下水的俊杰一脸坏笑道。

“不是……我在吃东西啦。”青峰尴尬地捂着嘴巴道。

“来来来，给你水。”俊杰闻言相当贴心地把一旁的矿泉水递给青峰，还很精明地一直把手搭在他的肩上以防他趁乱逃跑。

青峰无奈地接过水清了清喉咙，求助一般地看向台下的阿信，却没料到那家伙居然也跟着起哄让他唱歌，甚至还变本加厉地要求点歌：

“请问可以点歌吗？我想听舞女可以吗？”

“舞你的头啦！”没想到阿信居然也会跟着一起闹的青峰恼羞成怒道。

“欸，可是你们自己演唱会安可都有点歌欸。”而更让青峰头疼的是，一旁的俊杰简直就是唯恐天下不乱道。

“可是那是演唱会啊，这又不是演唱会。”青峰辩解道。

“可是我们都是朋友啊。还是说你偏心，只唱给歌迷听不唱给我们听。”

“什么——你到底站在哪一边啦！”已经分不清敌友的青峰有些崩溃地看着林俊杰，然而现场的呼声却越来越大，看来他不答应点歌是没办法收场了，“林俊杰我恨你。”最后青峰只能破罐破摔了，“好啦好啦，爱点点，但唱不唱我说了算。”

“那就先来一首生日快乐歌好了。”阿信笑道。

“欸你不是最讨厌听生日快乐歌吗？”青峰一脸气不过地找茬道。

“这不是对我唱的，我无所谓啊。”阿信眨了眨眼睛一脸无辜道。

“你——”青峰一时语塞，“算了，不跟你计较。生日快乐歌是不是，来，俊杰我们唱给他听。”

随着青峰和俊杰的歌声一同响起，宴会厅里响起了热烈的掌声和欢呼声。阿信心满意足地看着台上的青峰，不知为什么突然有一种得意的感觉。毕竟怎么说，能在苏打绿休团之后还请得动吴青峰在派对上献唱的人，整个娱乐圈里除了他也没别人了吧，而且他这也不算请嘛，嗯，大概算是“逼”的。

但唱完了生日快乐歌后，阿信还是知道见好就收，并没有真的再点歌让青峰继续唱下去。得到解脱的青峰一下台就忍不住瞪了阿信一眼，并拿走他手里的酒杯，半真半假地责备道：“喝什么酒啊，你过几天还有演唱会欸。”

“好，那我不喝了。”阿信卖乖地笑了笑，但一旁的Jolin却故意道：“可是你刚刚已经喝了半瓶欸。”

“什么！？”青峰惊讶道。

“等一下，没有啦，一共就一瓶，这里还剩大半瓶欸。”阿信连忙拿起酒瓶以示清白，“我就喝了一点啦。”

“最好是。”青峰说着看了一下时间，已经不早了，阿信昨天为了彩排和准备已经一晚没睡，今天还是别闹得太晚比较好，“回去吧？”

“嗯。”阿信点了点头，“你等我一下，我去跟其他人说一声。”阿信说着便从青峰身边走开，先是跟不二良交代了一声，然后又去和赞助商们道别。一旁的青峰有些好奇又有些佩服地看着周旋在众人之间的阿信，并没有留意到一旁的Jolin凑了过来一脸好奇地看着他。

“你为什么会来当阿信的助理啊？”

“啊？”突然被问话的青峰一时没反应过来，“呃，就是，反正休团了也没事干嘛。”

“可是你不觉得当助理很累吗，还要跟他们这样跑巡回，这应该比你们之前工作还要累吧？”

“差不多吧，其实也还好啦。”青峰说着看向不远处的阿信，“他们也不轻松啊。而且跟他们跑巡回可以学到蛮多的。”

“也是。”Jolin附和道，但她看起来还是有一些想不通的地方，“可是为什么是阿信呢？感觉你们私底下好像没什么来往啊。”

“你不会也以为我们不和吧？”青峰闻言开玩笑道。

“那倒没有，只是想不到你们两个会凑在一起。”

“我们……是不常来往啦。不过，他以前是我学长——”

“所以你们以前认识哦？”

“嗯，可以这么说吧，以前比较熟一点。”

“哦，原来如此。”Jolin了然地点了点头。正好这时阿信回来了，看两人像是刚聊完天，便有些好奇道：“你们刚在说什么？”

“没什么，我就八卦一下。”Jolin有些俏皮地笑道，“你们回去吧，路上小心。”

“那我们先走了，拜。”阿信和青峰背着包一同离开了宴会厅回到他们下榻的酒店里。这一次两人为了方便起见，只委托公司给他们定了一个套间。回到房间后，脸上还带着妆的阿信立刻就被青峰赶去洗澡，后者则下意识地把房间里的行李都大致收拾了一下，毕竟他们明天还要飞。因此等阿信洗完澡出来的时候，原本被他翻乱的桌子和背包都已经变得整整齐齐，用不到的衣服也都被收进了行李箱里。

“去洗个澡吧。”阿信拍了拍青峰的肩膀，后者正坐在桌子前写着什么，看起来是有关工作的事。

“嗯，你先睡吧。”青峰合起笔记本放在一旁，然后走向衣柜想拿衣服，却在打开门后才想起自己早就把衣服都收进行李箱里了。

“怎么了？”看到青峰愣在了衣柜前的阿信有些好奇道，而等他走到青峰身边看着空空如是的衣柜时，他就明白这是怎么回事了，“那边还有一些衣服没收起来，你先穿着吧。”

“那都是你的尺寸，我穿不下啦。而且那都是新的商品吧？”

“公司准备的新品，但都是我的衣服啦，你拿去穿吧，穿着睡一晚又不会坏掉。”阿信说着随手抓起一件衣服就塞进青峰手里，“或者你可以穿浴袍，浴室里有挂浴袍。”

“……我还是穿你的吧。”有些轻微洁癖的青峰用不习惯酒店里配套的东西，他连毛巾都接受不了，就别说是浴袍了。

“那你快去洗吧。”阿信说着关掉了房间里的灯，只留下一盏床头灯。青峰很快就拿着衣服走进了浴室，淅沥的水声接着在门后响起。阿信掀开被子坐上床，习惯性地拿出手机翻一下网上的消息和脸书微博，然后想说应该能在青峰出来之前把手机放下睡觉。但也不知道到底是阿信低估了自己的网瘾还是青峰的洗澡速度，他才刚翻到一半，青峰就已经打开浴室大门带着一身淡淡的花香朝他走来了。

“你怎么还不睡啊。”青峰一边说一边把自己换下来的衣服收好。阿信闻言抬头，正好看到青峰背对着他弯着腰在整理背包。有些过长的T恤把他的小短裤遮了一大半，而等他站直身的时候，看起来几乎像是没穿裤子一样。没料到自己的衣服套在青峰身上居然会是这种效果的阿信一下子失去了言语的能力，眼前这说可爱也不对，说诱人又似乎有点over的景色让他一时找不到视线的附着点，而更让阿信为难的是，青峰本人似乎没有意识到自己这样的穿着有什么不妥，还反过头来一脸疑惑地问阿信他怎么了。

“没什么。”阿信摇了摇头道，他努力地控制住自己不要去看青峰的双腿，然后放下手机默默地躺下做出一副准备睡觉的样子。

青峰有些疑惑地看着他，但也没说什么只是把灯关了从另一侧坐上床躺下。

黑暗中，还没有完全习惯这样同床的两人都有些拘谨地躺在床看着天花板发呆。但在一片安静之中，突然有一句“生日快乐”打破了沉默。阿信有些意外地转头看向青峰，似乎在等待着他的下文。可是青峰却只是突然想起自己还没有认真地祝福过他所以想要补一句话，并没有考虑在说完之后要接什么，所以此刻被阿信这样盯着看让他感到了一阵尴尬。

“你别一直看我啦。”觉得自己快要糗到不行的青峰一边说一边想要转过身去背对阿信，但对方却伸出手拦住了他，并且顺势把人拉了过来抱进怀里。因此发现类似的动作自己最近似乎越做越顺手的阿信有些呆了一下，举起的手无意识地摸了摸青峰的脸，直到他的视线对上青峰的双眼时才回过神来尴尬地把手收回去。

“想摸就摸啊，又没有不让你摸。”像是对阿信收回去的那只手有些依依不舍的样子，青峰撅着嘴小声地嘟囔道。

“别乱说话。”听着青峰这毫不避忌的直白话语，阿信是又无奈又心痒，“我万一摸的不是脸呢？”

“那也没关系啊……”青峰小声地喃喃道，似乎是他自己都觉得有点不好意思，但就还是偏要讲。

“你都从哪里学来这些的？”阿信突然有点头疼，他明明记得这家伙以前害羞得要死，虽然开玩笑的时候什么都敢说，但一旦来真的他也就只会支支吾吾了。

“你管我。”

“你不就想让我管你吗？”

“……”没想到会被反呛的青峰一时无言，过了好半天才有点小心翼翼地问道，“那你要管我吗？”

“我是你老板欸，我不管你管谁。”

暧昧的问题加上擦边球式的回答，虽然谁都没有把话挑明了说，但字里行间的弦外之音彼此都心知肚明。青峰按捺不住心里的一点小开心而勾起了嘴角，他不再闹别扭地钻进阿信怀里，甚至大胆地把腿缠上阿信的双腿。后者则不着痕迹地吻了吻青峰的头发，一边纵容着对方的各种行为，一边调整着姿势好让彼此都能睡得舒服，直到青峰终于安静下来靠在他的肩上。

“我们以后都这么睡好不好。”

青峰说话时喷洒在颈间的温热气息让阿信觉得有点酥痒，但他发现自己并不排斥这种亲密的感觉，甚至已经开始有些上瘾了。

“你喜欢就好。”


	15. Chapter 15

从上海回到台北，纬度降低了不少，温度也跟着升高了许多。即使到了夜晚，那盘旋在地面的腾腾热气还是威力不减，让踏出机场的阿信觉得自己就像一根正在融化的冰棍，仿佛他只要走慢一步，就会蒸发在这团团热气之中。好在公司派来接送的车辆出现得及时，两人几乎是这头刚离开机场大厅，那头就钻进了保姆车。重新回归“空调房”的阿信惬意地靠在椅背上松了一口气，但一想到待会要回去构思给Jolin的新歌，明天下午还要去练团，他便难得的有点消极怠工了。

“我好像被你传染了。”

“哈？”青峰一头雾水地看着阿信。

“我明天不想早起了，我以前不会这样的。”

“这跟我有什么关系。”青峰连忙撇清关系道。

“你向来都不爱早起啊。”

“工作的时候例外啦。”青峰辩解道，“而且你以前也不爱早起啊，一天到晚就知道赖床还有起床气。”

“……”没找到会被反将一军的阿信一下子无言，想了半天才弱弱道，“我早就不赖床了。”

“是哦，那天是谁压着我不让我起床来着。”

“……”

看着彻底无语的阿信，青峰有些小得意地笑了笑，这才给他找了个台阶：“你今晚早点睡就好了嘛，明天我叫你。”

“我还要写歌欸，哪有时间睡觉。”然而阿信并不领情。

“既然你都打算不睡了，那你还纠结什么起不来。”青峰无语地翻了个白眼吐槽道。

“但我还是会累啊。”阿信下意识接话道。

青峰闻言愣了愣，然后轻声叹了口气，有些同情，但又无可奈何。

“那你……中午的时候眯一会儿吧，我到时候叫你。”

阿信轻轻嗯了一声，整个人瘫在后座的椅子上有些呆呆地看着车顶。这些年来工作越来越忙，他待在保姆车里的时间似乎都快赶上他在酒店里休息的时间了。有时候累得昏头转向的时候，他甚至都不知道自己坐着的车到底是开向哪里的，他接下来又该去做什么。大同小异的街景和灯光在车窗外像重播的画面一样一帧接着一帧飞过，车内一成不变的人和物就像一个无形的牢笼，把他的肉体连同灵魂一起关了起来。

每当这时，阿信总是忍不住闭上眼试图躲进自己的小宇宙里来暂时摆脱现实。他努力地寻找着，回忆着，用尽一切方法把自己带回到多年以前尚且还算无忧无虑的那些时光里，让自己回到那个让人怀念的月台，看自己又一次坐在那张普通的长椅上，一群人弹着吉他，摇着铃鼓，吹着自然风，傻呵呵地唱着那一年的歌。

其实前一阵子，他也真的再次回到了那个月台，只是是为了还没发布的《成名在望》乐团时代版的MV拍摄。重新踏上那一片熟悉的土地带来的感觉，比起怀念，其实更像是一种怅然若失。时间从白天来到夜晚，景色从老旧变得现代，一代又一代的老人在他的身边出现又消失，一群又一群的新人在他的身后崛起和超越。阿信坐在月台边的长椅上，看着围在身边的前辈和后辈，不知怎么的就想起了这两年的金曲奖颁奖典礼。没有对比，就没有伤害。虽然这些年他们已经不会再把奖项和荣誉看得过重，但是一张呕心沥血的里程碑式作品在最后却只得到寥寥数人的寂寞掌声，说不失望，那是骗人的。

于是乎，乐坛上开始质疑他们的声音又一次大了起来。或许他们真的老了，或许他们真的江郎才尽，或许他们不管如何挣扎，都没有能力跳出那个既定的圈子，得不到更高的发展。越来越多的人说，听五月天听的已经不再是青春和梦想，而是宗教和信仰。人们愿意听他们唱歌，不是因为他们从没听过，而是因为他们已经听得太多。五月天，是这些人生活的一个部分，是一种必需品，他们于他们而言，是习惯，而不再是喜爱。

面对这些质疑，阿信也是会动摇，会怀疑自己，会反省是不是他们真的已经走过了所谓的巅峰而开始下坡了。但每一次，当他翻开自己这一张专辑的歌词本，当他去阅读歌迷们在他主页上的留言，当他站在舞台上听台下几万人聚集在一起的合唱声，他又会忍不住去否定那个质疑他自己的自己。是，他或许不完美，他或许辜负了某些人的期待，但至少，他每一次都在拼尽全力地达到了自己心目中的最接近完美的及格线，他每一次都倾尽所有用百分之两百的努力来回报大家的期待。他问心无愧。

车子在一片黑暗中缓缓地开进停车场停稳，阿信和青峰先后下车拿着行李回到阿信的家。开了灯以后，眼前熟悉的场景让身上的疲累感变得越发沉重，阿信忍不住打了个哈欠，拖沓着步子走进房间倒在沙发上，像只耗尽电量的玩具熊一样软趴趴地一动不动。

“洗个澡然后睡一会儿吧。”青峰把行李安置在一旁后，有些担心地走到阿信身边对他道。

阿信闻言转过头来看着青峰，然后伸出手把他拉到沙发旁示意他蹲下来。好奇的青峰顺从地蹲下看着他，正想问他怎么了的时候，却被阿信从沙发上坐起来抱住他的动作打断了。

贴在耳边响起的缓慢呼吸声让青峰清晰地感觉到这人的疲累，即使他们昨晚已经在酒店里睡得足够多，但依然不足以补偿阿信这些年欠下的睡眠不足。想着，青峰便有些心疼地摸了摸阿信的头发，微微起身坐到沙发上让阿信靠在他身上休息。

“你今晚还回去吗？”阿信闭着眼靠在青峰的肩上问道，然而搂着他的双手却不经意地收紧抱住了怀里的人。

感觉到这人口是心非的举动的青峰忍不住笑了笑，一股淡淡的暖意随之在他的心里慢慢地膨胀起来，让他情不自禁地举起双手回抱着阿信。

“你舍得让我走吗？”青峰有些俏皮地反问道，但依然有些忐忑和紧张地期待着阿信的回答。

“……”虽然料到青峰可能会故意“为难”他，但依然没有做好十足心理准备的阿信沉默地抱紧了怀里的人，在心中挣扎犹豫了好一阵子后，才小声道，“不舍得。”

“那我不走。”青峰咬了咬嘴唇想要隐藏声线中激动的轻颤，但攀在阿信背上的双手还是在不自觉中抓紧了他的衣服。

阿信闻言微微松了一口气，闭着眼转头亲了亲青峰的脸颊，然后微微直起身调整了一下姿势，把青峰拉进怀里抱住。虽然只是短暂地放松了一下，但疲累的感觉却已经减轻了不少。阿信深吸了一口气然后放开青峰，接着起身拿起被他丢在一旁的背包翻出他用来写歌的笔记本。

“要不要陪我一起写歌？”阿信看着青峰微笑道，但其实这不算是一个正式的询问，因为他知道青峰不会答应他。只是这样一句随意的问话会让阿信感觉像是回到了十年前，那时他们还住在一起，也常会在休息天宅宅地窝在家里头，然后青峰就会躺在沙发上枕着他的大腿，抱着一本边角有些磨损的笔记本，断断续续地在他身边哼着一些旋律，然后他再自然地接上下一句。

“我还是去给你收拾行李吧。”青峰轻笑着回道，随后从沙发上站起来，拉着阿信的行李箱往他房间里走。

回忆被打断的阿信留恋地看着青峰走进自己的房间，然后回头看向还放在客厅里的不属于他的行李箱。吴青峰住在哪里他并不知道，但就从方便上班这个角度来想，他的家距离林暐哲音乐社大概不会很远，那也就是说和他家应该是有一段距离的。但是一般来说，艺人和助理不应该住得太远，因为这样工作起来联络会很不方便。可青峰毕竟不是专业做这个的，所以要他为了这事搬家估计也不太可能。但是话说到这里，阿信却不知为何突然有点心痒痒。可是很快，他就收住了那些开始不听话的胡思乱想，强迫自己冷静下来去工作。

只是很多时候，一些念头只要有了最初的那一点萌芽的迹象，便很容易就此扎根在脑中，从此一发不可收拾。


	16. Chapter 16

中午一点整，在客厅眯了一小会儿的青峰被刺眼的阳光从睡梦中叫醒。他微皱着眉用手挡在额前，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，这才发现阳光已经从阳台那边的玻璃门照了进来，还正好落在了他的身上。

灿烂的阳光驱散了一点冷气的凉意，青峰打了个哈欠伸着懒腰站起来，顺手拿起桌上的手机看了一眼时间，然后把它放进口袋里转身朝里屋走过去。

从昨晚开始，阿信就几乎一直待在客房没有出来过。今天早些时候青峰进房看他时，他已经累得在桌上趴着睡着了。而从现在这个几乎没有任何改变的姿势看来，他应该是一直没有醒过。不舍得叫醒阿信的青峰下意识地放轻了脚步走到他身后，先是替他把有些滑落的毛毯往上提了提，然后绕到一旁把只拉了一半的窗帘全部拉上，防止窗外的阳光吵醒桌前的人。但青峰没有料到这时突然有一个响亮的闹铃声在他耳边炸响，被吓了一跳的他下意识地摸向自己口袋以为是自己的手机在响，但等他把电话掏出来，才发现声音是从阿信的抽屉里传来的。

“嗯……”被闹钟叫醒的阿信不情愿地抬起头来坐直了身子，他皱着眉眯着眼睛从抽屉里摸出手机按停了闹钟，然后抹了抹脸有些疑惑地看向被拉上的窗帘，接着才意识到房间里除了他还有第二个人在。

“怎么不叫我起来。”阿信说着打了个哈欠又揉了揉眼睛，显然就是一脸睡眠不足的样子。但他还是撑着桌子站了起来，把写了一半的曲子合在笔记本里，然后有些好奇地看向不出声的青峰。

“我想说你再睡半个小时也还来得及。”青峰有些小心虚地回答道。

阿信闻言笑了笑，忍不住调侃道：“要是被艾姐知道你纵容我迟到，她一定会炒你鱿鱼。”

“可是你真的睡太少了啊。”青峰不满地反驳道。

看着眼前的人一脸愤愤不平但又憋着不生气的样子，阿信就觉得有一股暖意悄悄地流进了他的心里。“好啦。”他说着捏了捏青峰的脸，然后在对方嫌弃地拍掉他的手时没忍住笑了出声，“我也没有真的很困，走吧，跟我练团去。”

“谁要跟你去练团。”青峰口是心非地嫌弃道，“我要回家收拾行李好吗。”

“那你就先回家，然后来看我练团。”然而阿信却难得地厚脸皮道。

“欸哪有你这样压榨员工的。”青峰装作不满道，“你知不知道我家离你录音室很远。”

“那就是你的问题了，你可以在这边租个房子啊。反正你要跟我三年，也不亏嘛。”

“谁要跟你三年啊。”青峰有些心虚地大声道，却没想到阿信竟抓住他的这句话和他玩起了文字游戏：

“那不然你想跟我几年？一辈子吗？”

“一……”青峰一时语塞，只觉得反驳他也不是，不反驳也不对，结果到最后只能狠狠地瞪了阿信一眼以示不满。

接收到青峰的眼神警告的阿信立刻见好就收，他憋着笑伸手揉了揉青峰的头发，讨好地凑上前去吻了吻他的额头。但心里还是有些不顺的青峰看起来不怎么领情，他还了阿信一个不轻不重的肘击并且警告道：“你别拿这个跟我开玩笑。”

虽然语气没有很严肃，但阿信还是听出了他的认真。其实从一开始，他就能感觉到青峰这一次回来是下定了决心的。也许是因为身边亲人的离开，他变得越来越在乎当下；也许是因为平权运动的推进，他变得更加大胆和勇敢；总之从现在的青峰身上，阿信能看到一种“不论结局如何我都要奋力一搏不留遗憾”的信念，也正是他的这种锲而不舍的信念，让一直逃避的他终于无处可逃，只能面对自己，接受自己。

“是我错了，我跟你道歉。”

“那也不用……”听着阿信也认真起来了的语气，青峰自己反而有些不好意思了，“就是……你知道……我没有在开玩笑就好……”青峰说着偷捏了一下阿信的手臂，然后默默地拉开两人的距离，结束这个暂时还说不清道不明的话题。

“走吧，你不是很想去上班，再不走就真的要迟到了。”青峰换回了平常那种活跃又带一点调侃的语气道。

“那一起走。”阿信笑道。于是两人最后一起出了门，下了楼，拎着行李来到路边一个不起眼的角落拦计程车。然而已经有一阵子没有出现在媒体面前的两人并没有想到会有记者埋伏在周围，阿信帮青峰把行李放进后备箱又送他上车的画面更是被相机一幕接一幕地记录了下来。

车子开走之后没多久，阿信就上了另一辆计程车离开了。失去八卦目标的记者这才放下相机从角落里走了出来，一边检查着自己刚才捕捉到的画面，一边好奇地放大照片仔细琢磨着这个被阿信送上车的男生是谁。但很快，他就意识到其实自己不必纠结，毕竟阿信一直都有同志的传闻，再加上他迟迟没有恋情公布，这组照片怎么看都一定能炒起热度的。想着记者把照片快速传回编辑社，在得到上司的许可后，他便立刻动手编写新闻，赶在第一时间于网路公开发布。

《五月天阿信密会男友，同志谣言竟成真》

当艾姐得知这一条八卦新闻在网路上爆红时，它的阅读量和转发量都已经破了百万，同时她自己的手机也接到了来自陈勇志的好几十个未接来电和一些相熟媒体朋友的电话，另外甚至有一些记者已经偷偷地躲在录音室外面想要找机会抢第一手资料。没想到这两人这么快就会被拍到，还闹出这样暧昧的新闻的艾姐有些头疼地把手机调成静音丢到一边，然后是半是责备半是无奈地看着对面两张都写满了歉意的脸，一时之间真是骂他们也不是，不骂心里又不舒服。

“这是怎么回事。”但不管怎么样，首先得了解一下真实情况。

“昨晚回来得晚，我就让他在我家住了一晚。”阿信坦白道。

“这是第一次吗？”艾姐扫视着两人追问道。

“……不是。”阿信有些小声地回答道。

艾姐用鼻子叹了口气，拿起一旁的文件夹翻开，像是要跟他们算账一样翻看着公司最近的财务单子，然后指着某一条跟阿信道：“之前在上海的时候你说为了方便干脆让你们住一间，我没有多问就同意了，因为你们都是男生，没差嘛。但有些事，我没有再提不代表我就忘了。同房我不管，但如果你们要同居，我就不能不管了，所以你们老实告诉我，现在到底是个什么情况？”

“我们没有同居。”青峰连忙道，“我只是昨晚在他家借宿了一晚。”

“仅此而已？”但艾姐看起来似乎不太相信两人之间的“清白”，“你们两个真的没有复合吗？”

“没有啦！”青峰立刻道，“我们，我们就只是……”青峰本想说自己和阿信之间只是普通的工作关系，然而话到了嘴边却不知为什么一个字也说不出来。他不想要说谎，但又不知道该怎么去形容两人这种暧昧的关系，虽然他们看起来似乎已经快要复合了，可只要阿信没有亲口承认，他始终不敢妄下定论，更不好随便跟其他人说。

“就是什么？”艾姐挑眉看着欲言又止的青峰道。

“就是还没有复合。”阿信突然抢话道，艾姐的注意力立刻被他吸引了过去，追问道：

“还没有是什么意思？现在没有但之后会有吗？”

“你——”被噎了一下的阿信瞬间无言。

“我怎样？啧，你俩给我个准话啊！”看着阿信和青峰这耐人寻味的回应，尤其是阿信和上次在办公室里截然不同的犹豫不决的样子，艾姐便觉得自己看出了什么端倪。其实自从他们在上海要求住一间的时候，她就有留意两人的动向了，也许其他人没有注意到，但她是有感觉到这两人之间的氛围开始有些改变了。

“我还在做决定，行了吧？”被问得有些不耐烦的阿信脱口而出道。

一下子，青峰和艾姐都有些意外地看着他。“哦……”艾姐下意识地应了一声，意味深长地扫视着眼面前的两人，才了然地点了点头，道，“行，我知道了。这次的事就交给我来处理，你们谁都不要跟媒体多说，也别在网上乱写。青峰的身份我不会公开，但你们自己也要注意别被狗仔跟到了。关于你们的事，我不好多管，但如果哪一天你们做了什么决定想要公开什么，记得提前告诉我一声好吗？”

“嗯。”阿信点点头道。

“行，那就这样吧，你们今晚坐我的车回去。”艾姐说着拍了拍阿信的肩膀，转身离开了休息室。

结束了这场谈话之后青峰明显松了一口气，他转头看向一旁的阿信，像是想听他对刚才那一番话的解释，却也不发问只是一直盯着他。而阿信刚开始还打算装作不知道，但很快就被盯得背脊发痒，不得不正视青峰的目光，道：

“我只是实话实说而已。”

青峰笑了笑，看向阿信的目光总算柔和了一些。“我知道。只不过能听到你亲口承认……我心里踏实了很多。”

没想到收到的回应会是这样的阿信愣了愣，然后忍不住叹气道：“就跟你说了别总乱想。”

但青峰闻言却有些不服气道：“欸正常人都会这样好吗，害怕自己一厢情愿什么的……”

“你是傻瓜吗？”阿信忍不住道。

“你——”被打断的青峰一时语塞，接着有些赌气道，“是，我就是傻。我跟你说也就只有我这样的傻子愿意等你。”

一下就被戳中了弱点的阿信顿时没了声，他看着面前有些生气但又有些心虚的青峰，忍不住轻叹了一声，道：“你好歹欠了我十年，现在就当我来讨利息吧。”

“……”被戳中死穴的青峰认命地撇了撇嘴，小声地嘟囔道，“不然你以为我干嘛愿意等。”

阿信笑着揉了揉他的头发，又轻轻地摸了摸他的脸。“再给我一点时间。”他对青峰道，“再给我一点时间就好了。”

“我知道。”青峰说着语气彻底软了下来，随后他转移话题道，“好啦你快去练团吧，我还等着收工回家呢。”

知道青峰暂时不会再胡思乱想的阿信笑了笑，顺着他的话道：“那你上网看看艾姐和媒体说了什么吧。”

青峰闻言点了点头，目送阿信离开休息室，然后拿出了手机。但其实就算不看他也能猜到一二，无非就是阿信换了新助理，两人只是工作上来往之类的话。这样的解释虽然不是很给力，也堵不住广大网友千奇百怪的脑洞，但也在无形之中帮艾姐解决了阿信和他前任助理表妹同学之间的绯闻，大概也算是塞翁失马焉知非福吧。

想着青峰便关掉了手机荧幕打算到录音室去看看，却没料到这时手机突然震了起来。他于是下意识地看了一眼屏幕，却没想到出现的竟然会是林暐哲三个字。心里顿时咯噔了一下的青峰有些紧张地按下了接听键，默默地把手机凑到耳边，轻轻地喂了一声。


	17. Chapter 17

闹市之外，鲜少有人踏足的巷道中，一家不起眼的咖啡厅伪装成书屋的模样座落在青灰色的角落里。借着绯闻的事请了半天假的青峰坐在深褐色木桌的一边，低头搅拌着杯子里的茶从而躲避着对面馨仪的目光，不知怎么地突然觉得这场景有点似曾相识。

昨晚他在录音室接到暐哲的电话时，并没有料到在电话那头响起的声音居然会是馨仪，更加没有猜到对方一开口便开门见山地跟他问起了照片的事，因为他在阿信这里当助理的事只有和林暐哲提起过，就连帮他看家的家凯都只是一知半解。但谢馨仪是什么人啊，同时兼具着女生的细心和男生的直言不讳，而且他们都认识这么多年了，还有谁能比她更了解他吗？

“照片上的人是你对吧？”馨仪的性子向来是直来直往，“我听暐哲说你去相信音乐打工了。”

“嗯。”青峰简单地应了一声，依然没有抬头。

“欸，我又不是美杜莎，你看我一眼不会变成石头的。”馨仪无奈地看着对面的“缩头乌龟”，叹了一口气，柔声道，“我只是想关心一下你，毕竟你和他之间发生了这么多……”

馨仪没有把话说完，她把尾音浸泡在杯中的红茶里，想起了在同样的这个地方曾经发生过的不少似曾相识的对话。因为和青峰认识的时间最早也最长，馨仪是第一个知道他和阿信之间的事。这么多年来，不管青峰是因为犹豫而不敢向阿信表露心意，还是因为现实而不得不离开他，又或是因为过度想念而崩溃投降，她都一直在他身边陪伴他听他的倾诉。这一次也是一样，她不是来对青峰的选择作评论，她只是想知道他做好准备了没有，他现在又过得好不好。

“你们怎么都不说话？”端着小蛋糕回来的林暐哲打破了两人之间短暂的沉默。

青峰对着暐哲轻轻笑了笑，开玩笑道：“怕你骂我。”

“我骂你？”暐哲瞪着眼睛惊讶道，“拜托我才是一直被你骂的那个吧。不过说真的，你速度挺快啊，这就上报纸了。同居了？”

“同你的头啦。”或许是意识到馨仪和暐哲今天并不是来批斗他的，青峰逐渐地放松了下来，不再像刚来时那样紧张了，“我们还没复合。”

“那应该也快了吧。”暐哲接话道，“你们想好怎么对大众交代了吗？”

青峰沉默地摇了摇头，回道：“我还没去想这个。”只要阿信一天不给他准话，他就一天无法安心，试问在这种状态下他哪里还有心思去想以后的事。

“总之，不管最后决定是什么，提前告诉我们一声吧。”暐哲道。

关于青峰的话题到这里就算结束了，从咖啡厅里离开后，青峰看着头顶的天空轻轻呼了一口气，觉得心里好像松了一些。其实他无时无刻都在感谢自己能遇到馨仪暐哲这些人，如果没有他们，他真的不知道自己现在会在哪里，会成为什么样的人。

口袋里的手机不经意地震了一下，青峰掏出一看，是阿信发来的短信。

下午的排练就快要开始了，作为助理的他可不能缺席。青峰于是立刻快步走向最近的捷运站，戴上不起眼的帽子融入人群，在快到目的地的时候再拿出口罩戴上。

蹲在录音室附近的记者大哥们就像是一整夜没走一样，青峰都不需要刻意去看，就能注意到他们的身影遍布在街道的每一个角落。因此害怕自己会被突然围起来的青峰连忙加快脚步，从侧门钻进了院子里再进屋。

“没被拍到脸吧？”艾姐一见青峰进来了就下意识问道。

“应该没有吧，我都包成这样了。”青峰一边说一边摘下口罩和帽子。这时一个身影从他身后靠近，一只温暖的大手轻轻地擦过他的头发替他抚顺被帽子弄乱的发丝。青峰下意识地抬头，正好看到阿信的侧脸在他眼前出现。

“开工吧。”阿信没有看青峰，一直盯着手里的谱子大步朝练团室走去。但那只举起得手却丝毫没有要掩饰自己的举动一样，大大咧咧地从青峰头顶掠过，再回到阿信的身侧。青峰看着阿信的背影浅浅地笑了笑，连忙快步跟上他。

下午的排练在青峰到达之前就已经开了个头，歌单上的四分之一内容都已经走了一遍，在青峰加入之后他们把上半场的余剩曲目也按顺序演奏完毕，随后众人稍作休息并顺便开了个小会。给阿信换了一杯温水的青峰回到练团室时大家都在各做各的，坐在麦克风前的阿信则低头不知道在看什么。青峰于是安静地走到阿信身边把水杯放下，然后坐在他旁边的一张塑料凳上好奇地看向阿信手里的手机，确认对方没有在处理工作事务后才轻声地开口说话：

“我刚刚去见馨仪和暐哲了。”

阿信滑动手机屏幕的指尖停了下来，然后他转头看向青峰，问道：“他们看到报纸了？”

“还猜到照片上的人是我了。”青峰小声道，似乎有一点儿心虚，就像个做错事的孩子一样。

“那他们也知道我们的事了。”与其说这是个疑问句，倒不如说是陈述句。阿信和馨仪来往不多，但也知道她是青峰的知己，他们两个人的关系在馨仪这里从来就不是个秘密。至于暐哲，阿信相信在十年前照片曝光的时候，他就已经知道这件事了。

青峰点头默认，有些不确定地问道：“你会在意吗？”

“这事他们迟早都会知道的，现在承认和以后承认也没有什么区别。”这仿佛已经默认了两人关系的回答让青峰有些意外又有些安心，他忍不住勾起嘴角轻轻地嗯了一声，但又似乎不想让阿信看到自己开心的模样，而拿起一旁的水杯挡住了脸。

把青峰的这些小动作都看在眼里的阿信无声地笑了笑，他拿过青峰手里的水杯拧开盖子，转过头去喝了一口水，并装作随意地宣布道：“这次去深圳我让艾姐给我们订了一个房间，你不介意吧？”

“不介意。”青峰几乎是脱口而出道，“不过……”但很快他就收敛了自己的情绪，“这样没关系吗，绯闻的事……”

“狗仔再厉害也跟不进酒店里，放心吧。”

“那就听你的吧，谁让你是我老板。”青峰俏皮地笑道。

前往深圳的那一天，从飞机上下来后阿信和青峰立刻戴上口罩和帽子全副武装起来，一路走在他们前面的玛莎毫不客气地回头嘲笑他们就像流感病人，阿信尚且还有精力朝他翻个白眼，青峰却郁闷地连一点开玩笑的心思都没有。因为自从新助理绯闻事件传遍网络之后，跟在阿信身边的狗仔队多了不少，这让平时出门不太习惯做过多遮掩的青峰不得不戴上口罩和帽子，以免在被拍到的时候被认出来。只是在大热天这样全副武装真的挺奇怪的，而且还会呼吸不畅，这让青峰莫名佩服起总是习惯这样打扮出门的阿信。

但更让青峰佩服的是各位敬业到极点的狗仔队大哥。从台北机场到深圳的大街小巷，不管气温有多高，阳光有多毒辣，反正只要有阿信身影的地方，就一定能看到他们的镜头。如此拼命的精神，让青峰由衷地敬佩。

“你以前闹绯闻的时候也这样吗？”被跟了一整天，没想到就连在体育场里彩排都难逃一劫的青峰忍不住问道。托这些大哥们的福，他现在也变得只要一出门就必须戴上口罩，和记者们距离近的时候还不能说话，真是各种意义上的快把他“憋死了”。

“以前没有这么夸张。”阿信回忆了一下道，“可能因为这是我第一次和男生传绯闻吧，所以他们比较激动。”

“靠。”青峰有气无力地骂道，“可是我跟男生传绯闻的时候也没这么夸张啊。”

“那是因为你传的次数太多了吧。”阿信有些酸溜溜道，“他们现在都基本默认你喜欢男生了。”

“我跟他们只是朋友啦，而且现在也没什么来往了。”青峰连忙解释道。

“我知道。”看着青峰这个有些紧张的样子，阿信就忍不住扬起了嘴角，“等过一阵子他们应该会消停一下，你最近小心点别被发现就好。”

“我尽量吧。”青峰说着有些不情愿地戴上口罩，跟着阿信来到舞台上和他对流程。

在深圳的两场演唱会都举办得很顺利，除了台下数量明显变多了的记者数量让青峰不敢再在开场前躲在台边往观众席张望，其他的一切还算完美。不过这一次的绯闻事件和大量的媒体关注也给了阿信一个突发奇想，虽然这样故作神秘的恶作剧他也不是第一次玩了，但配合上这一次敏感的时间节点和他故意误导的说辞，还是让台下的歌迷有那么一瞬间地紧张了一下：

“最近大家似乎都特别关心我嘛。”明明是要介绍赞助商的地方，阿信却突然来了这么一句话，“我好像在蛮多热点新闻里看到了自己的名字欸。”

暗指这次同性绯闻事件的说辞让前一秒还在发愣的歌迷立刻尖叫了起来，但是阿信突如其来的即兴发挥却让台前幕后的工作人员都忍不住紧张了一下，虽然大家都知道他只是想和歌迷开个玩笑，但就是怕他玩得太开心一不小心说漏了嘴。

“然后我这两天也见到了不少记者朋友，就连我下午在彩排的时候，都有看到一些镜头的反光在远处闪烁。”阿信说着把手伸进口袋里，像是在摸索着什么，“既然大家这么关心我，正好呢，我今天也有个消息想跟你们宣布。”说着，阿信便在一片尖叫声中掏出了一张小纸片。他先是浏览了一下纸上的内容，然后又看向台下，似乎在酝酿着要怎么开口。

“这是一个很重要的消息，我很开心能够在深圳和大家分享这个消息，然后也希望在听完之后你们能跟我一样感到开心。”阿信说着举起手中的纸张，故弄玄虚地先吸了一口气，然后在歌迷紧张又期待的安静之后，快速地念出了主办方决定为大家提供免费接送车辆的消息。

“欸欸欸，免费接送大巴欸！你们不开心吗？”在一片笑声当中恶作剧成功的阿信掩饰不住自己脸上得意的笑容，而在舞台边听完了全程的青峰则是忍不住翻了一个大白眼。

“幼稚。”演唱会结束之后，青峰直白地对着阿信嫌弃道。

“只是开个玩笑炒气氛而已嘛，你不会以为我是认真的吧？”

“我——”青峰当然知道阿信是开玩笑的，但却无法否认有那么一瞬间，他有点害怕却又有点希望，他是认真的。而且不知为何，阿信此刻这种玩笑的口气让青峰感到有点不舒服，于是他有些逃避地移开了视线，并丢下一句“无聊”准备起身离开。

“等一下。”但阿信突然把青峰拉回面前，“我话还没说完呢。”说着阿信收起了刚才那副有些随意的玩笑表情，握住青峰手腕的五指也渐渐地收紧，“你刚才在台下，”他看着青峰的双眼，语气变得认真起来，“有没有那么一瞬间，以为我会公开。”

青峰抿了抿嘴唇，没有回答。一是他的自尊不允许他承认，二是他还不确定阿信这个问题是什么意思，于是他选择了沉默。但阿信却从青峰的沉默里看到了答案。

“其实我刚才，有那么一瞬间，真的这么想过。”阿信看着青峰的双眼道，因此他没有错过对方在听到这番话时惊喜的一瞬，“但我们答应了艾姐做决定之前要先告诉她，不能食言嘛。”阿信浅浅地笑道，像是在安抚青峰一样，在不知不觉中紧握住他的手掌。

青峰这才垂下眼笑了笑，有些自惭地问道：“你会不会觉得我很患得患失？”

阿信用另一只手摸了摸青峰的脸，微微低头看向他的双眼。“不会。”他回道，温柔地用拇指蹭了蹭青峰的脸颊，然后在对方终于抬眼看他时笑着慢慢地靠近了他。

青峰下意识地屏气凝神，即使到最后阿信的脸还是错开了他的，但他依然得到了一个温暖的拥抱。阿信轻轻吻了吻青峰的头发，收紧双臂把青峰圈进怀里。他知道青峰是个缺乏安全感的人，这是因为他性格本就如此，而并不单纯地只是因为他们当前关系的特殊性。而阿信也想要给青峰他渴望的东西，也许现在的他还不能给予全部，但至少，他可以尽他所能地做到接近全部。


	18. Chapter 18

洛阳场的演唱会结束之后，辛苦工作了一个多月的团队总算可以迎来一个星期的假期，也因此不少工作人员在离开体育场后都结伴出去玩了。正在收拾东西的青峰一边听着同事们的计划，一边暗暗打量不远处正在和玛莎聊天的阿信。今晚阿信在舞台上总是躲在暗处休息，能不说话就尽量不说，下来换衣服的时候也只是对他说的话做点头或摇头的回应，即使现在和玛莎聊天，也基本上是听多于说，可见他的嗓子是真的累了。

“青峰，你要不要跟我们出去吃宵夜，这家伙居然说他不去欸。”玛莎突然的问话让青峰下意识地收回了视线，但跟着一起看过来的阿信显然看穿了他这样生硬的动作，并微微笑了起来。

没想到这样都能被抓包的青峰嘟了嘟嘴，认命地拿起收拾好的背包朝两人走过去，一边走一边道：“不了，我不饿，你们去吧。”

“看吧，我就跟你说他不会答应的。”阿信笑着把手搭在青峰的肩上，得意的样子让对面的玛莎嫌弃地翻了个大白眼。

“知道你们心有灵犀了，不去就罢。”玛莎说着挥了挥手，果断地转头走人。

“玛莎哥我可以让你帮我带吃的吗！”阿信调皮地朝玛莎大喊了一句，在得到对方洪亮的“滚”后，他便像个孩子一样笑了起来。

“幼稚。走了啦，还回不回去了。”青峰说着把包丢给阿信，半是生气半是心疼地看了一眼明明喉咙不舒服还在大喊的这人，然后一声不吭地从他面前走过离开休息室。

阿信笑着背上自己的背包，大跨两步跟上青峰，调侃道：“说真的，敢这样跟老板说话的助理，我看全天下也就只有你。”

“那还不是因为你不让人省心。”青峰不客气地回嘴道，“我在你包里放了喉糖，吃点吧。”

“你这算不算刀子嘴豆腐心？”阿信歪头不怀好意地问。

“管那么多干嘛，闭嘴吃你的糖。”有些恼羞成怒的青峰一把抢过糖盒把喉糖塞进阿信的嘴里，却因为对方一时没做好准备不小心把指尖也伸进了阿信的嘴里，那湿润的触感让青峰心头一颤，连忙把手缩了回来，不知所措地握着拳当什么也没发生过。

“你也来一颗吧，还蛮好吃的。”阿信从青峰手里拿过糖盒，从里面拿出一颗糖递到他嘴边。青峰犹豫了一下才张开嘴，阿信便顺势抵着他的嘴唇把糖果推进他的嘴里。青峰含着糖慢慢地松开了自己的拳头，在得知对方并不介意这样意外的亲密行为后，他就觉得心里的又一个不确定因素安稳了下来，紧跟着心情也变得好了起来。

阿信看到青峰嘴角的上扬之后也跟着加深了自己唇边的笑容，他知道最近这段时间青峰被狗仔跟得心情苦闷，现在除了外出时不和他说话，就连私下里也几乎不怎么开口，笑容更是少见了许多。但阿信不想让他这样一直闷闷不乐，他也不喜欢青峰总是皱眉的样子，所以如果可以，他想尽可能地多做一些让他开心的事情。

“我们先不回酒店。”走到停车场时，阿信才决定告诉青峰他今晚的计划，“东西先让他们带回去就好，你跟我来，我带你去个地方。”

“去哪儿？”没料到这个的青峰有些意外道。然而面对他的问答，阿信却只是神秘地笑了笑，在把背包交给其他工作人员后，便二话不说地拉着青峰往别处走。

“等……”不知道阿信想做什么的青峰有些不放心地回头了一眼，并拉住阿信把他拽回来，不确定道，“我们不能随便乱走吧？”

“不怕，他们不会跟艾姐说的。”阿信安抚道，但青峰担心的却并不是这个问题。

“不行，万一路上被人认出来怎么办。”青峰一把拉住转头就想继续走的阿信，他倒是不担心自己，可眼前的这个家伙知名度实在太高，虽然脸上武装很齐全，但一身的SR在知情人眼里看来还是很抢眼的。况且现在是演唱会刚结束，体育场外还有不少粉丝在徘徊，他们要是就这么大摇大摆走出去也太心大了。

“放心啦，我们没这么好认。”阿信说着把青峰拉到身边，故作神秘地在他耳边小声道，“而且从停车场的消防通道出去一定不会被堵，走吧。”

话还没说完，阿信就带着青峰又一次大步地走了起来。碍于身高的差距，青峰几乎是半跑半走地跟在阿信背后一路拐弯跑楼梯，转得完全迷失了方向的他为了看清脚下的路，连开口让阿信慢点的精力都没有，一直到阿信突然停下回头，而他毫无知觉地一头撞进了他的怀里。

“噢——”鼻尖一痛的青峰顿时感到一阵酸楚钻上了鼻梁，阿信闻声连忙低头查看，确认青峰没有受伤之后才赔笑地咧了咧嘴角。

“你看，我们出来了。”阿信说着往旁边站了一步，让出身后一片空无一人的风景。微凉的晚风在树木间吹过，沙沙作响地吹动着地上的落叶。一排灯杆伫立在路的两侧，细长的黑色影子如同一个个小人在两旁列队欢迎，倾向远方指引前进的方向。

许久没有到过这样安静地方的青峰一下子看得有点失神，脑海里那些从未停止的声音也在这一刻变得异常的吵闹。但此刻的他并不想要去倾听任何的一个声音，只是任由它们营造着专属于他自己的背景音，像一道无形的保护墙建筑着专属于他的世界。

“喜欢吗？”

可这时，突然的一个声音打碎了青峰的保护墙，与此同时脑海里的那些声音都一起尖叫了起来让他瞬间失去了思考的能力。

“哈？”话音一落，所有的喧闹同时消失殆尽，仿佛方才的一切波澜都不过只是擦肩而过的一阵风。

“我问，你喜欢吗？”阿信说着走近了青峰，“不后悔跟我出来吧？”

“你怎么知道这个地方的，你不是第一次来吗？”

“我今天彩排的时候走了一下，算是意外发现吧。”阿信说着沿路灯的影子走进树荫里，“下午的时候这里也没有人，但其实这里和体育场正门就只隔着一小片林子，我都能听到那边传来的声音，可就是没有人往这里走。”

“人就是这样，当看到有明确的界限时，总是下意识地留守阵地。”青峰低着头跟在阿信的身后，像小孩学步一样迈着跟阿信一样的步伐重复他走过的路径。

“你也会这样吗？”阿信问道。

“一时一时吧。你呢？”

“嗯……我觉得我容易困在自己给自己下的界限里。”阿信说着停下了脚步，紧接着就感觉有什么撞上了他的背，回头一看，依然是青峰的身影。

“你能不能不要总是突然停下来？我鼻子都要塌了。”青峰抱怨地揉了揉自己的鼻子，却依然没有拉开和阿信之间的距离。

“那你就别跟这么紧嘛。”阿信有些无奈又宠溺地说道，顺手捏了捏青峰的鼻尖。

“不跟紧一点，万一跟丢了谁赔我一个陈信宏？”

阿信意外地顿了顿，也许说者无意但听者有心，青峰这直白的话语在他的心底翻起了一阵波澜，毫无预兆地激起他一阵情绪的汹涌，那感觉就像是有什么东西堵在心口不断膨胀着，渴望要喷涌而出得到宣泄。

“怕跟丢就别跟了。”阿信说着握住了青峰的手，“和我一起走，只要你不松开手，你就一辈子都不会丢。”

“你……”青峰有些惊喜地眨了眨眼睛，但开心之余，不确定的因素还是让他下意识地握紧了阿信的手，本能地追问道，“可要是你放手了呢？”

阿信闻言微微用力回握着青峰，另一只手绕到他身后，无声地抱住了他。有些话在开了个头后，阿信才发现要把它说出来原来也不是一件很困难的事。最近这段时间，他一直在思考关于坦白和承认的话题，尤其当他看着青峰为了配合他而委屈自己的时候，他不由得开始反思和检讨自己这样或许真的过于自私的做法。如果说是为了报复他让自己等了十年，那最近一个月来，他该讨的利息也已经讨够了，他也已经没有任何合理的借口可以用来解释自己的不表态了。所以阿信明白，事到如今他还不愿意承认，并不是因为报复心理，而是因为他自己的不够勇敢。毕竟十年了。他爱吴青峰十年，气吴青峰十年，把他深藏在心底十年，牵挂了他十年。而在这之前，还有将近一个十年的时间，他们相爱着，相拥着，相守着。这些时光，占据了他走过的近一半的人生路途，有时像肉刺一样让他痛苦不堪，有时却又像蜜糖一样让他快乐无比。而他此刻就像是一个经历了十年的艰苦戒断，却又再度被无法抗拒的诱惑缠上的瘾君子，曾经的痛让他对爱望而止步，但实实在在的快乐又让他心生向往。不愿意也没有办法再尝试一次失去的他夹在两者之间犹豫不决，他非常地不安，恐惧和怀疑，所以其实比起吴青峰，他才是那个更需要且更渴望一个承诺和一个确定的答案的人。

“我不会放手，”像是终于下定决心，阿信小声地在青峰耳边呢喃着开口，“只要你不走。所以答应我，这次回来了就不要再走了，好吗？”

阿信语气里的哀求听得青峰鼻头一酸， 他用力地抓紧阿信的衣服，几乎是本能地点着头：“我不走，不走，再也不走了，”

阿信如释重负地想笑又想哭，他用力地抱紧青峰仿佛要把他揉进怀里一般，舍不得松手。

“吴青峰。”

“嗯？”

阿信摸着青峰的脸颊，对着仰头看他的那双眼睛笑了笑。眼前此人最渴望听到的话现在就掂在阿信的舌尖上呼之欲出，但话到了他嘴边后转了一个圈，到底还是觉得时机不合适。于是阿信把话又吞了回去，只低头在青峰的唇角落下了一个轻吻。

“就这样？”感觉到阿信把话吞了回去的青峰忍不住道，“你没有什么要跟我说的吗？”

“别着急，再等等。”阿信笑着摸了摸青峰的嘴唇安抚道，“现在还不是时候。”

“我都等一个月了！”可青峰不依。

“乖啦，再等等。”阿信耐心地哄道，“我答应你，你想听的，我都会跟你说，但你要让我做个计划，好吗？”

一听到计划两个字，青峰就忍不住有点泄气：“你怎么什么都喜欢做计划……”但话是这么说，青峰也没有继续强求。毕竟这次回来他就做好了要等三年的心理准备，现在不过只等了一个月而已，多等一阵子又何妨呢？


	19. Chapter 19

19

从洛阳回到台北后，青峰才得知家凯月底就要去美国读书，于是为了说服吴妈妈替自己照顾泡泡一段时间，他便抱着泡泡回了吴妈妈家里，整个七天假期都用来帮忙打扫家务和献殷勤。一直到9月23日的晚上他无意中看到阿信发的脸书，才连忙收拾东西第二天一大早地回家然后又立刻赶去了阿信家里。

“陈信宏！”未见其人先闻其声的青峰把正在房间里写歌的阿信吓了一跳，他连忙放下手里的笔想要出去迎接，走到门口才想起自己鼻子还堵着两团纸巾，连忙又退回去毁尸灭迹。但无奈青峰脚步太快，阿信这头才把纸巾丢进垃圾桶，还没来得及把垃圾桶踢进桌底下，青峰就已经走进房间里把他抓了个正着。

“坐下。”阿信打招呼的话都还没来得及说，青峰就指着他身边的椅子开口了。看着青峰这来势汹汹的模样，阿信也只好乖乖地坐下准备接受教诲了。

其实昨晚他就是写歌写累了才想起拿手机上一下网顺便发个脸书微博，毕竟感冒这种事在他身上再常见不过了，大家也不会大惊小怪，所以他也没想这么多。一直到青峰的声音在门口响起来时，他才猛地回神现在多了个注重身体健康的人在管自己，他再也不能像以前那样不拿小病当回事了。

“什么时候开始的？严重吗？有没有发烧？”青峰一边说一边从包里掏出刚从便利店买的热饭团放在桌子上，然后又摸出保温水杯和感冒药。阿信安静地看着他，正想说话的时候却不知为何鼻子一痒打了个喷嚏。房间里顿时安静了下来，阿信捂着鼻子尴尬地呵呵了两声，青峰则无语地翻了个大白眼，从一旁抽了几张纸巾递给阿信。

“吃早饭了吗，没有就先把饭团吃了然后把药吃了。”青峰拉过墙边的椅子在阿信身边坐下，看着桌子旁那一小桶纸团忍不住叹了口气，便弯腰把垃圾袋打了个结拎到外面去丢掉，然后再用新的袋子把垃圾桶套上。接着他去洗了个手，把家里的空调关掉，窗户打开，再拿体温计给阿信量了量体温，确认他没发烧之后才放心下来。

“我快好了，真的。”吃完药后的阿信一脸乖巧道。

“你知不知道你后天就要去拍MV了，这个样子怎么拍啊。”可青峰还是忍不住训话道，“到底怎么感冒的？”

“可能是我前天不小心趴在桌上睡着了吧，虽然我是被冻醒的，但我见没有流鼻涕打喷嚏就以为没感冒……”阿信越说越小声，到最后就只能干笑结尾。

“我有没有跟你说过熬夜写歌不要开空调？”青峰无奈道，“还好只是普通感冒，万一发烧了怎么办？”

“我知错啦，下次不敢了。”阿信卖乖道。

“次次你都这么说。”青峰忍不住道，“你这个样子要好起来至少也要两天，这两天你就什么也别干了，多喝热水，吃药，睡觉，要是好不了就等着后天挨骂吧。”

“遵命！”看着阿信一脸乖宝宝的模样，堵在胸口的气不听话地消了大半截。青峰无奈地叹了口气，拿起桌上的背包认命地翻了起来，紧接着一盒又一盒的感冒药便陆续被放在了桌子上。

“我不知道你家里有没有感冒药所以就给你买了一些带过来，还有我给你买了些吃的都放在客厅里了，你先去睡一会儿吧，我去给你做点粥，中午就喝粥吧。”

“可我不困欸。”阿信眨了眨眼睛道，因为他昨晚实在是头痛到不行所以就没熬夜，发完脸书微博就睡了，现在正处于刚起没多久的状态，所以完全不困。

“那，那你去洗个热水澡，把身上的衣服换下来洗了，然后把我给你买的吃的收拾一下吧。”青峰说着起身往客厅走。

“好，你给我买了什么吃的？”阿信跟在青峰身后，好奇地看向桌子上的大包小包。

“面包蛋糕肉干水果之类的，你自己去看吧。对了洗完澡别穿背心了，换件短袖，把头发吹干了再去洗衣服。”青峰一边说一边把食材挑出来准备拿进厨房，却在刚准备走的时候被身后的阿信一把搂住偷亲了一下。

“啧，你别把感冒传染给我。”虽然心里开心，但青峰还是忍不住用手肘顶了一些阿信，仿佛很嫌弃的样子。

“我才不舍得。那我先去洗澡了。”阿信说着又亲了一下青峰的脸颊，这才转身回房间去拿衣服。

青峰笑着回头看了他一眼，拿着食材走进厨房准备熬粥。今天他还把从吴妈妈那里带回来的饺子拿了过来，午餐有这些基本上就够了。想着青峰把水烧开，倒进米后再煮开，接着调小火慢熬。又把饺子先放进冰箱里冷藏，再把其它食材分门别类地放好。等收拾好厨房后，他便走到客厅，正好看到阿信洗完澡出来准备去吹头发。于是他顺势走进浴室把阿信换下来的衣服拿到阳台去。

台北这几天的天气都很不错，阳光灿烂，但因为是夏末，所以气温一直很高，这让刚从内地回来的他们多少有点不适应，所以青峰也不怪阿信把自己弄感冒了。只是阿信平常没什么时间运动，抵抗力本身就不算特别好，忙起来的时候没有时间休息，普通感冒能拖半个月才好，所以他才会有点担心。想着青峰就想回屋里看看阿信，但还没转身，就听到了脚步声在身后响起，紧接着就有一个还冒着些许湿气的脑袋蹭到了他的肩上。

“头发吹干了吗？”青峰不放心地伸手摸了摸阿信的发丝，其实多少还带着一点湿意，但也几乎是都干了。

“我闻到好香的味道，你在熬什么粥？”阿信把脑袋搁在青峰肩上，双手随意地圈着他的腰。他从以前开始就喜欢这样抱他，感觉青峰就像是整个人都被他保护了起来一样，让他感到安心又有满足感。

“就是普通的肉碎粥而已。对了，我拿了我妈包的饺子过来，中午吃饺子吧。”

“是虾仁陷的吗！吴妈妈包的蛋黄虾仁馅最好吃了。”一说到吃的阿信就来了精神。

“这你都记得？是蛋黄虾仁的，她知道我要拿给你还特地多给我拿了半斤，说让你放在冰箱里慢慢吃，简直偏心。”

“吴妈妈这是心疼儿婿。”阿信笑道，“我还记得我以前去你家吃饭的时候，吴妈妈都会做很多我爱吃的菜，搞得后来我还让我妈去跟她学做菜来着。”

“这个我记得，”听阿信提起往事，青峰的思绪也跟着回到了十多年前的某个下午，“当时她们在厨房折腾了半天都不出来，我们还很担心地进去看，结果是她们自己聊开了把我们给忘了。”

“你说，要不找个时间，我们一起吃个饭？”

“你这是要见家长的节奏吗？”青峰调侃道。

“见家长十年前就见过啦，现在是叙旧，或者说，见亲家？”

“谁要跟你见亲家。”一听阿信又在乱开玩笑的青峰忍不住用手肘撞了一下他的小肚子，“告白都还没就想着结婚，你这队也插得太过了。”

“那是不是只要我告白你就愿意跟我结婚？”阿信下意识地追问道。

“再说吧，看你表现。”青峰笑着应付了过去，“行了，快松手，我得去看看粥，不然要糊了。你待会儿把衣服晾了吧。”

“去吧。”阿信亲了青峰一下才松开他，目送他回到屋子里，然后回头对着外面明媚的阳光惬意地伸了个懒腰。其实仔细想想，他们这样跟结婚了也没差嘛，只要青峰搬过来住——

不经意的一个念头让阿信的动作停了下来，其实这也不是他最近第一次这么想了，只是他第一次有这个念头的时候，对他们两人的未来还感到摇摆和不确定，因此不敢对这个想法有太过深入的思考。可现在，既然他们只差最后那一层窗纸没有捅破，也不妨可以开始思考一下这个问题的可能性，或者跟青峰商量一下。要是从长远角度来想，青峰觉得这离他录音室太远，他们也可以搬到折中的地方去，这都不是问题。

但转念一想，阿信又犹豫了。他们现在毕竟没有完全把话说开，虽说心意彼此都已经清楚了，但就这样贸然同居，似乎显得他有点不负责任了。要不还是再等等吧，现在的他还在找一个适合的时机把话说明白，等在那之后他们再来讨论这个问题，也许比较适合。

想着阿信放下晾衣杆回到房间里，一边看着自己的接下来的行程表，一边在心里构思着他的计划。

既是要告白，为了避免十年前那样的事情再发生，他们就不如干脆直接公开。演唱会是一个合适的场合，但时间和地点的选择是个问题，青峰的生日已经过了，而十月底他们就要开始国外的巡回，一直到十二月再回国，那这样最早可能也得等到他生日那一天……会不会太久了？

阿信看着日历上被圈住的那一个红色的数字六思索了起来，而这时客厅传来的一声惊呼打断了他，以为青峰做菜被烫伤了的阿信连忙放下笔从房间里走出去，却看到青峰握着手机快步地朝他走了过来，兴奋道：

“Tori Amos要开巡演！还有Feist！天啊，你知道他们有多久没有出来开过演唱会了吗？”

一个个陌生但又似曾相识的名字从青峰的嘴里蹦了出来，让阿信一时没反应过来地绕到他身后去看他手机屏幕，在看到相关的照片后，他才有些记忆地想起自己的CD架上似乎还放着一张Tori Amos的唱片，那是青峰以前送他的礼物。

“是今年的巡演吗？”阿信问道。

“我看看……”青峰说着点开了行程表那一栏，“嗯！是今年的！你看，十月十一月十二月都还有场次，Feist这边也是。我的妈，他们是约好了一起的吗，怎么会这么巧！天啊，我好想去看哦，不行我要克制一下自己。”

“干嘛要克制？”阿信不解地看向青峰，“想看就去看啊，错过这一次下一次就不知道要等多久了吧。”

“话是这么说啦，但工作要紧。”青峰一脸不舍地看着手机道。

“吴青峰你是白痴吗？”阿信忍不住道，“你现在本来就是在休假啊，不抓紧时间去做点自己想做的，那你这三年团休来干嘛。”

“可我这一走可能就要去一两个月，但我跟你们公司签了三个月的合同，现在才干了一个月，这就走不合适啦。”

“没事，我准假了，你去吧。”阿信果断道。

“你别乱来，我走了谁来接手我的工作，你难道要自己管这么多事吗？”青峰不同意道。

阿信叹了口气，好笑地捏了捏青峰的脸颊，解释道：“吴青峰先生你放心吧，我们公司还没缺人缺到这个地步。况且表妹现在也是在休假，我把她叫回来帮一下忙就好了，我这边你就不用担心了。”

“但是——”

“没有但是，不许有但是。”青峰下意识地还想说些什么，但阿信却立刻打断了他，“我问你，你过去这十年，看过多少场演唱会？”

“呃……”

“几乎没有时间吧？所以如果你现在不去，下一次你得等多少个十年才有机会？”

青峰沉默地思考了一下，像是觉得阿信的话说得很有道理。确实，现在是一个很难得的机会，他要是错过了，以后就不见得还有时间去看他们的巡演了。

“那……你让我考虑一下，我要是计划好了就告诉你。”

考虑的时间并没有很久，十月末尾的一个晚上，青峰和阿信站在机场的大厅，看着各自打包好的行李背包，竟一下子分不清他们到底是谁来送谁的。

“嘿，走了。”最后打破两人这欲言又止的，还是拿着机票过来的怪兽。五月天这一次出国，去的是马来西亚，而接下来他们还会到美洲做一个月的巡演。青峰这一次，则是叫上了几个朋友一起去追星，从英国伦敦到美国纳提克，历时将近两个月。这期间，他们的路线也有靠近的时候，但地图上再近的两个点之间，到底还是隔着好几百公里的比例尺。

“玩得开心点。”阿信对着青峰笑了笑，拉起行李箱上的拉杆，准备要离开。

青峰张了张嘴想要回他一句什么，可是“照顾自己”显得太空，“注意休息”似乎也没什么意义，再多的，他却又一时没有头绪。

“我会回来的！”最后，一句不知道从哪个角落里蹦出来的话不经大脑地被喊了出来，青峰的声音传过人来人往的大厅击中了阿信，那人回头看他，似是意外又像惊喜，然后朝他笑着点了点头。

同一个地点，两趟不同的飞机飞往了地球上的两个不同的角落。当转头却发现身边的人不再对着自己微笑时，阿信才感叹习惯的养成无声无息得多么可怕。拿在手里的保温水杯不会再冒着浓浓的中药味，肩膀上习惯了的重量也不会再出现，阿信抿着嘴来回地在座位上调整着自己的坐姿，却发现不管如何都找不回那种舒适的安心感，而心头牵挂着的分量，则变得越发地重了。这短暂的一个多月，也许会比他想象中的要漫长许多。阿信看着笔记本上的那一个熟悉的日期，笑了笑，还是暂且先用笔把它划掉了。


	20. Chapter 20

20

“晚安，上海。”

从美洲回到上海，从陌生的城市回到熟悉的地方，阿信仰头看着头顶的天空和浮云，感叹着人事的多变而自然的永恒。

今天是他的生日，12月6日，即使知道他不喜欢或者说害怕过生日，但歌迷们依然无法抑制自己想要帮他庆祝的热情。阿信看着台下的一张张或许熟悉又或许陌生的面孔，哭笑不得但又心怀感激。如果一定要说今天是一个多么特别的日子，那也一定是要感谢陈妈妈在四十二年前的今天生下了他，没有陈妈妈，他就不会有这个机会站在这里遇到这么多喜欢五月天的人。

或许是很久没有逮到机会要整蛊他，今天舞台上的另外四位搭档也显得异常的难控制。阿信好笑地看着这一群胡闹的兄弟，虽然心里痒痒地总想要把他们飞踢，但更多的感恩还是让他感动地接下了他们的祝福。

只是在这一切知足常乐的景象中，让阿信挂心的还是某个舞台边的小角落。这一个月来，他很努力地让自己学会不再回头注视那个地方，但在今天，他还是忍不住地想要在那里见到某张他想念的面孔，想要看看他脸上的笑容。

不知道现在的你，在哪个国家准备着去看哪一场的演唱会，那里的此刻又是白天或者黑夜呢？

因为怕打扰对方，从很久以前开始，他们就习惯了在分开时不再给对方打电话，传简讯的次数也并不多。因此关于对方的实时动态，他们了解得不一定就比歌迷多。

演唱会结束后，阿信回到酒店房间里洗澡更衣，而就在他关了灯准备上床歇息的时候，才发现自己的手机里多了一条未读的简讯。

“生日快乐。”

简单的没有一字多余的祝福，还有规矩得严谨又可爱的句号，这些都让看着手机的阿信忍不住笑了起来。他知道这条信息吴青峰是编辑过很多次才给他发过来的，以他的性格，肯定会想很多关于他该说什么又该怎么说的问题，还会纠结应该在什么时间点发消息，即使他知道他从不过生日。

“谢谢。”阿信打出了两个字后，手指却停在发送键的上方迟迟没有按下去。你现在在哪里，准备去看谁的演唱会，又打算什么时候回来？想问的话有很多很多，可输入框就只有那么窄窄的一行，而上方的聊天记录，竟然也铺不满一个屏幕。于是阿信思来想去，还是把话吞了回去。

在这之后，他没有再收到过青峰的简讯，自己自然也是没有给他发过消息。忙碌的工作从来不曾停歇，自上海到新加坡再回到台北，在酒店辗转了许久的阿信总算拖着行李回到了自己的家。只是看着客厅茶几上还遗留的那人的一些生活痕迹，他竟止不住地感到加倍的思念。

十二月已经过去一半有多，从明天开始他们就要为月底的跨年演唱会做准备。2017年在马不停蹄的工作中也终于来到了尾声，习惯了这样的生活的他已经不会再去感叹时间的流逝有多么的快，只是每到这时总难免会在安静的时刻忍不住地回想这一年经历过的大事小事。但今年和往常不一样的地方在于，青峰陪在他身边的那一个多月的时间几乎占据了他全部的回忆——从第一天在公司休息室的会面，那人花心思做好了一桌菜却被他冷落的场景开始；到他在电梯里质问他为什么要回来的画面；再到他一大早给他做好早餐，却被他发现这家伙在客厅沙发睡了一晚的窘迫……其实一路回想，阿信自己也说不清他到底是在哪个时刻因为哪件事情而再次动心了，也许就是这些一件件不起眼的小事不经意地堆积了起来，像是一根根稻草压在他的心上，在他不知不觉间早就成为了他无法忽视的牵挂，直到那最后一根稻草的落下，才让他顿然醒悟。

可现在，这个让他牵肠挂肚的人却不在了，虽然明知道他还会回来的，但每当阿信下意识地抬起手想要摸摸他的头或是拍拍他的肩，却发现身边少了一个人时，还是觉得心里的那一块空的有点儿难受。想着阿信抓起沙发上的一张毛毯盖在了身上，平躺下来对着天花板慢慢地闭上了眼睛。

“嘿，醒醒，青峰，我们快到了。”

迷糊中被推醒的青峰有些困倦地睁开了眼睛。梦里渐渐模糊的说话声被飞机的引擎声所替代，而他揉了揉眼睛试图找回现实的方向感，直到朋友的说话声替代了耳边的引擎声。

飞机在松山机场平安地降落了，傍晚的阳光像一层金箔铺洒在建筑大楼的在墙上，橙黄的色调带着一丝让人怀念的熟悉感，让青峰忍不住放松地笑了起来。

“饿吗，要不要先去吃饭，还是说你累了，我们先送你回家？”走在到达大厅的路上，朋友们的热情一如既往的让青峰感到心暖但又有些不好意思。

“不了，你们先走吧，我自己回去就行。”回到了熟悉的家乡，之前在国外时一直让他感到不适的旅客感终于消失殆尽。青峰也想要借这个机会好好地放松一下，便婉拒了朋友们的好意。况且，他现在还并不想回家。

“都回去吧，路上注意安全。”第一天的彩排在艾姐的一声令下顺利地结束。走在最后的阿信先是送走了自己的好伙伴们，然后才在艾姐的强烈要求下坐上了她的车回到小区门口。

小区的保安尽职地坐在保安亭里值班，阿信和他打过招呼后便甩着钥匙走进了院子里。凌晨三点的花园黑得和白天的模样完全不同，角落里窸窸窣窣的声音听着就像是各种小动物们的聚会，让人感到神秘但又有点吓人。站在电梯间里，阿信在等待的间隙拿出手机翻了翻，一直到家门口都没有把头抬起来过。

“我们曾夏啦啦啦地唱过，那一首噗——”

哼歌的声音在灯亮起的瞬间戛然而止。阿信呆在门边，手还维持着按在开关上的动作，几乎是不可置信地看向沙发上的那个身影。

“嗯……”被刺眼的灯光吵醒的青峰皱着眉醒了过来，他拉下毯子慢慢地坐起来，在对上阿信的双眼后才有些迟钝地回神道，“你回来啦，那个我——呃，我回来了。”

阿信看了看门边的行李箱，又看了看沙发上的青峰，像是还没能接受这个事实一样有些愣愣地关上了门，然后又僵硬地放下了钥匙。

“你……刚回来？”阿信慢慢地走到青峰面前，仔细地上下打量了他一番。

“嗯。”青峰点了点头。

“没回家？”

“嗯。”

阿信张了张嘴，但却不知道该说些什么，只能不由自主地笑了起来。而青峰抬头看着他也笑了，他从沙发上跪立起来，伸手抱住了面前的阿信。

“……”阿信抱紧青峰深吸了一口气，既是激动又是想念地吻了吻他的头发，低声道，“我好想你。”

“那你做好让我回来工作的准备了吗？”青峰笑着问道，有些调皮的语气让阿信忍不住低笑出声。

“我本来还以为，你要等到明年才回来。”阿信说着在沙发上坐下，青峰于是调整了一下姿势顺势躺在了他的腿上。

“你年底忙，我不放心。”青峰回道，“而且Tori的巡演16号就结束了，我想看的都看完了，也没别的地方可以去了。”

“那你不用先休息两天倒倒时差吗？”阿信一边说一边用指尖勾勒着青峰的轮廓，一个多月没见，虽然没有变胖但也没有变瘦，说明他还是有好好吃饭，那就好。

“不用，我OK的。”青峰摇了摇头道，“我明天回家收拾一下，后天就可以上班。”

“那好，我明天回去跟艾姐说一声。”

青峰点了点头，从沙发上爬起来亲了亲阿信的嘴角，然后抱着他沉默了好一阵子，才终于小声地说道：

“我也好想你。”

阿信笑着回抱住青峰，想着他那个之前被搁置的计划也许可以重新启动了。


	21. Chapter 21

21

从23号开始，几乎一连七天的演唱会把全台湾的歌迷都聚齐了起来。而时间，在一晚又一晚的狂欢后，终于走到了2017年的最后一天。

既然是要准备迎接新的一年，当然少不了的要说些和新年愿望有关的话。从石头开始到玛莎、怪兽和冠佑，都大同小异地选择了和家人以及歌迷有关的话题，这让舞台上唯一还没成家的阿信看起来有点儿落寞和孤单。因此当冠佑结束了讲话而阿信拿起麦克风走进灯光时，台下的尖叫声显得比刚才要热闹了一些，就像是想要给他一点点的鼓励和安慰。

阿信感激又腼腆地朝大家笑了笑，对着麦克风说起了他早已能倒背如流的自我介绍和问好：

“哈喽，大家好，我是阿信。今天是12月31日，2017年的最后一天。很开心五月天能够有机会再一次和大家一起跨年。”

“过去的一年对于五月天来说是很有意义的一年，因为我们成军20年了。而对于我个人来说，过去一年里也发生了大大小小许多很重要的事，这其中可能有好事也有坏事，我可能失去了某些东西，但也得到了许多意外的收获。所以2017对于我来说，是很充实很没有遗憾的一年。在这里，我也要感谢大家一路以来不离不弃地陪五月天走过2017，接下来就让我们一起迎接更加美好的2018，好吗？”

青峰站在舞台边看着活跃气氛的阿信笑了笑，知道对方的话一时半会还说不完的他决定先去后台给阿信准备几杯温水，留待他等下喝，于是就拿着杯子离开了现场。

“刚才四位团员都讲了自己的新年愿望，但其实我本身不是一个习惯许愿的人，所以接下来我想自私地利用这一点时间来感谢一些在2017年里对五月天有过帮助和鼓励的人，也希望在新的一年里你们能过得顺利，我们的友谊也能持续下去。”

说着阿信从口袋里掏出了一份长长的名单，一行接一行地念了起来。这些名字里除了有本次演出的感谢名单，还包括了在过去一年里对他们的演出和工作大力支持的各界人士，以及在过去二十年里一直陪伴他们不离不弃的制作团队。每当阿信读出一个名字，他都能看到熟悉的画面在他眼前闪过，这一串名单，凝结了他们一路走来的辛酸苦楚和光荣成就，也凝结了他们彼此之间经受了时间洗礼的真挚情感。

“……当然除了名单上的这些朋友，还有很多在背后一直匿名付出的工作人员，以及在场的两万四千个你，你，你，还有你！谢谢你们过去二十年来的陪伴和支持，没有你们就不会有现在的五月天！所以接下来的这首歌，送给所有喜欢五月天的朋友，不管你来自哪个国家，不管你是男是女，只要你喜欢五月天，你就是我们一辈子的兄弟！”

青峰刚从后台回来，便被突然响起的音乐声和狂热的尖叫声包围了起来。还没来得及反应发生了什么的他立刻就被节奏和旋律拉进了音乐的世界里，绚烂的灯光搭配上华丽的色彩，就如同一场盛大的嘉年华围绕他放起了烟火。青峰惊叹地张了张嘴，顿时觉得自己像是爱丽丝掉进了仙境，在马车和舞者的簇拥之下，来到了一个全新的奇幻乐园。

“我刚刚表现怎么样？”在转场更衣的时候，阿信一脸期待地看着青峰问道，就像个等待着被爸爸妈妈表扬的孩子一样，纯粹得可爱。

“满分。”青峰笑着替阿信整理了一下被衣服弄乱的刘海，然后拿过一旁的水杯示意他喝口水。

“嗯——那你待会能给我点奖励吗？”阿信喝了口水清了清喉咙道。

“你想要什么奖励？”第一次听阿信提出这样的要求的青峰有些好奇道。

“你待会一直站在舞台边不要走开就好。”阿信笑道。

“就这样？”青峰有些不解道。

“就这样。”阿信点头道，“不过你要记住，不管发生什么事，都绝对不能走开。”

青峰疑惑地眨了眨眼，像是搞不懂阿信到底想做什么，但依旧点头答应了。

重回舞台后，五人都换上了较为休闲的服装，歌曲的节奏也从快转到了慢，于是青峰终于可以坐下来安静地欣赏一阵音乐。熟悉的前奏伴随着电吉他的弦动轻轻地响了起来，那和夏日午后的微风一样慵懒的节奏让青峰感到了一阵夹杂着闷热的清凉。他抱着杯子不自觉地跟着节奏晃起了脑袋，像是有点困了慢慢地闭上了眼睛，任由自己的思绪掉进那一个阳光灿烂的夏日，在墙角泛黄的街道里听着车铃作响和那人的谈笑嬉闹。

“走在风中今天阳光突然好温柔，天的温柔地的温柔像你抱着我……”

《温柔》这首歌，写在十多年前的一个夏天。青峰第一次听到是在他坐在天台楼梯口偷听阿信唱歌的某个下午。那一天的夏蝉吵得特别厉害，停滞的空气一点风都没有，而他拿在手里的果汁只花了一段主歌的时间就已经不冒凉意了。

“不知道不明了不想要为什么我的心，明明是想靠近，却孤单到黎明……”

青峰靠在门框上不时地往里张望，但其实在这角度，他就算完全走出去，阿信也看不到他，他自然也看不到阿信，可明知如此。他却还是被不知名的恐惧困在了原地，犹豫且动摇着。还未开封的果汁已经让人失去想要饮用的欲望，手心的汗珠黏在光滑的易拉罐表面，没多久就被高温蒸发成一层潮热的粘腻感。青峰低头看向自己的手心，皱着眉头的模样困扰而又委屈，渴望而又恐惧。最后，他一脸放弃地叹了口气，放下了手里的易拉罐转身跑下了楼梯。

“不知不觉不情不愿又到巷子口，我没有哭也没有笑因为这是梦……”

夏季的台北日落时间总是晚得有点过分，明明已经是晚上六点多，但天边的太阳却还像在耀武扬威一般地高挂着。青峰挎着包有一下没一下地踢着脚尖的石子，刻意控制住自己不去看周围的人和风景，好等他走到了那家熟悉的冰店门口时能欺骗自己说，他只是又刚好路过。

“老板，来一份牛奶冰。”

其实招牌的花生冰才是每一位客人都爱吃的消暑甜点，青峰也知道老板的独门秘方能让这款剉冰吃起来甜而不腻异常可口，但是为什么呢，只要是那个人喜欢的，他都不敢爱上，就像是在害怕着会失去一样。

“不知道不明了不想要为什么我的心，那爱情的绮丽，总是在孤单里，再把我的最好的爱给你……”

还有一个月他就要毕业离开附中，在那之后也许他们就不会再有机会见面了吧，毕竟说到底他们的认识从一开始就只是一个偶遇的巧合而再无更多。

可是为什么，每当他这么想的时候，都总有一股莫名其妙的不甘心堵在他的胸口，像是有另一个他在用手指指责着他的懦弱和动摇。青峰不喜欢这种感觉，也不愿意去接受另一个他的指责，可却被不知名的束缚困在原地不知所措。他讨厌这种无力感，他讨厌自己不够争气，他也想要得到他渴望的一切，可他为什么没有勇气去追求？

气愤而又委屈的眼泪滴在融化的冰水里，青峰咬紧牙关不让自己哭出声，却无助地发现眼泪越擦反而掉得越多。不要哭！不许哭！他不想哭！他好想哭，他好想哭，他真的好想哭。

夏日闷热的傍晚，老旧的吊扇在旋转着切割光影，光影下的男孩埋头在臂间失控地大哭，但一旁轰轰隆隆的剉冰机却把他的声音完全盖了过去，让这一幕看起来就像是终场电影的长镜头结尾。

“不打扰，是我的温柔。”

青峰睁开眼睛失神地看向虚焦的前方，还沉浸在回忆中没有抽身的他眨着沾泪的眼睛久久无法回神。故事的后来发生了什么他已经没有心思去想了，过于浓重的悲伤如同千斤重量压在他的心头让他接近窒息。急于寻求解脱的他慌张地撑着桌子站了起来，想要赶紧离开这个地方冷静一下，完全不记得和阿信的约定。

“嘿，你要去哪里？”

但在这时，一个声音突然穿破所有的噪音叫住了他。

“嘿，这个牛奶冰有这么好吃吗？都把你感动哭了。”

悲伤的少年在那一瞬间定在了原地，过了好一阵子才不敢相信地，但又期待着什么渴望着什么地抬起头看向他面前的人。

“这句话，是我曾经一直很想要回到十年前去问某个人的话。我很想知道，为什么十年前，他要一声不吭地离开我，为什么连一个理由、原因或者是借口都不留给我，就这样丢下我一个人和我们曾经许下的许多诺言，”

“为了这件事，我气了他十年，恨了他十年，却也在不知不觉中牵挂了他十年。而就在不久前，他回到了我的身边，终于告诉我，他当初为什么要离开我。”

阿信放下了麦克风转向舞台边，对着青峰露出了一个悲伤但又快乐的微笑。

“你跟我说，你不想拖累我；你说，离开我是最好的选择；你说，不打扰，是你的温柔。可是，我想告诉你的是，我想说的是——”

“我不要自由。”

在阿信说话的过程中，摄影机的镜头慢慢地转向了舞台下的青峰，一瞬间全场静默，紧接着陆续有人开始发出激动的尖叫声。而情绪濒临失控的青峰已经没有多余精力去留意大屏幕上的自己，他激动地捂住嘴巴流下了眼泪，不敢相信地看着舞台上正在一步一步走近他的阿信。

“不知不觉不情不愿又到巷子口，你没有哭也没有笑以为这是梦，没有预兆没有理由我真的有说过，如果有，请你答应我，别给我自由。”

夏日傍晚的台北街头，少年坐在自行车的后座靠在学长的背后。红肿的眼睛被吹来的风温柔地轻抚着，他抱着学长的腰，听着车铃被拨动时的叮当作响，思绪徘徊在不久前的那家冰店的吊扇下。

完全融化的牛奶冰在桌子上留下了一圈水印，  
身材高大的人站在桌子前用纸巾替他擦干脸上的眼泪。而他抿着唇不敢说话，低着头不敢看他，为自己的秘密被戳穿而感到羞耻和痛苦。那人轻轻地叹了口气，放下纸巾用手揉了揉他的头发，坐在他身边仰头看着天花板上的吊扇放空。

“傻瓜。”然后那人开口道，“我们在一起吧。”

 

正文完。


	22. 番外一 被雨困住的城市

事情开始的原因没有任何人知道，而青峰发现自己得病也是在一次去上课的路途中。突然冲出来的自行车撞上了他的腿让他狼狈地倒在地上，那一瞬间他的世界就像是被人从悬崖上推了下来，一切都发生了天翻地覆的变化。

“同学你没事吧？”骑车的人担心地丢下车子跑过来查看青峰的伤势，可他的手才刚碰到青峰的肩膀，就被用力地甩开。

顿时，两人都愣在了原地。

青峰表情僵硬地看了看自己的手，然后又看向周围渐渐围了过来的路人，突然就觉得有谁勒紧了他的喉咙让他无法呼吸。

“同学，你……没事吧？”觉得青峰表情怪怪的自行车司机有些担心又有些害怕地问道。可青峰只是颤抖着看了他一眼，然后就一把捡起地上的书抱着跑走了。

被不知名的恐惧支配了的青峰一路狂奔穿过校园，却在来到课室门口的瞬间脱力地整个人跪在地上。一声闷响引起了同学们的注意，室友在认出青峰后连忙跑来想要扶起他，却没料到后者竟一脸惊恐地推开了他的手，像是在躲避怪物一样连爬带跑地离开了。

这是怎么了？

回到了寝室的青峰一边清洗手上的擦伤一边看向镜子里的自己，他不停地用清水洗刷着镜面，一遍又一遍地用纸巾把它擦干净，却还是改变不了镜中人眼里的恐惧和焦虑。最后，终于意识到问题出在自己身上的他绝望地丢下了纸团，无力地靠在墙角把自己缩成了一团，失控地哭了出声。

在这之后，所有人都开始意识到事情的不对劲了。得了抑郁症的青峰从此无法面对一切的社交活动，就连课也上不了，每天就只窝在寝室的床上用被子蒙住脑袋，话也不说，谁也不理。就连馨仪过来看他，想和他聊聊天，都被青峰的装聋扮哑弄得只能无疾而终。而一直沉默着的青峰心里也不好受，朋友们的关心他都看在眼里，他也很想要给出回应，他也很讨厌自己现在的这个样子，可是他做不到，他做不到。他尝试去看他们的眼睛，却被他们的眼神和视线折磨得心绞痛；他也尝试去开口说话，可只要他一张嘴，他就没有办法呼吸。他难受，他痛苦，可他却不知道自己该怎么办。憎恨自己这样莫名其妙得病的青峰一边痛苦地拉扯着自己的枕头被褥发泄，一边无力地流着泪。最后，他选择不再困扰自己的朋友，便一声不吭地离开了宿舍，再也没回来过。

起先室友们都以为他可能去找馨仪了，毕竟这两人是亲似闺蜜的关系，但就在他们两天都没有接到任何有关青峰的消息之后，才隐隐担心事情可能并不是他们想的那样。果然，在他们向馨仪问了相关情况后，后者才一脸焦急地告诉他们青峰根本就没有和她联系过。顿时，所有的人都心慌了——如果没有和朋友在一起，那吴青峰这几天都去哪里了？

害怕的众人立刻分头出去寻找，而在得知青峰也并没有回家后，这份恐惧更是呈指数增长。他们一个不停地拨打着青峰关了机的手机，四处在他平时最常出现的地方搜寻，馨仪更是跑回了附中周围找寻他的身影，但却都一无所获。

“他不会——”“别乱说话。”开始无措的朋友们忍不住做最坏的猜测，可话还没说完，就被其他人厉声打断了。一下子陷入沉默的众人都面色凝重，并开始考虑着要不要去警局报案。

这时馨仪突然想起了阿信，顿时像找到了希望曙光一样急切地拨通了他的号码。说不定青峰就在他那里呢，对，一定是这样——

“喂？”“阿信学长！”电话一接通，馨仪就忍不住焦急地喊了出声，“青峰在你那儿吗？”然而阿信的回答却像一桶冷水从她头上浇了下来，让馨仪希望瞬间落空。

“没有啊，我最近在忙录音，没怎么跟他联系。”

“他，他没有去找过你吗，电话和简讯也没有？”

“没有。”阿信如实回答道，同时馨仪急得快要哭出来的语气让他隐隐觉得有些不安，于是他紧接着追问道，“出什么事了吗。”

“青峰他，他两天前离开了宿舍就一直没回来，也没有回家。我们今天已经找了一天了，可是哪里都不见他。”馨仪努力控制着自己声音里的颤抖道，可却禁不住越说越害怕，到最后声线都已经染上了哭腔，“青峰最近状态一直很不好，整天不出门不上课，就连我们都不搭理。我很怕，我怕他——”

“别乱想，他不会有事的。”阿信下意识地打断馨仪的话，“你们现在在哪，我过去找你们。”

记下地址后阿信立刻挂了电话跑出录音室，来到约定的地方后众人一致商量着再去找一遍，如果还是没找到人就去警局报案，紧接着他们便分头行动开来。

阿信拿着手机不停拨打着青峰的电话，一个接一个地不敢落下一秒钟，同时他不断地跑去他们两人平时总去的店铺和街道搜寻，但一分一秒过去之后，却依然一无所获。开始焦急的阿信站在街头彷徨地四处张望着，气喘不停的胸口生出一阵痛，但他却不敢因此停下自己的脚步。

不合时宜的雷声在头顶轰隆隆地叫响，紧接着倾盆的大雨便无情地从头上打下湿了阿信一身。被雨水阻碍了视线的他跑进了一家小店暂时躲了躲，担心妨碍到店内客人而小心翼翼地站在雨棚的角落底下拍落身上的水珠。这时，面前撑伞走过的学生在无意中吸引了他的目光，阿信愣了一秒然后回头看了一眼店内，才认出这是他在附中读书时最爱来的那家冰店。霎时间，某个念头便突然冲进了他的脑子里抓住了他的心脏，阿信转头看向不远处的附中围墙，又一次跑进了大雨中。

附中教学楼的简陋天台上，一个人影站在水泥筑成的高台上一动不动地淋着雨。最近这些天，青峰除了晚上会在便利店过夜，其他时间都一直在这个地方待着。熟悉的天台和记忆中的样子几乎没有什么不同，虚掩的铁门还有破碎的瓷砖，都跟他印象中的样子一模一样，甚至当他坐在那些熟悉的角落里时，还能听到曾经的音乐声。

而现在，他站在高台看着被雨困住的这个城市，却才发现，原来再熟悉的事物也有他不为人知的一面；原来他以为他了解的世界，还隐藏着许多他从未见过的面孔；原来不是所有的变化和未知，都一样地会让人不安和恐惧。青峰颤抖着呼吸着，想要再走近一点去看清他一直没有看清的事实，却在步子刚踏出去的瞬间被人从身后拽了一把。

“！？”“吴青峰！”

瞬间的失稳让青峰的心跳差点停止，而下一刻就抱紧了他的人则奇迹般地将他从窒息边缘拉了回来。青峰惊讶地看了一眼阿信，然后又看了一眼方才自己站过的高台，竟才发现自己刚刚那样的举动到底有多危险。

“你疯了吗！知不知道刚才有多危险！你站在那边到底想干嘛！”

“不是——我没有，我——”还没完全从惊吓中回过神的青峰结伴地否认道，可话才说了个开头，他却突然感到一股激烈的情绪涌上了他的心头，让他失控地哭了出来，“对不起，对不起，对不起……”

“白痴。”阿信心疼地抱紧青峰，一下子所有的气都生不起来了，“你差点吓死我了。”

“对不起……”青峰崩溃地放声大哭，压抑在他心中一个多月的情绪在这一刻就像是决堤的洪水击溃了他所有的坚强。阿信心疼地抱紧他，手轻拍着青峰的后脑安抚他，揪起的心就像是被拧成了一团那般，又痛又酸。

“喂，馨仪，我是阿信……嗯，我找到他了，放心吧他没事……嗯好，嗯，拜。”

因为昨天新专辑《人生海海》的录音刚刚完成，所以今天大家都放了一天假，除了阿信还待在录音室没走，其他人都回家了。于是从附中天台离开后，阿信就把青峰带回了大鸡腿。洗了澡换了一身干净的衣服后，阿信拿着毛巾给窝在沙发上的青峰擦头发，后者微微抬头看向眼前的人，像是猫咪撒娇那般轻轻地蹭到他身边，抬头小心翼翼地亲了亲他的嘴唇。阿信停下手里的动作，捧起青峰的脸低头吻住了他的嘴唇，极具保护欲地托住他的后脑勺，甚至搂着他的腰将他整个人抱到自己腿上。

“我知道，你现在可能还是会迷茫，你可能也不想听我说这些话，可是，现实中的很多问题也许根本就没有答案。如果未来太遥远，那就活在当下，好好地吃饭，好好地睡觉，好好地去珍惜你所拥有的一切。如果你不喜欢你生活的这个地方，不喜欢你面对的这个世界，那就不要容忍它，不要退缩，不要懦弱，勇敢地站出来，温柔地推翻它。相信我，你永远都不会是一个人。”

最温柔的话语蕴藏着最强大的力量，青峰紧紧地抱着阿信用力地点了点头，即使现在的他还没办法完全理解和相信这样的话，但他愿意去尝试。

窗外的雨渐渐小了下来，处理完公司邮件的阿信伸了个腰活动活动有些僵硬的四肢，回头想看青峰怎么样了。除了谚明，他们四个人都即将要去当兵，所以最近一直在筹划着新专辑和暂别乐坛的巡演，因此过去几个月来他一直没有太多时间和青峰相处，也因此并没有觉察到他这一次的变化。想着，阿信难免多少感到有些愧疚，于是他关掉了电脑暂时把工作放在一边，顺手拿起一旁的吉他朝沙发那边的青峰走去。

“想不想唱歌？”阿信拍了拍青峰的脑袋问道，抱着吉他在他身边坐下。

“你唱给我听吗？”青峰合上手里的书放在一边，盘腿坐在沙发上尽可能地靠近阿信。

“一起唱怎么样？”阿信笑着建议道，他用脚移开茶几，拉着不远处的琴架把键盘移了过来推到青峰面前。

许久没有碰乐器的青峰立刻有些跃跃欲试地坐直了身子，他随手翻了翻还放在琴架上的谱子，挑了一首熟悉的曲子试着弹了起来。一旁的阿信听着他的前奏，手指轻轻地拨动着琴弦也跟着附和起来。

其实歌来来去去唱的还是那几首，他们自己写的，别人写的，他们很喜欢的，或者是对方从来没听过的……只是在今天这样一个安静的下午，有一些已经习以为常的事情，因为不久前的经历，而多了一层别的意义。在休息的间隙，青峰看着窗外断断续续的雨滴，想着刚才那一段又一段或是熟悉又或是陌生的旋律，手指竟无意识地在键盘上按下了几个音符。

从洗手间里出来的阿信一下子就被这段无意的旋律抓住了耳朵，他回到沙发边拿起吉他，听青峰重复了一遍之后拨动着琴弦跟着弹了一遍。正在发呆的青峰听到加入的吉他声后回头看了一眼阿信，不知怎么的下一段旋律就紧跟着出现在他脑海里，叫他的手不自觉地接着弹了下去。

“被雨困住的城市，有你，弹着吉他陪我。”一句不经意的歌词被轻轻地哼出，青峰看着有些受宠若惊的阿信勾了勾嘴唇，灵感突然就源源不绝了起来。

“被雨困住的城市，有歌混着雨声降落；被雨困住的城市，有我像只金鱼游动，看看我看着你的眼眸。”

跳跃在键盘上的手指越发地灵活顺畅起来，阿信微笑着注视着青峰，突然觉得眼前的人就像是一个音乐精灵，温柔却又灵气得可爱。在这之前他从未见过青峰创作的样子，而现在，他发现眼前这个人也许真的是为音乐而生。

“哎，我不敢听，听着我的心虚；哎，我不相信，心都被你摸清。”青峰唱着朝阿信笑了起来，却又因为唱出了心声而有些害羞地低下了头。

“你的心泛着亮光的云，你背里是让人安心的风景。”

阿信听得出了神，手不自觉地勾动了琴弦弹出了开头的那一段旋律，配合着青峰的琴声，一点一滴地把这首歌填满。

“这首歌送给你好不好？”青峰抿着嘴唇笑问。

“那你要在CD上签名哦。”阿信回道。

“你，真的觉得我可以出唱片？”青峰不确定地问道。

“你这么会写，这么会唱，一定会有很多人喜欢听你唱歌。”阿信肯定道。

可青峰却犹豫地看向面前的键盘，似乎无法那么相信自己。

“要不这样吧，今年垦丁的春天呐喊我们有表演，你和馨仪他们一起来看看？”于是阿信提议道。

“嗯……好。”青峰眨了眨眼睛，考虑了一下还是点头答应。

虽然在去年，她和馨仪还有小威等人就因为参加金旋奖而组了乐团，但在《少年ㄞ国》之后，他们也没有过什么正经的演出工作，再加上今年大家的学习都很繁忙，他又出了这样的状况，这个团还能不能组下去也没有人知道。而且老实说，青峰从来没想过要把做音乐当作是以后谋生的工作，他也不认为自己有这个能力。但他确实热爱创作和演唱，如果就这么放弃，似乎又有一点点的不甘心。

窗外的雨渐渐停了，放晴的天空透着清澈的浅蓝色泽，吹进房间的风也沾了一丝泥土的清香。青峰站在阳台帮忙把两人先前换下来的湿衣服挂到外面去晾晒，赤裸的双脚踩在积水的地板上，虽然有些冰凉，却也让他精神了起来。

“小心感冒。”一旁的阿信关心地揉了揉他的头发，在回到房间之前还特地拿来毛巾给青峰擦了擦脚。

青峰坐在板凳上看着阿信握着他脚踝的手，不自觉地就用另一只脚的指腹去蹭了蹭他的手腕。阿信手上的动作因此顿了顿，他抬头看向笑得有点腼腆却又有点恶作剧的青峰，心里就像是被羽毛撩了一下变得痒痒的。

握在脚踝处的手掌慢慢地顺着腿部的肌肉曲线一点点上移，觉得有点痒又有点害羞的青峰下意识地缩了缩腿，但阿信却反而因此往前蹭了蹭，贴得更近了些。青峰于是只好曲起腿轻轻地踩在阿信的大腿上，但这个动作却让身上只套了一件长衬衣的他不好意思了起来。可阿信却对他轻轻笑了笑，不断上移的手无意地擦过他的大腿探进他的衣摆下，紧接着托住他的身体将他从板凳上抱了起来走进房间里。

身体一下悬空的青峰本能地搂住了阿信的脖子，垂在两侧的腿也不知觉地交缠在他的腰上。阿信一手托着青峰的臀，一手搂住他的背，抬头亲昵地吻上了他的唇。

“今晚在这睡吧。我们放三天假，不会有人过来的。”

“我穿这样也走不了啊……”青峰小声地嘟囔着，耳朵不知不觉地红了起来。

“那要不干脆别穿了。”

青峰闻言忍不住笑了起来，他看着阿信同样带着笑意的双眼，难得主动地凑上去亲了他一下。

“你喜欢就好。”


	23. 番外二  “康熙来了”

自从康熙来了被停播，观众对二人再次合作新节地呼声一直不断，而在沉寂了一年多以后，两位当事人似乎也终于还是耐不住寂寞决定新开一档合作节目。虽然新节目不再像以前的康熙来了那样，是以访谈为主，而是关注于购物方面的分享和交流，但大家依然无比期待着两人久违的同框和第一期的嘉宾。

而几乎就在同一时间里，台湾乐坛也爆出了一个惊天动地的娱乐大新闻——五月天和苏打绿两个王不见王的乐团竟然要联姻了？自阿信在跨年演唱会当天向青峰告白之后，不管是ptt 还是脸书、微博上的粉丝都炸开了锅，大家对于两位主唱的关系也是议论纷纷，甚至不少人开始八卦阿信当时所提及的十年前到底都发生了事。总之一时之间网络上沸沸扬扬众口不一，真是说什么的都有。

然而对比起自家粉丝们的激动，两位当事人就显得低调冷静许多。在不久前的跨年演唱会结束后，两人不仅没有发言证实恋爱的事实，也没有一起在媒体前现身，阿信甚至在进下来的演唱会里都没有提及这件事。如此诡异的行径逐渐引起了大家的怀疑，甚至有人开始猜测这会不会只是一次玩大了的恶作剧。

而就在这个敏感的时期，康永哥和小s的新节目制作组突然公开了第一期节目的播出时间，并且在各大社交平台上都圈了被邀请的第一期来宾——五月天阿信和吴青峰。霎时间，两大新闻爆点会聚成核弹级别的大爆发，各大网络热搜榜也在一瞬之间被这四人的名字给占据了。

“哈喽大家好，欢迎各位收看我和s的新节目。”

在节目播出的当天，不少观众一早就守在电视或电脑手机荧幕前，久违的八卦之魂也跟着两位主持人的好奇熊熊燃烧了起来。

“作为一年多没见的重逢礼，我觉得制作单位给我们送上了一个超级劲爆的礼物欸。”

节目播出还不到一分钟，卫视和各大视频网站的收视率都刷出了惊人的新高。

“你是说这个只是随便换了个装修的摄影棚吗？还是说我们今天的特别来宾。”一如既往毒舌的小s一开场就忍不住损了一下制作单位，熟悉的感觉让观众仿佛回到了当年看康熙来了的日子里。

“当然是特别来宾啊，我们今天这两个嘉宾很难请欸。”

“可是人是我自己打电话请来的啊，关制作单位什么事。”小s翻了个白眼道。

“什么，是你请的吗？”康永哥惊讶地看着小s道。

“你不知道吗？”小s闻言有点意外又有点得意地笑了起来，“就是在他们那个新闻爆出来之后，我就立刻打电话去邀他们上节目啊。”

“真的还假的！”康永哥捂着嘴一脸诧异道，目光不由自主地看向屏幕外的某个方向，“你是给他们两个都打了电话吗？”

“没有，我只打了一个。”小s摇了摇头道。

“是门后的那一位吗？”康永捂嘴笑问。

“是门后那一位。”小s点头道，“而且我当时其实只是开玩笑地提出这个请求，我没有想到他居然答应欸。”

“真的假的，因为你知道制作单位告诉我这件事的时候我有多惊讶吗，他们两个都是把自己私生活藏很深的人，然后居然在这件事后愿意上我们的节目，他们是疯了吗？”

“对啊，你们怎么可能愿意来上我们的节目。”小s附和道，同时转头看向自己的右前方。这时镜头随着她的视线带到了嘉宾席上坐在沙发一角的阿信，同时屏幕上也出现了介绍来宾的字幕。

“这不就是一个普通的购物节目而已吗？”意识到镜头转到自己身上的阿信偷笑了一句道。

“这确实是一个关于购物的节目，但我个人focus 的重点是购物背后的欲望。”小s看着阿信微笑道。

“还好我没什么欲望。”阿信立刻小声道。

“你没什么欲望？”可小s突然一脸惊讶地打断了他，“你怎么会没什么欲望，看到门后那一位你不应该很有欲望吗？”

“噗——”阿信一下没忍住笑了出声，连忙捂嘴道，“不是讲购物的欲望吗，他又不是我买回来的。”

“可是你最近不是打算要给他买房子吗？”一直安静听着的康永哥见缝插针地追问道。

“没有啦，那是我们要一起买。”阿信清了清喉咙解释道，“而且现在还只是打算，没有那么快要买。”

“所以房产证上会写谁的名字。”小s插嘴道。

“这个……再说啦。”阿信笑着搪塞道。

“你会有打算写他的名字吗？”康永哥问道。

“我还没有想过这个问题。”阿信诚实道，“因为其实他还没有答应我要一起买。”

“那就是因为他想要你买给他啊！”小s突然激动道。

“真的假的？”阿信惊讶道。

“我跟你讲他就是这种人——”小s开玩笑地说道，但话还没说完就立刻被康永哥打断。

“不要乱讲话啦你！小心又要被粉丝骂到出来道歉我告诉你。”

“不会啦不会啦。”阿信笑着安抚两人道。

“那我想知道你们现在是同居的状态吗？”蔡康永拿起手卡抵住下巴，把话题重新带到阿信身上。

“是。”阿信眨了眨眼睛点头道。

“住在谁家？”

“我家。”

“所以是等于他已经搬去你家了吗？”

“算是吧。我们现在其实还是因为工作的关系住在一起，不算真正的同居。”

“那晚上会一起睡吗？”一旁的小s突然插嘴问道。

阿信被噎了一秒，然后才有些腼腆地笑着点了点头。“会。”

“所以我打电话给他的那天晚上其实你在旁边对吗？”小s追问道。

“我那时候好像在洗澡。”阿信回忆了一下道。

“所以他没有经你同意就擅自答应了要来上我们节目的事。”

“没有他后来还是有问我。”

“在床上吗？”

“噗——”阿信和康永哥两人不约而同地笑了出来，康永哥拉住小s的手忍不住道，“你访问得好细哦。”

“不是就好奇啊。因为当时已经是深夜了，然后他刚刚说他在洗澡，那就是要准备睡觉的意思，所以我才会好奇他是不是在床上得知这一件事的。”

“你少在那边——你根本就只是想知道他们是不是同床共枕而已。”太过熟悉小s的康永哥一下子就戳穿了她，顿时小s也不好意思地笑了起来，承认道：“对我就是想知道这个。”

“那你要不要让那个人自己出来告诉你。”康永哥于是及时建议道。

“你觉得他会告诉我吗？”小s不太确定地看着康永哥问道。

“我觉得他大概会骂你神经病。”但康永哥毫不留情地偷笑道。

小s无奈地抽了抽嘴角，道：“其实我也这么觉得。但还是先让他出来吧，不然我怕他待会等得不耐烦就自己推开门走出来。”

“好，那让我们欢迎今天的第二位特别来宾，青峰。”

终于被cue 出场的青峰挂着无奈的笑容从门口走了出来，一见到小s就忍不住道：“徐熙娣你怎么这么八卦啊。”

“欸你来上这个节目不就做好了被我们八卦的准备了吗？”小s反呛道。

青峰无语了一下也只好认命道：“也是啦。”

“不过说真的，青峰你很有胆，你就不怕我跟s会把你扒得太干净吗？”

“我们不是已经约法三章了吗？”青峰连忙道。

“但是我们今天还是会问很多啊。”小s道。

“就……只要不太过分的都OK吧。”青峰歪头道，“因为这件事真的是，我跟他都被问了很多年，也是有一点烦了，所以就干脆直接说清楚算了。”

“所以阿信你也是这样的想法吗？”康永哥看向沙发那边的阿信问道。

“嗯。”阿信点了点头道。

“可是找我们两个人来问这件事你们不会觉得很冒险吗？”小s问道。

“还好啦，因为你们关系很好啊，我觉得OK。”阿信答道。

“你是说我跟青峰关系很好吗？”小s指了指自己和青峰问道，“可是你知道我从很久以前开始就一直在问他关于恋爱的事，但他从来都不跟我提欸。”

“那是因为那时候没有在恋爱啊。”青峰连忙替自己解释道。

“可是我问你你到底喜不喜欢男生你也不告诉我啊。”小s立刻反驳道。

“没有因为这个涉及到他啊，你又不是不知道我一旦话说开就容易说太多。”青峰解释道。

“所以你是怕不小心爆他的料所以一直瞒着不讲吗？”康永哥总结道。

“对。”青峰点头承认。

“哇噻这很贴心欸。”康永哥说着不由自主露出了笑容，“所以阿信你一直不说也是这个原因吗？”

“一半一半吧。”阿信回道，“因为过去十年我一直强迫自己去忘掉他，所以就会避开所有可能牵涉到他的话题。”

“哦……就是为了不想再记起他。”康永哥理解道，“不过说实话，如果不是因为你们公开，我真的从来没有把你们两个想到一起去。”

“因为我们交集很少吗？”阿信笑问。

“你们就是两条平行线啊。”康永哥直白道，“你们有过交集吗，没有吧。”

“几乎没有。”青峰看着阿信道。

“所以歌迷在得知这件事的时候也很惊讶吧。”小s问道，“你们现在有去关注网络上对你们的议论吗？”

“很少。”两人同时摇头道，阿信接着补充，“但我们有看到网友在我们脸书微博下面的留言，就其实还是收到蛮多祝福的。”

“那会有人说觉得你们很般配之类的吗？”

“般配——他们好像不会用般配这个词。”青峰想了一下道，“他们一般会说挺适合之类的，但也有很多人说我们不适合。”

“s你觉得他们适合吗？”康永哥看着小s问道。

“适合啊。”小s毫不犹豫地肯定道，“他们很般配欸，都这么会写还这么会唱。而且他们两个的那个，身高差也很适合啊。”

“真的吗？青峰你站到阿信旁边我看看。”康永哥说着一脸好奇地看着青峰走到阿信身边，然后忍不住笑道，“真的很适合欸！”

“对啊！以阿信的那个身材，完全就可以单手拎起吴青峰。”“真的我也觉得。”说着小s和康永哥两人都忍不住笑成了一团。

“什么东西啦！”一旁的青峰则一脸哭笑不得。

“没有因为青峰你很小只，然后阿信比你高还比你壮。”小s一本正经地试图解释道。

“没有他最近胖很多，我拎不起。”阿信闻言连忙笑着摆手道。

“那你能抱起他吗？我是说公主抱。”小s一脸期待地问道。

“我知道如果我说可以就要示范。”早就摸清了两人访问套路的阿信并没有轻易上钩，“所以我不能。”

“你不能吗，但我觉得你可以欸。”一旁看好戏的康永紧跟着起哄道。

“我不喜欢被公主抱啦。”青峰见状立刻跳出来帮忙解围道。

“那你喜欢被怎么抱？”小s追问道。

“我——”青峰一下子被噎住了，“你管我喜欢哪种抱。”

“他不敢讲欸。”康永哥闻言立刻开启悄悄话模式和小s开始对话，“所以是很亲密的那一种抱。”

“没有啦！你们少在那边造谣！”青峰连忙给自己辩解道。

“可是你们私下相处总该有拥抱接吻之类的吧，就没有一个姿势是你很喜欢的吗？”小s不依不挠地追问道。

“就……都一样啊。”青峰含糊地回道。

“那你们睡觉时候的姿势你也没有特别喜欢的吗？”

“什么睡觉的姿势？”青峰一时有些疑惑道，“睡觉就只有一种姿势啊。”

“哪种姿势？”小s一下子眼睛都亮了。

“就侧躺啊。”青峰道。

“噗——等一下，我觉得她想问的不是这个姿势。”一旁的阿信闻言忍不住笑道。

“什么——”青峰一开始还没回神，但一看小s偷笑的样子他就立刻醒悟过来，“徐熙娣！你思想真的很下流欸！”

“我哪有！我什么都没说啊！”虽然被说中但小s依然大声地替自己辩解，“明明就是你们自己想歪。”

青峰无语地翻了个白眼，顿时全场笑成一团。

“好了啦，这个节目不是要聊购物吗，搞什么康熙来了那一套啊。”被康永哥和小s的唇枪舌战弄得快招架不住的青峰连忙道。

“你这个来宾意见很多欸，我们的节目爱怎么做就怎么做你管得着吗。”小s憋笑道，但一旁的康永哥已经管不住自己的嘴巴哈哈大笑了起来。

青峰一脸无语地看着他们，只能无奈地笑着揉了揉自己的眉心。

“好了好了，我们先放过他们吧。”最后还是笑够了的康永哥出面道，“两位请坐。”

节目进行到这边便插播了一则广告，等画面再切回摄影棚时，四人显然都已经休整过一番，冷静下来了。

“今天要跟大家分享的是两位近期的购物清单，可是我刚刚翻了一下，发现这两个单子都只能用官方和无聊来形容，所以我不是很想聊这两个单子。”康永哥看着小s道。

“我觉得他们应该是隐藏了很多东西没有放上去。”小s回道，“因为以他们现在热恋的状态，这上面怎么可能没有情！趣！用！品！”小s一边说一边愤怒地丢下了手卡，一旁的康永哥则配合地大笑了起来。

“你说！你们是不是偷偷把那一项删掉了！”小s一脸来势汹汹地看着两人问道。

“我们很忙欸。”青峰解释道，“哪有时间做那些事。”

“可是你们分开了十年，重新在一起之后不是应该会很激动吗？”小s追问道。

“因为我们都对对方太熟悉了，所以其实还好。”阿信接话道。

“我不信。”小s斩钉截铁道，接着她转头看向康永哥，问，“你信吗？”

“我——”康永哥看着两人思考了一下，“不过他们确实很忙。”

“但你们现在演唱会也办完啦，不是应该准备休息过年吗？还在忙什么。”

“那是这两天的事啊，写这个单子的时候我们还在澳门欸。”青峰道。

“所以最近有去买保险套吗？”

“噗——”青峰一秒破功。

“等一下，你也问得太直接了。”康永哥在一旁笑个不停道。

“因为他们两个都很会躲避问题，所以一定要直接。”小s笑着解释道，“怎么样，有没有买。”

“没有啦。”青峰回道。

“所以你们两个是完全没有性生活吗？”小s话还没说完，康永哥的笑声就已经快要盖过她的声音，同时沙发上的两人都是既无语又害羞地捂住了脸，而被他们传染到的小s自己也忍不住笑了起来，差点连话都说不完，“还是说你们都不戴套。”

“你尺度好大哦。”康永哥笑得声音都颤抖了。

“这一集真的能播吗！”阿信也忍不住发出了疑问。

“谁让他们两个扭扭捏捏的，是不是男人啊你们！”小s一脸自暴自弃道。

“没有，我们真的没有时间做这个。”阿信艰难地收起笑容，清了清喉咙道。

“啊，那不会一直憋着不舒服吗？”小s问道。

“我们又不像你整天只想着这些东西！”青峰抓住机会反击道。

“我——”终于被呛到的小s一下子没接上话，只能不由自主地笑了出声，“我就是好奇嘛。”

“所以你们私底下其实不会有太多亲密的举动对吗？”康永哥问道。

“就可能只是拥抱和接吻这样子吧。”阿信回答道。

“舌吻吗？”康永哥追问道。

“偶，偶尔啦。”阿信有些腼腆地笑道。

“我想看！”小s突然激动地拍着桌子道，“我要看你们舌吻！”

“你把我们当什么啊。”青峰哭笑不得道，“这里是公共场合欸。”

“那不然你们就亲一下嘛。”小s撒娇道。

“这个你看新闻就可以啊，新闻有拍到他那天在台下亲我。”青峰一口回绝道。

“我知道，那一段我重复看了好几次。”小s笑着点头道。

“你好变态哦。”一旁的康永哥闻言忍不住吐槽道。

“没有我那是关心他，替他开心，想要确定一下他是不是真的得到幸福了。”小s一本正经地为自己解释道。但显然在场的三人都不卖她的帐。看着笑成一团的三个男人，小s也只能无奈地笑了笑，自暴自弃地拿起被她忽视了大半集的购物单强行接主题。

“好啦好啦，聊购物，聊购物！欸青峰听说你最近买了一台很贵的黑胶唱机哦？”

“你这是什么糟糕的转接。”康永哥毫不留情地吐槽道，但也慢慢地收起了笑声配合着小s把节目进行的方向拉回到主题上。

“不过说到购物，因为你们都是做音乐的，所以其实你们买的大部分东西应该都是跟工作有关的吧？”

“其实也不一定。”阿信回道，“像我们的话，五月天录音的机器基本上都是怪兽在管，然后他们各自的乐器也是各自负责，我更多时候其实就是去蹭他们买的东西用而已。不过有时候我会买那种小型的录音台放在家里自己用。”

“那青峰呢？”

“我也差不多吧，因为录音室是我们老板在管，然后乐器我平时就是用家里的钢琴和键盘，不太需要经常买新的，最多就是去买那种小型的录音台放在家里用，就跟他一样。”

“那除了购买和工作有关的东西，你们平时会有收集其他东西的爱好吗？”小s问道。

“我会收集唱片。”青峰道，“然后因为你刚刚也提到，我这次去国外就有买一个黑胶唱机，所以最近就是疯狂地在收集很多黑胶唱片。”

“说真的这个唱机很贵欸。”小s感叹道。

“真的很贵，它大概是我这辈子买过单价最贵的东西了吧。”青峰承认道，“可是因为它那个声音真的太好了。我第一次去老板店里听完本来想说太贵了算了，可是那个声音就一直在我脑海里萦绕不散，所以我隔一个月之后就立刻回去把它买了下来。”

“阿信有做过类似的事吗？”康永哥问道。

“我好像没有。”阿信看了一眼青峰道，“我本身其实没有收集东西的习惯。”

“可是你会买画吧。”青峰转头看着他道。

“但不到那么贵。”阿信对着青峰解释道，“因为网上的图片搜集下来也是可以的嘛。”

“倒也是……这么一讲显得我好败家哦。”

“还好啦。”阿信笑道。

“他们进入了二人世界欸。”康永哥看着两人的互动小声地对小s道。

“就是完全无视我们，好像把这里当自己家一样。”小s点头认同道。

“没有啦！”青峰立刻回应道。

“好啦就是说说而已，不要那么大反应嘛。”小s一脸嫌弃道。

“不过青峰你刚刚你说你败家，其实我觉得还好。因为从你们两个的购物清单来看，你们都几乎不花钱啊，就算是要花几乎都是花在音乐上。”康永哥说着把手里的板子竖起来面向摄影机，让观众也可以看到两人的购物清单。

“那是因为没时间花吧。”青峰回道，“像我之前工作的时候就真的几乎没有时间花钱，然后他比我忙多了，就更加没有时间了。”

“这倒是真的。”阿信点头道。

“那如果现在给你们放假让你们去花钱，你们有想过要怎么花吗？”小s顺着两人的话问道。

“我主要是旅游跟看演出吧。”青峰回道，“其实我过去一年基本上就是过这样的生活，出去旅游，然后去看巡演，所以现在差不多是处于倾家荡产的状态。”

“阿信呢？”

“我可能也会去旅游吧。”阿信道，“因为虽然我们之前因为巡演去过蛮多地方，但其实都没有时间好好地逛一逛，所以还蛮可惜的。”

“那你们有打算一起去旅游吗？”

“嗯……”两人闻言对视了一眼，接着青峰把头转了回来，道，“他没时间吧。”

阿信有些心虚地笑了笑，没有反驳。

“可是如果阿信一直很忙，那你们以后相处的时间不就会很少吗？”小s忍不住道。

“所以要一起住啊。”阿信立刻道。

“说到一起住，青峰你为什么没有答应阿信跟他一起去买房子。”康永哥问道。

“因为我觉得买房子是一件很大的事情，就是想说考虑清楚之后再决定比较好。”

“难道不是因为你现在倾家荡产了吗？”小s见缝插针道。

“是！你这样讲也没错。”青峰有些无奈地笑道。

“所以如果青峰拿不出买房的钱，阿信你愿意自己掏钱买房子送给他吗？”康永哥看着阿信问道。

“我不会要的啦。”可还不等阿信回答，青峰就抢话道。

“为什么不要？”

“因为就……很奇怪啊这样，为什么要买房子送我，我又不是没有地方住。”

“可这是买来你们一起住的啊。”小s道。

“那就一起买啊，干嘛要送。”青峰回道。

“但你现在不是不愿意一起买吗？”

“没有，他不是不愿意，他只是觉得这件事应该再认真考虑一下。”阿信替青峰解释道。

“所以青峰是想等结婚之后再买是吗？”小s笑问。

“不是啦。”青峰无奈道。

“那你们有打算结婚吗？”康永哥追问道。

“现在说结婚还太早了吧。”阿信眨了眨眼睛道。

“不早啊，你们爱情长跑十几年欸。”

“可是——”青峰说着回头看了一眼阿信，“我们暂时都还没有这个想法。”

“是因为家里人不同意吗。”小s问道。

“不是啦。”青峰连忙道，“你不要乱讲话，跟家里人没关系。”

“所以双方的家庭对你们都很支持吗？”

“一直都很支持啊。”阿信点头笑道。

“所以你们十年前不是因为家里人反对所以分手的吗？”小s惊讶道。

“当然不是啊。”青峰立刻道，“十年前那个是因为别的事啦。”

“所以原因是什么可以讲吗？”康永哥礼貌地问道。

“其实就是因为狗仔跟拍。”阿信回答道，“那个时候其实，大家对于同性的接受度没有现在高嘛。然后我们那个时候又是各自在一个起步发展的状态，公司就会觉得说，这个事情如果被公开了，对我们两边都不会有好处。”

“所以是谁提的分手？阿信吗？”

“没有，是他。”阿信指了指青峰道，“我当时完全不知道这件事，我是莫名其妙地就被甩了。”

“你不知道这件事？”康永哥吃惊道。

“其实故事是这样的。”青峰接话解释道，“当年是记者把我们的照片发给了他们公司，然后他们公司负责人来找我们老板谈这件事，最后是双方一致觉得这样的处理是最好的结果。但因为当时他人不在台湾，所以他不知道这件事。然后我也不知道该怎么跟他去解释，就什么也没说，只提了分手。”

“我当时超生气的。”阿信坦白道，“因为我觉得既然要分手，你至少应该给我一个理由吧？是我哪里做得不够好，又或者是你觉得我们之间出了什么问题，总之一定会有一个原因吧？你怎么可以一句话也不说，一个理由甚至借口都不给我就要跟我分手。那时候我们在一起已经快十年了欸，你怎么可以这样对我。”

“可是我觉得这个也不能怪青峰，因为这种事真的讲不清楚。”康永哥站出来安抚道。

“我后来知道这件事后其实也能理解，但当下就真的很生气。因为，说实话我很不容易才把他追到手。”阿信说着有些害羞又有些得意地笑了起来。

“青峰很难追吗？”小s闻言一脸疑惑道，“我一直以为你是属于好追的类型欸。”

“没有他超难追的。”阿信忍不住道，但还是不忘先请示一下，“这我可以讲吗？”

“好啦讲啦讲啦。”青峰一脸放弃挣扎的样子道。

“你们都知道他的性格就是，要跟他做朋友很容易，因为只要你真心地对他好，他就会掏心掏肺地对你好。可是如果你想走得比友情更进一步，他就很容易开始退缩。”阿信道。

“因为我是一个很缺乏安全感的人。”青峰接着解释道，“你知道友情是有底线的，好朋友之间关系再好，他们的生活都是彼此独立的。但是爱情不一样，处在爱情中的双方，他们的生活是一体的，是没有隐私的。这就会让我感觉自己是完全赤裸地站在别人的面前，一点遮掩都没有，然后我只要一想到这个就会很恐惧很不安。所以从小到大我都会避免和其他人发展过于亲密的关系。”

“那阿信你是怎么做到的。”康永哥问道。

“给他安全感啊。”阿信回道，“就是你不能步步紧逼，当他需要一个人喘口气的时候就一定要放手，可是在其他时候，能一直牵着他就一直牵着他。”

“为什么听起来好像欲擒故纵。”小s忍不住道。

“是有一点这种感觉。”阿信笑道，“反正就是拿捏好度吧。”

“青峰你赞同他的说法吗？”康永哥问道。

“就——差不多吧。”青峰道，“因为他其实很会给人下圈套，他很爱做约定，大概从我们第一次见面开始，他就一直在做约定。什么我下次请你喝可乐，我改天带你去夜市之类的，然后你就会在无意识地开始期待和他的下一次见面，久而久之你就会发现你一直在想这个人。”

“那他有爽过你约吗。”小s问道。

“这就是他厉害的地方，从来没有。”青峰道，“他每一次约定都不会告诉你准确日期，然后有时候可能你已经把那件事忘了，他却突然出现在你面前，手里拿着一罐可乐，或者就拉着你跑去夜市。然后你就会觉得，这个男生他真的什么都会记在心上，他真的会对自己说过的话负责，那你就会对他有好感啊。”

“是，这是真的。”康永哥赞同地点头道。

“所以最后是谁主动告白，阿信吗？”

“对啊是我。”阿信有些自豪地笑道。

“是在五月天还没出道的时候吗？”

“还没正式出道，但那个时候我们已经跟滚石签约了。”阿信道。

“那青峰是还在读书吗？”

“我那时候还在附中念高三。”

“哇噻那你们真的在一起很久了欸。”小s忍不住感叹道。

“但中间分开十年啦。”阿信有点不好意思道。

“可是不算这十年也很久了啊。”

“倒也是，但就是会觉得浪费了十年的时间有点可惜。”青峰忍不住道。

“可是这样接下来你们就会更加珍惜彼此。”小s难得认真了起来道。

“希望是这样吧。”青峰说着回头看了一眼阿信，不由自主地朝他笑了笑。

“我觉得你们一定会的。”康永哥微笑肯定道。

“所以以后那个结婚的请柬记得要寄我一封。”小s看着两人道。

“你干嘛一直提结婚的事啦。”青峰无奈道。

“你先答应我啦！”小s夸张地做出一副青峰不答应她就要哭着跑走的样子。

“好好好！答应你答应你！”青峰连忙从沙发上起来抱了抱小s，“但我真的要先说明我不一定会结婚。”

“没关系，只要你幸福就好。”小s看着青峰真心道。

青峰对上小s的双眼，意识到对方是在认真地祝福他后，便也认真地点头承诺道：“好。”

康永哥看着两人，感觉到节目可以在这里结束了，便起身对着镜头道：“再一次感谢阿信和青峰今天来上我们的节目，也希望你们能够执子之手，与子偕老，各位观众我们下期再见。”

节目结束之后，网上议论的热度不减反升，歌迷们的回应也依然是两极分化。但这一次，不管大家心里到底是怎么想的，事实都已经摆在了面前不容任何人的质疑了。

阿信关上手机屏幕暂时把它丢在一边，赤脚走在柔软的地毯上靠近了某个躺在沙发上打盹的身影。

“天都快黑了，还睡。”阿信一边说一边捏了捏青峰的脸，然后不顾对方的抗议硬是把他从沙发上拉了起来。

“干嘛啦。”好不容易终于可以休年假的青峰一脸不满道。

“给吴妈妈打个电话。”阿信搂着青峰的腰转了个身坐在沙发上，于是青峰顺势坐在他的腿上整个人趴在了他的身上。

“给她打电话干嘛？”青峰皱着眉一脸没睡醒道。

“约她今晚出来吃饭。”阿信道。

半梦半醒的青峰沉默了一秒，然后立刻清醒过来看向阿信。

“你是说——”

“嗯。”

“这么突然？”

“不突然啊，今天是周末，正好。而且我们也该商量一下除夕那天晚上要怎么过了。”

青峰有些意外地看着阿信，紧接着忍不住开心地笑了起来。

“去你家吧，我想念陈妈妈做的葱炒芹菜了。”

 

全文完。


End file.
